


Stand By Him

by Aquarianghuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 64,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarianghuleh/pseuds/Aquarianghuleh
Summary: A new acolyte has joined the Church hand-picked  by Papa Nihil. Will she be the perfect choice for Papa II?Follow "He Is" for Copia's story. It continues where this one left off. :)
Relationships: Aftercare - Relationship, Belt Spanking - Relationship, Bondage - Relationship, Car sex - Relationship, Cardinal Copia - Relationship, Consent-Relationship, Fluff - Relationship, Fluff and Smut - Relationship, Kink - Relationship, Original Female Character - Relationship, Papa Emeritus II - Relationship, Papa Emeritus II/Original Female Character(s), Papa Nihil - Relationship, Public Fondling - Relationship, Secrets - Relationship, Sister Imperator - Relationship, Sister(s) of SIn - Relationship, Smut - Relationship, Spanking - Relationship, Strong Female Characters - Relationship, Witch - Relationship, magic - Relationship
Comments: 79
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

Sister Imperator was annoyed already this morning. There was so much to do, and dealing with a new person was the last thing she needed on her to list. Especially when the new person was a 30-year-old acolyte. This woman was beyond our age limit for women joining the church as an acolyte. Most joined as a novice and eventually became a sister of sin.

“Why did Nihil agree to this? This is a complete waste of time,” she grumbled under her breath. She walked down the hallways of the abbess to the main entrance and found a woman sitting on the dark red stained bench. There was one small duffel bag next to her on the bench. Sister took stock of the woman. She didn't look like one of the regular girls who joined that were full of sexual urges that only the church can satisfy. She looked plain and unassuming.

“Are you Ravinia?” she called out.

The woman suddenly aware she wasn’t alone snapped her head to look at Sister and stood up.

“Yes Ma’am, Ravinia Martinez.” She mumbled and looked to the floor.

She would have been better suited at a Catholic Nunnery, sister thought to herself.

“Well, come along. I have a busy day ahead. I’ll get you situated  in a room. We are filled up with our sisters of sin but there is a small room we have converted just for you," sister explained before turning to face Ravinia, "Why an acolyte my dear?” 

“I am searching for something sister. I am having a crisis of faith..” she began.

“Yes, yes,” Sister cut her off. She did not want to listen to another sob story. She had stuff to do.

They walked around the corner to a long hallway of rooms and stopped at the first door. Sister pointed to the closed door. “This is your room. Get situated. There is an alb for you to wear. Simple black with a black silk cord to tie it all together. I’ll return in a few minutes to go over what you are to do here, since I have no clue what you will do. Most acolytes are children who help with lighting candles and getting things ready for the dark mass. A fully grown woman acolyte is new.”

She left the woman and stormed to Nihil’s office. She could hear him playing his infernal record again. Trying to relive his glory days before she left him. She scoffed and opened his door without knocking.

“Papa, I need to ask you about the new acolyte.” She started.

“Seester, how can I help you?” he asked joyfully. He always loved to see her.

“The new acolyte? Why?” she just wanted answers.

“Oh, I like her,” he said smirking. “I was hoping she could help with my dear son. He has scared off too many Sisters as of late with his temper. He is no longer himself and I think this girl is just what he needs.”

“Which son?” she asked, disgusted he was playing matchmaker.

“The Second. Gabriel Matteo,” he said matter of fact. “He requested light help as he turns to his studies. He will need someone to fetch his notebooks and candles and various things for his personal rituals. He is convening with the dark lord for guidance. He needs help with his schedules and arrangements for his sexual appetites. The Sisters here are into helping with the actual encounters and seducing him more than helping him.”

“And this scared minx is the ticket? How is she going to help him when she looks terrified of her own shadow?” she inquired.

“She is stronger than she looks. I helped her out, and she is returning the favor. Now make sure she knows her obligations and introduce her to Gabriel.” He dismissed her and lifted the needle on his record player to restart his LP.

She huffed and left the room. So light duty and helping the second with whatever he wants. This will be a disaster. She noticed he was getting surlier. Especially with Copia leading the church with his ever-growing rituals. She could see he was jealous of Copia’s appeal to the world. She knew Copia was headed to wear his own mitre and was so proud of him. She walked to Gabriel’s room and knocked. Inside she could hear him commanding someone to go stand in the corner and not to make a sound. She pursed her lips; he was with a Sister of Sin.

“Enter!” he yelled out.

She turned the knob and saw he was sitting in his leather arm chair in the middle of the room, staring off to one corner of his grand room. She didn’t need to look to see what was there. She approached him and handed him Ravinia’s folder.

“Your request for a helper has been granted. Her name is Ravinia, and she is an older acolyte who is assigned just to you. Nihil has said you can use her however you wish.” She stated quickly.

He opened the slim folder and skimmed the paper on top. His right eyebrow arched as he tilted his head down to read it further. He didn’t move his head but looked up at Sister, giving him a sinister look. “She is 30 and an acolyte? I was hoping for someone youthful.”

“Papa Nihil has said he chose her just for you.” She turned to leave. “I’ll be bringing her to you for introductions.”

“Give me a few minutes, Sister. I want to finish with my current assignment before I meet her. I don’t want any distractions.”

“Of course,” she left his room and walked to Ravinia’s. She knocked and entered without waiting. The rest of Copia’s current tour schedule needed to be organized along with the announcements. She wanted him to succeed and make sure each venue was packed to the brim. His success would mean the world to her.

Ravinia had put away her things and changed into her black knee length alb and was tying it off with the black silk cord when Sister Imperator showed up.

“Come with me to my office and we will finish up some paperwork and then we will meet with Papa Emeritus the Second, who you will work under.” She led the way to her office. She flinched when she heard a woman cry out. Her voice ringing in the halls. She knew where it came from. She turned to see Ravinia and gauge her reaction to the cries. Her eyebrows rose, noticing that Ravinia didn’t seem worried at all. She instead was looking at the granite walls and the stained-glass windows.

They finished her paperwork with her signing over her soul to the Church. Sister noticed Ravinia didn’t hesitate at all. She signed away her civilian life almost like she was desperate to get away from it. She had a past, but it wasn’t revealed in her papers and maybe only Nihil knew about it.

“I believe Gabriel is done from what we heard in the hallway,” she said to gauge Ravinia’s reaction.

“Okay,” She said, looking Sister right in the eye. “I’ll be safe in here right?”

“Safe from what?” Sister asked, putting away the paperwork. She was intrigued now.

“Safe from people getting …Never mind, um, Nihil told me I would help with private rituals and masses. Correct? What all will that include?” she cleared her throat and looked down at her hands in her lap.

She has a dark past. She most definitely IS in the right place. Her sweet face was a mask for a dark world she kept hidden…for now. She explained to her what all the private rituals and needs of The Second. Not once did the woman flinch or seemed concerned about it. She was glad. Maybe Nihil was right about this woman. Maybe she was perfect for Gabriel Matteo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravinia is presented to Papa II.

Sister led Ravinia to Gabriel’s room and knocked. He opened the door and gestured for the two ladies to walk inside. Ravinia took a deep breath and followed Sister inside. There was no going back now. She entered the room and could smell a familiar tang of blood and sweat in the air. She realized that scream came from this room. Looking around his room, she saw it was decadent with some odd touches here and there.

She eyed a porcelain doll dressed as a nun laying on his bed. Interesting, she thought. She heard sniffling behind her. She looked and saw a woman sitting on the floor. She looked like she needed help getting her stockings back on. Without a thought, she walked to the woman and helped her get dressed. She slid her stockings up her shapely legs and attached them to the girdle she was wearing. Ravinia stood up and helped pull the woman to a standing position before turning her around and lifting her red and black habit up to attach the stocking to the back part of her girdle. She noticed her rear end was bright red with deep cuts. He had used a cane on her and didn’t do any aftercare. She looked around his room and saw a bathroom off to the right of the door. She led the woman in there to see what she could do.

Sister watched the whole thing while nudging Gabriel in his ribs. She went straight to work without being told to do so. And she knew exactly what to do, she thought.

“She didn’t greet me at all,” he breathed.

“Lighten up. You have all the time in the world to get to know her.” She nodded her head and waited for Ravinia to return.

They didn’t have to wait long. Ravinia helped the Sister patch up her stinging ass and walked her out the door. She then quickly walked up to Gabriel, stood with her feet together, hands clasped together in front of her and looked at the floor with her raven hair falling from her shoulders, almost hiding her face.

“I am sorry sir for not introducing myself before helping a Sister,” she said with her voice wavering. She saw what he could do in that bathroom. If that’s how he handles his lust, she couldn’t imagine how he would react to her pissing him off.

“Look at me when you talk,” he barked at her.

She raised her head and met his eyes. Her mouth dropped open. His green eyes were penetrating her own dark brown eyes. She looked away quickly, but instead of looking at his room or anything else she eyed his body up and down. His body was slight, and he wasn’t too tall. His clothes were tailored to fit his body tight. His pants were so damn tight she wondered how he could get into them.

“Are you done checking me out?” he asked

She looked back up at his eyes and nodded. “Sister here says you are to be my helper.”

“Yes, sir. That’s correct,” she said evenly. She didn’t know how to react to him right now. He was very dominant. She was being presented to him, and she hoped he would like her.

“Fine. Sister leave us. I want to get to know Ravinia and then get started on my night mass preparations.”

Ravinia kept her eyes on Papa while Sister Imperator took her leave. She felt a little nervous about being left alone with him. The more he stared at her, the more her body shook with nerves. He walked around her, looking her up, and down the same way she did him. She could feel his eyes roam her body and with him moving silently she didn’t really know what to do.

She fidgeted with her fingers and wiggled her legs a little to try to not show she was shaking with anticipation.

Gabriel was already annoyed by this woman. She was too old for this job. He remembered discussing with Nihil that he needed a younger body to help with his demanding job. Since Nihil replaced him with not just one papa but now a cardinal, he wanted to devote more time to the Church. With Copia becoming popular, there was much more interest in the Church, and he felt he needed to get ready to hold dark masses more often than before. If he couldn’t be the leader of the church, he could be the high priest, at least here in Sweden.  
  
He shook his head and finished the task at hand with Ravinia. The alb did nothing for her figure. It was a shapeless black blob on her body. Her legs were nice and slender, but that was all he could see.

“Take off the alb,” he commanded.

She hesitated for a moment. She didn’t think she would undress so soon in front of him. She fingered the silk cord and undid the knot. She let it fall to the floor and grabbed the hem of the alb. In one motion she lifted it up and over her head and looked around to place it somewhere but saw nothing nearby. She found his gaze again as he reached out for the alb. After placing it in his hand, she stood there waiting.

He took in her body. She had a slight belly and two tattoos on her arms and back. So, not so innocent and pure as her demeanor led him on to be. She was wearing a red bralette and matching red panties. He reached out to run his finger over the band on her panties.

“When you are with me, you will wear nothing under your alb. I might want you and undergarments just get in the way,” he said in her ear. His breath causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. He smirked. She was being affected by him and he barely touched her.

“Yes, sir. Shall I remove them now?” she moved her hands to her panties and took them off before he could answer.

His hand followed where her panties once were cupping her sex softly. He ran his fingers up and down her lips, feeling the ridges there. Her breathing became erratic. He moved to rub his fingers all around, feeling how incredibly soft her shaven pussy was. He loved a shaved work space, but this was sublime. She must have just done it today as he couldn’t feel any hair growth.

“Your bra is still on. Remove it,” he growled into her ear.

She quickly pulled the bra up and off and threw it on the ground, not caring where it landed. All she wanted was his hands to continue pleasuring her. She closed her eyes and waited. He removed his hand from her and stood back. She felt her alb hit her chest. She caught it as it fell down. 

“So desperate for my touch already,” he said with no hint of jest in his voice. “Put on the alb. We have work to do.”

She shook her head out of the fantasies already developing in her head. She needed to focus. She was here to do a job in return of a favor for Papa Nihil. She owed him and didn't want to start off on a bad foot. She put the alb on and wrapped the cord around her waist and tied it. She felt exposed, not wearing any underwear. She tugged on the hem to get it to go a little lower, but it remained several inches above her knee.

“What can I do to help you, sir?” she asked and followed him to his desk in the other part of his quarters.

“What can you do? Did you work prior to joining the church?” he asked, leaning against his large oak desk.

“I worked as an administrative assistant for a medical group,” she answered. “I handled filing, answered the phones, I helped organize the day to day for several offices in connection with the group. If a location had an absence, I would go there and fill in so as to not lose productivity. I could do any job required of me.” She was hoping to give the impression that she was what he needed.

“Only two of those things are useful for me, but it shows you can work hard,” he turned to face his desk and after flipping through the pages on his desk he slammed his fist on it. “Your first assignment with me, to determine how useful you truly are, is to organize my desk. I can find nothing I need and it frustrates the fuck out of me.”

“Yes sir, I will get started on that right away. Is there anything else I can do for you?” she asked before springing into action.

“Let’s keep it to just this for now, in case you can’t handle multiple tasks,” he sat in his cushy leather chair again and watched her work.

She went to work on his desk. She needed to organize his important papers first. Latin and a bit of Swedish were sprinkled on the pages, so she tried to alphabetize them to the best of her knowledge. It was tedious work, but she enjoyed getting lost in the minutiae of paperwork.

Gabriel watched her with careful eyes as she organized his desk. She noticed his work was all connected and surprised him by finding a journal and placing each page within the pages of the book. She told him he would need a binder and inserts to keep them in order, but for now the book would suffice. She cleaned and organized everything on top of his desk while she was at it. She had a way of organizing his desk objects in a more suitable way.

When she leaned over the desk to reach certain items, he glimpsed her ass and pussy and it got him hard. He wanted to see her naked and bent over his desk, waiting for him to punish her. He wondered what noises she would make as he turned her ass red. Would she flinch or take it and moan?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravinia and Papa II get to know one another...kind of. She still has a secret and is not too intimidated by Papa II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will get very smutty, very soon. Maybe even the next chapter...

Gabriel liked this new woman immensely. She organized his desk to be more efficient. He inspected her work while she stood next to him. He liked what he saw and reached under her alb to grab her ass. He squeezed her left cheek hard, getting a small whimper out of her. She leaned her body towards him, hoping his hand would roam from her ass to wherever he wanted.

He abruptly stopped and moved away from her. She felt the sting of his rejection and stood up and to fix her alb; smoothing any wrinkles that existed or not. She looked at him and bowed her head slightly.

“Sorry, sir,” she whispered, embarrassed she was trying so hard for his attention. “Did I meet your satisfaction?”

“Not yet, but your work will do for now. I need someone to actually dowork for me though. All the Sisters run amok in my room and do things just so I can punish them. I lost my patience with them all and now they are being punished for real with no release. I am hoping you can help me keep track of them somehow,” he started.

“Of course. I can also tidy up in here if you would like. I know you have a maid service here; I saw the billing on Sister’s desk but I can make sure it is cleaned to your specifications.” She offered. His room was tidy, but the implements and paddles and handcuffs did not look as sanitary as she would have liked.

“Who the fuck are you?” he asked. “Nothing seems to bother you. You handled that sister’s torn up ass without blinking. You let me touch you without complaint. Either you are a dirty whore or you have a bigger secret we need to discuss.”

“I am just well versed in the lifestyle sir,” she didn’t want to tell him anything. Maybe he would understand, but not now. She just needed to work here and not stir up any trouble.

“I don’t believe you. I read your file, and it was disturbingly empty. There is nothing about your life before joining the church. Nothing about your family. Nothing. You are here to hide from all of that and I need to know…everything,” his voice dropped to a growl saying that last word.

Ravinia trembled in fear. He went from playful and sexual to terrifying in a matter of seconds. She knew she would have to tell him everything eventually, but not literally the first hour of meeting him. She picked at her cuticles, panicking. Nihil promised her a safe place. He wouldn’t lie, would he?

“Speak!” he barked at her, causing her to jump.

“I left my life behind. That’s all you and the church need to know,” she said on the verge of tears.

Her stubbornness by not answering the question earned her some points for bravery with him. Normally, tears did not work on him. Usually, when the Sisters cried, it was their emotions spilling out along with their passion. This was a different tear. She was scared or sad or both, and this would not do. He put his arm around her and dropped his surly demeanor for a second. He wanted her to feel comfortable around him, not terrified.

“I hope you tell me what happened. If you truly know the lifestyle, I have become accustomed to, you will know I will do nothing to you without your consent. I do not forcefully take anyone. I apologize if me touching you already violated that.”

She wiped her tears and snot away with her hands and looked up at him. Where the hell did this come from? He was screaming at her to answer him, and now he was talking to her as if he cared. She could get whiplash from him.

“I consider my signing my soul away to join, my consent,” she replied looking at him through the tears in her eyes. “Thank you for this.”

She cleared her throat and looked him in the eyes. “I can arrange your life into a schedule if you would like. I know you have many duties you need to keep. I see you are a man who follows his urges but I am guessing you would like to know when you have spare time?”

He nodded at her suggestion. She was thoughtful and smart. Both wonderful and sexy traits to him. “I would like that. I do private studies in the morning after breakfast. I entertain my sisters when I see them or when I call upon them until lunch. After lunch, I prepare for the dark mass and any rituals needed to be had here in the Abbey. I rarely have a large meal for dinner. From then on, I want to stay free unless a Sister needs me or if I should wish for a group to join me.”

She remembered a notepad she tucked into a desk drawer when she was tidying up. She grabbed it and started writing it all down. She asked if there was a computer somewhere, so she could type up a temporary schedule. He directed her to his laptop he had hidden in the middle drawer of his desk. He showed her all around his room, telling her how he would like the paddles and floggers arranged. He showed her the various stocks he had set up for his subs and that he would like for them to be wiped down daily. What got a yelp of surprise out of her was when he pushed a button on the wall and the floor of his room moved down. She stepped down into the pit and looked up at him, confused.

“My pit,” he smiled. “It’s where I hold my orgies. I will want you to make sure everyone is okay and not injured. The floor is wooden so when it's time for fun, I throw a blanket or two and lots of pillows in there.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” she said, tilting her head to the side to think of how to make it safe for everyone.

“All right, you can take my laptop to your room. I want to be alone for a bit,” he said abruptly.

She noticed the change in his tone quickly. With a nod, she grabbed his laptop and left the room without another word. She walked to her room and once the door was closed, she leaned against it and slid down till her bottom touched the floor. She squeaked, feeling the cool granite floor against her warm rear. She powered the laptop on and looked around. There was no login screen. She wondered if he knew that wasn’t safe, but then again, he kept it hidden and who would honestly break into the Church of Satan?  
She opened a word document and typed up a schedule. This was his only source of technology it seems, she thought. She looked around his laptop for maybe an email program where she could keep his schedule digitally. Nothing. He didn’t even have email. She shook her head. Oh well, a paper schedule is a good start for now. Maybe she could ease him into the 21st century later on.

She finished designing a simple blank schedule for daily use and one for monthly use. For now, she closed the laptop and sat on the floor getting her mind together. Her ass was almost numb sitting on the cold floor. She remembered him grabbed her ass and squeezing it. He had a firm grip. However, when he palmed her pussy, he had a softer touch. She closed her eyes, imagining what his hands and fingers could really do to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spanking and smut

Gabriel sat in his chair, enjoying his glass of brandy. He swirled it around in the glass, watching the liquid catch against the glass and slowly glide down to pool at the bottom of the cup. Ravinia was working out extremely well. He almost didn’t know how he survived without her. She scheduled his sessions with the Sisters, and it was working out beautifully. He stared down at the current Sister and smirked. She did not understand her time was nearly up.

“Sister Angelica, crawl to me,” he commanded. The Sister was sitting on the floor in a presenting position. This meant she was on her knees, spread open with her hands behind her back. She drifted across the floor, keeping eye contact with him. Once she was directly in front of him, she stayed on all fours.

“Come sit on my lap,” he pat his leg and she quickly jumped to sit on him. “Now, you have been terribly insolent. I will not tolerate any more of your whiny commands in my room. When you come here, you will never demand I do anything to you.” He gripped her thigh that was closest to him to show he meant business.

“Yes, Papa,” she said meekly.

He dragged his hand up her thigh, letting his fingers wiggle up and down against her satiny skin. He wanted to punish her the most. Her bratty attitude was becoming a problem. She would brag to the other Sisters how she was his favorite when he didn’t play that game. He overheard from the ghouls she was even bragging that she was controlling him in bed, and that pissed him off. Tonight, she would know pain and know his wrath.

Reaching her wet pussy, he shoved his finger in without warning. He wiggled it around, finding her spot fast and pressing down. She moaned and wiggled on his lap violently. He held her upper body with his other arm so she wouldn’t buck herself off his lap and onto the floor. He inserted another finger and used his palm to grind against her clit, causing her to hump his hand and moaning loudly.

He hugged her closer to him and turned to speak into her ear. “Does this feel good, my sweet sister?”

Her pussy gushing with each movement of his fingers. She was even using her kegel muscles to squeeze on his fingers to try toreach her climax sooner. “Yes.”

“Would you like to come?” he stilled his hand. He did this often with her to bring her back from the brink. He could edge her for hours and it would make her come so hard she would nearly blackout each time.

She tried to hump against his fingers to get some release. “Please Papa.”

He pulled his fingers out and pushed her off his lap. She fell to the floor with a loud thud. He stood up and walked over to his bathroom. He washed his hands and walked back into the room. She stared at him in confusion. He could see her anger rising at what he did.

“What? You know what to do. Get to it and get out,” he grumbled. He walked over to his desk to look for his phone to call in Ravinia.

“Is this part of the role play?” she asked standing up. “You promised I would come every time. What happened to you? We used to fuck so loud the walls would shake and you would spank me so hard I could never sit down for a day or so.”

He looked up after texting Ravinia he was finished with the latest Sister and he wanted her escorted out. “You should be careful who you brag to cara mia, the ghouls aren’t loyal to you. They are loyal to me and the other Papas.” He walked over to her. “You do not get to say you control me in bed. You do not get the privilege of coming until you understand I am in control.”

“I-I never sa,” she stammered. “I never said I controlled you.”

“So, my Ghouls lied?”

She panicked. The Ghouls were loyal to the Papas. They would do anything and everything for them. Her heart started pounding the second he mentioned her bragging. She knew exactly what he was referring to, and it scared her. He was the best fuck of her life, and she made a mistake.

“No, they didn’t lie,” she admitted, hanging her head down in shame. “I am sorry, Papa. I let my mouth get away from me.”

A soft knock was heard from his door. She heard papa tell Ravinia to enter. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see a sympathetic Ravinia looking at her.

“Come now, Papa has work to do for the night mass tonight,” she whispered. “Would you like some relief in your quarters?”

“Take her up on that Sister Angelica,” he interrupted. “Because you will not get any from me.”

“No, I don’t deserve to come,” she looked at him and ran out of the room.

“You have been very hard on them,” Ravinia marched up to him with her hands on her hips. “Is it necessary to break them like this?”

“It’s what I do,” he responded and walked past her. “You are here to help me. This is helping me. With Copia becoming more and more popular and gaining more followers, the church is growing. I can’t just fuck them and have that consider helping with the Church. Well, I can, that’s not the point.”

She sensed there was something more. He was holding back on something, and that was rare. He was a man who would not only feel his rage but engage it and not hold back. When he was happy, he would show it with a small smirk. He was a wild man out of his chasuble. She saw him party with civilians with his smart three-piece outfit. He enjoyed his rock-star life even though he no longer shared the concert stage anymore.

“What’s the point then?” she asked. Her voice sounded so weak. She didn’t want to question him while he was in a sour mood. He was lashing out, and this was pushing her luck.  
He turned around and looked at her with his deep green eyes. He breathed hard.

“I need them to be obedient. Now get over here.” He pointed to the ground right next to him.

She dashed to stand next to him. “Yes, sir.”

“You don’t get to question me, my dear,” he said walking around her. “Ever.”

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his desk. “Bend over the top of my desk.”

Her heart raced. He would spank her. He would treat her like the sisters. She stood next to his desk, feeling the wood against her thighs. She leaned forward, moving some of the desk things away. The coolness of the glass top against her nipples through her alb caused her to shiver. She didn’t know what to do with her hands though. She tried leaving them by her side, but the pressure from the weight of her body on her breasts was too much so she moved them to right next to her chest.  
He watched her figure out how to lie on the desk and smiled. Her large bottom presented to him had his cock swell. Teasing the sisters was fun, and it got him hard, but this was a different want. He needed her in a way that he had felt once before, a long time ago. He pushed that memory aside and lifted her alb to give him complete access to her ass.

“I think for your first time with me, you will get ten hard spanks,” he rubbed one cheek feeling the curve of her. “Now before I start, you know that I dislike being questioned about my intent. That is why you are being punished. Understand?”

‘Yes, sir. Do you want me to count them?” Her voice wavering now. She was expecting, and it was making her body shake.

He stood directly behind her and molded his body over hers. He positioned his now fully engorged cock between her legs and pressed into her slightly. “No baby, just take what I will give you. Okay?” Which each word he spoke into her ear, he humped her. Each movement was causing her to gush. She knew he would have a wet spot of her juices on the front of his pants for sure.

He stood back up and ran his hand over her now tense left cheek. He pulled his hand back and SLAP! Her ass jiggled while she grunted. He moved to her other cheek and SLAP!

She moaned loudly.

SLAP SLAP! Both cheeks right after another. He rubbed both cheeks with one hand before dipping his fingers into her soaking pussy and groaned. She was so wet and turned on.

“You love to get spanked. I should have known," he panted, growing needy. “Such a filthy slut.”

SLAP!

“Yes, sir.” She cried out. He spanked her so hard her hips ground into the desk. She could feel her juices dripping down her legs.

“Look at you, only a slut would get off being beaten,” he teased her clit with his middle finger causing her to jolt against the desk.

Her body was humming. He could feel her getting more excited with each touch and tease. He wanted to see what she could take. The next few slaps would be rough.

SLAP! She arched her back with that one and he reached out to grab her hair and yanked her head to arch her back more.

SLAP! She screamed out. Her legs were straining to hold her position. He let her hair go, and she slumped down on the desk. His fingers sought her wet entrance again. He pushed two fingers in her and slowly pumped in and out.

“You better not come until I say so, Ravinia,” he warned her.

She nearly came right there with the stinging of her ass, his expert fingers working her and him saying her name.

“Yes, sir,” she breathed out and opened her eyes to focus.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! He finished his punishment on her with light spanks.

“Get up,” he pulled up her alb up and off her body while she stood up.

He grabbed her hips and lifted her to sit on his desk. “Unbutton my pants.”

She reached down and quickly unbutton his pants and unzipped them. She reached in and freed his magnificent cock from his pants. She noticed right away that he did not wear any underwear himself. She stroked it when his hand stopped her.

“I said to unbutton my pants, not to go all the way and start groping me,” his voice was strained. He clearly liked where she was going. “You are so filthy cara mia.”

“I’m sorry Papa,” she hoped he wouldn’t deny her orgasm like the others. Her body needed the release, desperately.

“I’ll forgive you this time,” he yanked her legs wide open. “Remember, you can’t come until I tell you.”

She nodded and let him just take over completely. She felt his hands run up her legs and land on her hips. He grabbed his cock and positioned it right at her wet slit and pushed into her quickly. She rolled her eyes back into her head, feeling him stretch her out inch by inch. She almost came just then but made a promise she wouldn’t.

He set a furious pace. He had wanted her for days now, but with his schedule, he never had time. There were always things to do. Copia was even needing help to cope with the upcoming tour. Ravinia had scheduled nearly every waking minute with precision on how he was handling the Sisters. They were getting nervous when he summoned them to his room. He knew they were speaking to each other about his punishments. After working their bodies up to a near climax, he would bring them back to reality quickly. But it was working against him. Each whimper and cry from their lips would cause his dick to harden.

Today, he knew punishing Sister Angelica would be the worst since she was an amazing lover, but she had the biggest mouth as well. Having her tremble and quake under his fingertips made him love dominating over all the Sisters. The power his fingers held satisfied even the most stubborn of tastes. And now here with Ravinia, with her tight pussy clenching over his cock, he felt relief.

He could see in her eyes how close she was to climaxing. He held her body close to his while pumping in and out. He wanted to come fast for now. He felt the tingle that his climax was imminent. He wanted Ravinia to come before him. Feeling her walls clench and release around him would set him off.

“Come now,” he purred into her ear and grabbed her hair to yank her head back.

Overcome with elation that she could come, she wrapped her arms around his waist and held on. He gyrated his hips and slowed his thrusting down. The different angles of his cock thrusting in her sent a familiar tingle down her spine. She was close.

“Oh Papa,” she started. “I’m close.”

He yanked her hair back and bit her neck, softly at first and then harder when she moaned. He knew what would send her over. She was pressed against him, and her bottom was resting on his desk. He moved one hand to grab her right red ass cheek. He spanked her again while sucking on her neck.

That did it. She was overstimulated by his cock, hands, and mouth all at once. She felt like fireworks had exploded all around her. She screamed out his name and went limp in his arms.

He knew to feel her clench on him would do it for him, but he had no idea how tight she would hold his cock. The moment she came, it felt like a hand had clenched around him in strong waves. He grunted as he came violently.

They both stayed still until catching their breath. He released her hair and pulled her off the desk to hold in his arms. He embraced her softly in his arms until she was breathing evenly. He pushed her away from him just to see how she was.

“Are you okay?” he asked, rubbing a thumb over his love bruise on her neck.

She hated this part. No matter what, she would always cry after climaxing. She tried to wipe her tears away before he could see, but when he pushed her away from him, she didn’t have time. His face went from relaxed to concern quickly.

“Did I hurt you?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Smut will follow in the next one.

“Did I hurt you?” he repeated.

She shook her head and grabbed her alb from the floor where he tossed it aside. She quickly pulled it over her head and walked to his door.

“I’ll see you after dark mass,” she said and hurried out the door.

He couldn’t believe she just ran out of the room without proper aftercare. This would not do, he thought. He was not a careless lover. He would never just fuck and push a woman out of his room. Fixing his clothing and not caring that she caused a stain on his crotch from him humping her, he followed her. He walked into the hallway and made way to her room. He could hear her bare feet slapping the floor.

The Sisters were shocked seeing him in his current state, chasing after an acolyte. He could see them group up, whispering to each other while staring at him.

He reached her room and barged in. “Why did you leave so quickly?”

She yelped out of fear. She did not expect him to follow her. When she reached her room, she collapsed on the floor near her bed and continued to cry out of embarrassment. And now, here he was standing over her half angry, half concerned. She pulled her knees to her chest and hid her face in between them.

Gabriel had no clue what was going on. His heart was pounding in his chest, wondering why she was crying. Did she not enjoy it? Did he push too hard, or was he too heavy-handed on her? He moved to sit next to her. This was something that never happened.

“Cara Mia, tell me what I did wrong,” he whispered to her. He reached out to touch her but stopped, not wanting to cause her any more distress.

“Nothing,” her voice was muffled as she kept her head down between her knees. “You did nothing wrong.”

“Then why this?” he leaned against her bed, waiting and watching.

She lifted her head and sniffled. She reached up on her nightstand where she kept a tissue box and grabbed a few before snot was about to run out of her nose. She cleaned her face before looking back at Gabriel.

He felt relief wash over him when she smiled at him. He knew he was being harsh with the Sisters, but Ravinia was different. The thought of him causing her harm was enough to make him rethink a few things regarding her. She was still new and not as brazen as the Sisters here.

“I am sorry for running out like that. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just…” she shook her head, trying to not cringe. “I get overwhelmed like I get overstimulated and my body cannot take it.”

“We should have talked first before doing anything,” he whispered. He was ashamed he just leaped into things with her. He could have given her an anxiety attack. He was breaking his own rules with her. With the other Sisters, they would discuss limits and signs to use if things were too much. Finger taps and safe words were just two things he used.

“Was I too hard on you?”

“No, you could have spanked me harder,” she beamed at him. She wanted to hug him over his worry and concern. This was not the Papa that stormed through the hallways with his scowl during the day. He could scare the shit out of unsuspecting Sisters and Ghouls alike. She watched as people would part in the hallways. The children would avoid eye contact and hide when they see him. He sometimes would stare her down when she would walk into his room to give him the schedule for the day. She would get shivers down her spine, but she would, mostly, ignore it and do the job she was hired for. This was a side not many saw. She felt special.

“Good,” he nodded at her and stood back up. For an older man, he was sure spry to get up from sitting on the ground. “Next time, stay in my room. I don’t mind being fucked and left as it makes me feel like a cheap whore, but I just need to make sure you are okay. If you cry every time, I don’t want you running in the hallways. It’s…uh…dangerous if you cannot see properly through tears.”

She nodded at him. He walked out of the room saying nothing else. The halls were nearly empty now. The sisters were scurrying around whispering and looking at him.

“Keep staring and no one comes anymore.” he threatened

He smiled, seeing the sisters scurry away from him with fear in their eyes. The night mass was a few minutes away, and he had just enough time to put on his skull paint and change into his regalia. With how Ravinia acted, she would be on his mind. He didn't think anyone could affect him like she did. He tried to focus on the mass, but her face kept popping up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Just lovely smut. This is only a taste of what is to come. Gotta start vanilla before I introduce new flavors. ;)

Gabriel walked back to his room after mass was over. It was a success. He saw at least 20 more people than usual. Copia was bringing more people to the Church. Many of the ladies he saw tonight looked disappointed and almost scared to see him instead of the tight-pant lothario. He won many of them over by the end of the mass, however. Watching the lust build slowly in their eyes had him hard. He would see their faces light up in glee seeing his erection through his chasuble.

“Welcome back sir,” Ravinia appeared from behind his door holding a black metal candle lighter/snuffer. He scanned his room and saw most of the dark red and black candles were lit.

“Ravinia? What are you doing here? I wasn’t expecting to see anyone after mass.”

“I wanted to make up for earlier,” she placed the candle lighter down after extinguishing its flame and turned to face him.

“You don’t have to cara mia. It was your first time with me and we rushed into it,” she watched him walk right up to her.

“I want to,” she whispered, kneeling before him. His erection was making itself noticed at her eye level.

She licked her lips, staring up at him. Reaching the hem of his robes, she gently lifted them. Instead of holding the fabric, she let it fall on her forearms and placed both hands on his legs. She looked at him for approval.

The way her hands touched and gripped his shins made his cock dance. All the sexual tension that built up during mass was spilling out. He wanted her again. Her throwing herself at him right now was making the blood rush faster to his dick.

“Undress me,” he growled.

He felt her hands let go of his legs, but continue rising. The chasuble pooled on her arms as she stood up. Before she could lift the robes off, she saw one problem. His mitre was still on his head. He reached up and pulled it off and held it in his left hand while she lifted the robe up and over him. She walked over to his closet and hung it up on the black silk covered hangers. Turning around to finish her work, she bumped into him. He moved and was now right behind her, inches away from her body.

She gasped, seeing him stare into her eyes. There was something there, beyond lust. He blinked and looked above her. She turned and saw a small cubby above his clothes. The mitre goes up there, she noted. She was about to grab it from him when he reached above her and placed it on its stand.

“Continue undressing me,” he stood with his arms hanging by his side.

She clenched her thighs together involuntarily at his command. His voice sent shivers up and down her spine with so few words. She reached for his collar and unbuttoned. He glared at her, not saying a word. When she reached his waist, she reached into his pants to pull his shirt free. His mouth dropped open, feeling her hand rub against his stomach.

When his shirt was freed, she pushed it off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground. He had a black undershirt that clung to his body like a second skin. While she lifted it and kissed his skin, he got breathy. She started at the spot above his belly button and trailed her tongue up his abdomen. He groaned, feeling the warm wetness of her tongue. She continued licking him till she reached his collarbone. The undershirt joined his discarded shirt on the floor.

He reached out and grabbed her alb and pulled it off her quickly. Her body swayed from the force of his actions. She automatically covered her breasts with one hand and her pussy with her other hand. She wanted this, but having her only piece of clothing ripped from her, caught her by surprise.

He saw a flash of fear on her face after removing her alb. Not wanting a repeat of earlier he stepped towards her and pulled her into a soft embrace. His lips finding hers and softly brushed against her. He leaned his head down and placed his forehead on hers. “Sorry mia cara, keep going if you want.”

Her confidence was wavering, but with him gently nudging her, she pushed her nerves to the side and reached for his belt. With a quick finger, she unbuckled and slid it through his belt loops. She didn’t want to just toss it to the ground. She found the space in his closet where he had several belts hanging and added it.

She noticed his erection was straining against the fabric. With quick fingers, she released his engorged cock. It sprung out dripping with pre-cum. She knelt as she pushed his pants down his legs, stopping to take his cock into her mouth.

Gabriel hissed, feeling her warm mouth around him. Her tongue sliding underneath his cock while moved up and down on him. He grabbed her hair to hold her still while he moved in and out. She gripped his legs as he fucked her mouth. His pants fell to the floor, leaving only his black garter socks. She fingered the straps and tugged on them, not believing he was wearing them. It seemed like such an old-timey thing to wear nowadays.  
He pulled out of her mouth and motioned for her to take his socks off. “Come cara, you will join me for a bath.”

She scrambled to take his socks off. A bath with Gabriel seemed too good to be true.

He walked into his bathroom and waited for her. She turned the knobs and plugged the tub to get the water to rise.

“Are there any bubble bath liquids, bath salts, oils you want me to add in?” she could feel the steam swirling around them both as the tub filled. He pointed to a cabinet, and she opened it to find jars and jars of bath items. From oils to salts. She picked a few that would smell great together and poured them into the water. He immediately stepped into the tub as she was making it bubbly and fragrant.

“Get in here and clean me,” he ordered. He could almost feel her soapy hands running all over his body.

She stepped into the water, hissing between her teeth at how hot it was. It was almost too hot for her, but he seemed to be not as affected by it. She settled between his legs facing him and grabbed a soft sea sponge to dip in the water. Starting with his face, she let the bubbles work for her. She slowly wiped off his skull paint, making sure to not get any soap in his eyes. She scrubbed his neck, placing kisses where the black paint had been. Once the paint was gone, she moved down to his chest.

While she scrubbed his chest with one hand, she let her other hand wander down below the waterline. She traced the bulging veins in his cock with one finger. He moaned softly as she explored him further. His breathing picked up as her hand gripped his now fully erect cock. She moved her hand up and down, squeezing at different times.  
His hips bucked. She slowed her hand down to nearly a stop when he opened his eyes. “I told you to clean me, not tease me.”

She nearly stopped breathing right there. The intensity of his eyes bore into her own with a fire she had yet to experience. His hands gripped both of hers and he yanked her away from his cock. Sitting up caused the bubbly water to move in waves splashing up and over the tub walls. He moved one of his hands to her ass while his other hand yanked her to face one side of the tub.

“Bend over the edge. You did not listen to me the first time. You need to learn to pay attention and follow directions,” his words whispered into her ear was all she needed.  
She gasped at how cool the tub was against her skin as she leaned forward. Her breasts dangled over the edge. The water would make each spank hurt even more. She wondered how hard he would go, remembering their earlier conversation. Thankfully she was soaked from the tub because she could feel herself getting wet with anticipation. The tension was building faster now.

The water sloshed around as he maneuvered behind her. He could feel her back tensing up as he placed his hand on her lower back to keep her still. His other hand lightly touched her ass. The cool air and hot water combined with a light touch caused a ripple of goosebumps to appear. If she wanted to tease, she would get to know the actual meaning of teasing.

She wiggled her hips in anticipation of his hard hand, except he just kept lightly touching her. The goosebumps he was causing was sending shivers up and down her body. He palmed her right cheek and massaged where he gripped. When he let go he dragged his fingers across to the other cheek but he stopped in between to rub up and down her wet slit. He pushed one finger inside her, and then quickly removed it causing her to moan loudly. He moved his hand to her left cheek and continued his teasing.

“Enjoying this, my pet?” gripping her cheek tight.

“No,” she whined, “When are you going to spank me?”

“Who said I would? You were teasing me and I don’t like that.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Whatever I like.”

His voice was like gravel and scared her a little. She tried to get into a more comfortable position but he kept her bent over the edge of the tub and her knees were hurting from pressing into the ceramic. She moved her hands to directly under her body to take the pressure off her ribs.

“Get up and dry me off.”

She grunted as he pushed down on her lower back to stand up in the tub. When he released her, she immediately pulled the plug from the drain and stood up to grab a towel. He kept them neatly piled near the door. She wrapped it around his back and began a quick process of drying his body off. She knelt before him and dried each leg. His hard cock was there at her eye level again. She couldn’t help herself. He built up such sexual tension in the tub. She leaned forward and swallowed it into her mouth.

His hands grabbed her hair and pushed her down till the hit the back of her throat. She would test him, he thought. She was doing things before he asked and assuming she knew what he liked. She was close, but this independent thinking and actions needed to stop. He would control the scenarios. He would always control them.  
He dug his fingers into her scalp and pulled her away from his dick. A thin string of saliva was attached to her mouth and his cock. He groaned and told her to get on the bed. He was done teasing her and himself. He just wanted to plow his dick inside her.

She scrambled to his bed. She could feel him close behind her. Once she reached his bed, she felt his hands on her hips and he tossed her forward onto the bed. She flipped over on her back, feeling the cool silky sheet below her body. His knees spread her legs wide. He was moving so fast. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed up a little.

He looked down at her and tilted his head at her. He saw fear in her eyes. What had happened to her before coming here? He slowed his actions down and leaned down slowly. His lips brushed against hers. “Did I move too fast for you?”

“A little.” She said weakly.

“Do you want me to continue? I can stop if this is too much for you right now.” He hoped she would let him continue.

“It’s not too much. Please, keep going,” her voice strained. She wanted him. Bad. Him moving too fast. She would address when they were done. He would want answers and maybe for once she could open up and spill some information, but for now. She just wanted him to spill into her.

He pressed his cock against her slit and slid in slowly. She clamped down on him as soon as filled her. He pressed against her body and slowly gyrated his hips. He felt his cock move around inside her and he could see her eyes roll in the back of her head. He learned a long time ago you don’t just pump in and out, but move around and get to know your lover. To up the ante, he pressed his fingers against her clit and rubbed softly.

Ravinia lost herself to his movements and now fingers. He knew how to touch her without being told. She whimpered and mewled as he worked his powers over her. When he removed his fingers, she whined missing his touch already. She was so close.

He laid on top of her and wrapped his arms under and around her shoulders and held her in place while he positioned his knees to hold her and do what he planned to do. Her whimpers missing his fingers made him smile. His lips kissed a trail up her neck to her lips. Her lips parted instantly for his tongue. Once inside her mouth, he ground his hips against her. Then he moved to thrust in and out of her body hard. She grunted with each thrust against his mouth.

His dick was large. She felt it reach her cervix. If he moved and ground just a little hard, he would rub against it for sure. He moved his arms again, but this time he maneuvered her legs to go over both his shoulders. He felt like she was being bent in half when he leaned back down to kiss her in this position. It had been a while since she had been stretched, and having her knees near her ears was stretching her thighs out.

He pounded into her mercilessly from this position. He rocked her body with each thrust. The rocking and thrusting was working magic on her clit. She let go and moaned loudly while saying yes please, over and over. The tingles took over her body. First, it gathered in her stomach and seemed to spread all over her body. She screamed out, stiffening her back. She felt him pump in a few times more, groaning loudly in her ear before stopping. The pulsing movements of his cock let her know he was done.

He stayed in her for just a few seconds more before pulling out and collapsing on the bed next to her. After just laying for a few moments, he got up and went to grab a warm washcloth from the bathroom to help clean her up. She blushed as he wiped the come from her gently. After a quick trip to the bathroom from both of them, she gathered her alb and slipped it on before picking up his discarded clothing and put it in the hamper.

She nodded to him and then moved to leave to go back to her room.

“You can stay cara mia,” he called out to her.

“Maybe some other time,” she said sweetly and left.

His eyebrows nearly left his face as they arched. Any Sister here would kill to sleep with him after a session, but he always kicked them out afterward. She stayed with him after their passion, and she took off. He didn’t even ask her about when she told him to slow down.

Tomorrow, he would tell her to make time for him in his busy schedule to sit and discuss things. He wouldn’t have her until they sorted out expectations and do’s and don’t’s. He slipped under his covers and quickly fell asleep, hoping to dream of this raven-haired beauty.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more is revealed. Sister asks Ravinia for a favor.  
> No sex. There is a plot afoot.

It was a busy day for everyone at the Church. Copia was getting ready for the tour and the Ghouls were excited. They were seen running up and down the halls forgetting to pack what they needed. Ravinia ran down the hall to Gabriel’s room. He told her something had changed, and she was needed to alter his schedule.

She didn’t know what could upset his schedule anymore. He was adding more night masses throughout the week. With more and more people coming and pledging their love and souls to the Dark Lord, he was needed to serve more. Was he going to add another service this week? She wondered about more possibilities before arriving at his door.

She knocked quickly and turned the knob. She scheduled all of his sessions with the Sisters and knew he was alone. Once word spread that they would have to schedule sex sessions, she became very popular. So many even tried to bribe for better times, but she always turned them down. It was first come, first serve with her. She even had made a list of Sisters who showed up first, but she would alternate them out of the daily schedule. He wanted to see as many Sisters as he could and constantly seeing the same few every day was not what he wanted.

“Sir? What changes did you need me to make to your schedule?” she asked quickly, not wanting to waste time.

“Ah Ravinia, thank you for coming so promptly,” he said, pushing away from his desk with a paper in his hand. “It seems we are being summoned to follow Copia on this last leg of the tour. Here is the itinerary we are to follow. You know I love a good party, so while Copia is onstage, I am to go spread the word however I please.”

Ravinia nodded and took the paper from Gabriel’s hand. She looked over the dates of the tour. Many of the cities were nearby, and some were overseas. He would travel for over a year. Her heart almost stopped. She enjoyed spending time with him.

A few days earlier:

“Cara mia, we need to talk,” he said after asking her to come to his room and clearing his schedule for most of the morning. “I want to discuss what goes on when we are together. You seem scared and I don’t want to feel like I am pressuring you to do things you don’t want to do.”

She was honored he cleared his schedule just to sit down and talk with her. She sat next to him the loveseat he had in his room. He would find out some things about her today, but not everything. She was not comfortable just yet with just opening up to him all the way.

“Thank you,” she started, “I didn’t mean to scare you. I know you want me to explain how I came here and such.”

He nodded at her. He had been curious about her life before joining the Church. He even tried to get Nihil to talk, but he said it was up to her to share and it was not his place to tell her story.

“I put my past where it should be. In the past. I don’t want to share what happened, yet.” She played with the hem of her alb. “Papa Nihil helped me. I was not in a great relationship and my family was not supportive so I was desperate to get away.”

He felt an overpowering urge to protect her. She was so sweet and kind to him. She never judged him and how he handled the Sisters. She was always so understanding and here he finds a bit of information about her. She was from a tumultuous home life.

“What about when I moved too quickly or startled you by ripping your alb off?”

“Remember when I said I knew about that life?” she squirmed next to him. “I have always been a part of it. I was very young and naïve when I first started. I ignored the rules and found myself with men and women who did not respect boundaries. You moving fast just flashes me back to times when I didn’t have control.”

She hoped that was enough. She did not want to go into detail about what happens when he moves too fast or rips clothes off of her. This should be enough for him to not push her. She still wasn’t ready to let anyone know of her past. She wanted to move on from it.

“I understand,” he replied and reached out to hold her hand. She accepted his grasp, and they sat for a minute. “We need to come up with signals. You can just tap me three times if you want me to slow down or ease up. I want our times together to be enjoyable and not a sense of anxiety for you.”

“I can do that. I just need to trust you right?” nervous laughter erupted from her.

He pulled her close to him for a hug. He didn’t do hugs either. Not with the sisters unless maybe they played too rough, but even then, it was a quick hug. “You can trust that I will keep you safe. You can trust that when you are with me, you won’t have to beg me to stop or that I will not listen to you.”

She wanted to ask why he was being so different to her. She would be in the room sometimes when he was with the other Sisters, and not once did he get soft like this. Could he have feelings for her? She pushed that thought out of her mind. No way. This was Gabriel. The grouchiest motherfucker in the Church. He didn’t have feelings other than feeling up someone. She knew that he loved her scheduling and helping with the Sisters after their sessions with him. He was just making sure she was okay to continue her job.

Back to the present day:

He saw her face drop looking at the schedule. “You okay cara?”

“You will be gone for so long. How do you want me to handle your schedule while you are away?”

“My sweet dear, you are coming with me. I cannot do what I need to do without you,” he said, smiling at her.

He had plans for her. But first, this would be a great test. Could she handle everything about him? This tour would be an annoying necessity. Copia was becoming a nervous wreck. He started out shy when he became the frontman, but now as he grew into his role he was becoming bolder and sexier. He had to live up to it and he didn’t know if he could. He requested Gabriel to come and help with the crowds since he was good at commanding the fans.

“I’m going on tour with all of you?” she blinked back her shock.

“Yes,” he became concerned instantly. Her face drained of all color. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, sorry. I am just thinking about how to handle your schedule. Are the sisters coming along also?” she asked quickly, hiding her fear.

He noticed her deflection. Something was up. “No, they aren’t coming along. Papa Emeritus the third will stay and they love his ways in bed too much to go out on tour.”

“Okay, well that will make scheduling your free time easier,” her mind switched from panic over to rational thoughts.

“You can also wear different clothes while we travel. I can’t imagine you wearing just this around the fans.” He rested his hand on her thigh and slid it towards her body slowly. He wouldn’t mind her wearing this on the road, but with the way she reacts in private with him, he didn’t want to imagine how she would react to their more handsy fans.

“Okay, but I don’t have any other clothes. I threw all of them away after the first week here,” she said, wrinkling her nose. She realized she needed to go shopping.

“Go out and take a sister or two to help you find some clothes you will feel comfortable in,” he told her and clapped his hands once like it was a celebratory thing.

“Well, I better get going,” she stared at the itinerary again. “It looks like we are leaving tomorrow?”

“Yes, we are,” he saw her look more relaxed, but he could see there was something behind her bravado.

“Okay, I’ll get my things packed and then come back here to help you pack. Unless you do that on your own?” she didn’t know how to handle him on tour. Handling him as a static person in the Church here in Sweden was easy. Handling him as a mobile Pope was another beast altogether. She would have to spend tonight planning. She did not want to be surprised by anything.

She walked to Sister Imperator’s office, hoping to catch her. “I’m sorry, you are confusing me with someone who cares!”

Yep, she was in her office, Ravinia thought. She knocked on the door and entered when she heard Sister screamed enter.

“Oh, Ravinia, glad you are here. I understand you will travel with us.”

“Yes, Sister. That’s why I am here now. Gabriel told me I could wear different clothes on tour. I need to go shopping but I don’t have any money and leaving this place makes me nervous.”

“I’ll deal with that later. Right now I have a personal request. I know you have worked with Gabriel for two weeks now, and his attitude towards the Sisters has changed. His night masses are stimulating. He is engaging with the public much better than before. I was hoping you can work some of that magic with Copia.”

Ravinia did not expect that. It was talked about how well she was handling Gabriel and his temper. She didn’t realize that it would mean she would be a stress toy. She didn’t know how to proceed. Gabriel would be upset. He was jealous of how Copia was bringing in more souls than he ever did. But this was a job for her.

“I’ll see what I can do,” she replied. Maybe they could just talk or something. She didn’t want to think about if he wanted the same attention as Gabriel.

“Excellent, now as for shopping. I figured as much when I saw you toss out your old clothes.” She walked around her desk and bent to open the bottom drawer. Ravinia could hear a metal box open and shut. Sister handed her a wad of cash. “Don’t go cheap. You represent the Church now. Buy things of quality and try to stick to the colors of the Church. Black, deep red, green, white, gold, and dark gray.”

Ravinia nodded and took the money. She hurried back to her room and shoved the cash in her purse and grabbed a jacket. She didn’t want everyone to ogle her lack of underwear while she shopped. She needed to hurry. Packing Gabriel for the tour, she figured he would be anal with how things should be arranged.

Gabriel was humming to himself while padding around his room. He was excited about the tour. Not excited to follow around anxiety-riddled Copia, but still. The cities on the tour he had visited before, and maybe the groupies there would remember him. The thought of getting more ass than just the same old sisters excited him to no end.

He was so busy imagining the bare asses presenting to him he didn’t hear the knock at his door. The door opened and there was the silver-haired, tight pant devil.

“Oh, sorry Papa,” he called out. “I did not realize you were not dressed yet.”

Gabriel turned around, annoyed as shit already at Copia. “What do you need?”

“Um, Papa, I was wondering since Ravinia is coming along, could I, um, borrow her? She seems to calm you so well and you know I get the jitters…”

He saw red. Normally he didn’t care who fucked whom in the Church, but she belonged to him. He was about to tell this goofy fucker what would happen, but then he stopped. The Dark Lord had brought her here via Papa Nihil.

“Stop talking,” he commanded. “You can ask her. But know she works for me. If I need her, I need her. She handles my schedule and other things. The only reason the night masses are growing is because of how she helps ME.”

“Yes, yes, Papa. Of course,” he kept nodding and bowing in front of him.

“Get out. I am waiting for her to get here to help me pack.” He wished to grab Copia by the collar of his shirt and slam him into the wall. He was almost like a little brother in how annoying he could be. The third could be like that, too. Them growing up together was a testament to how brothers close in age could nearly kill each other. He loved to shove him into the couch cushions and pile drive him till he cried for Satan.

Copia left when Ravinia arrived. She looked flustered already and a little wide-eyed seeing Copia in his room.

“Sir? Is it a good time for me to be here?”

“Yes, Copia was just leaving!” he yelled to help the Cardinal to hurry his ass up.

“Good evening, Ravinia. I am excited to have you on the last part of the tour with us,” Copia said before exiting the room.

She closed the door behind him and faced Gabriel. Did he come to ask the same thing Sister did of her? Gabriel looked so mad. His face was dark. But she had a job to do.

“Do you need me to pack everything for you? What all do you want to take?” she asked, walking past him and opening up his closet. The best way to handle his moods is to either ignore them or distract him from them. She dug around his closet and looked back at him. “Well, where are your suitcases?”

“Under my bed,” he growled. His mood was not lifting. “I’ll hand you everything I need to be packed. We leave at first light in the morning.”

“Yes sir,” she was nervous being around him when he was in this mood. It was not like the playful dominating mood he was known for.

They worked silently together. She worked to make sure his things were packed to minimize wrinkling. Once they were done, she wanted to ask him about Copia. She thought she should say something about what was asked of her from Sister Imperator. His mood was already foul. She decided not to add to it.

“I’ll set your things outside your door. See you in the morning Papa,” she said pulling his rolling luggage to the door. She walked out and waved over a Ghoul to take his luggage. The broad-shouldered Ghoul was one of her favorites. He seemed so sweet and huggable. She walked back to her room and tore off the tags and sticker labels from her new clothes. She was touring with a band mostly, she didn’t want to wear dressy outfits. Tight-fitting jeans, t-shirts and a nice jean jacket seemed perfect. She only had her small duffel with her, so she rolled and folded her clothes carefully and packed them in the bag.

This would be an interesting tour.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia and Ravinia talk to each other alone.  
> Is there a spark? Does Papa get jealous?  
> (no smut here. more plot afoot. next chapter will smut your face off)

Ravinia woke before dawn. She was excited to travel and was wondering what to expect. She changed out of her alb and slipped on a pair of skull leggings and pulled on a green tank top and finished her look with a black cardigan. She brushed her teeth and put her hair in a topknot. Traveling was always the hardest part of any journey. It was best to be as comfortable as you can be. She padded back to her bed and slipped on her newest chucks she bought last night. They were dark black and had an elastic back so they could be easily slipped on and off.

She grabbed her bag and made sure everything was in there. The hallways were quiet, but she could hear various members talking and moving around. She reached Gabriel’s door and knocked. The door opened immediately. Was he waiting for her, she wondered?

“You look… different,” he said, eyeing her up and down.

“Bad different? Good different? I just wanted to be comfortable for the plane ride. We are flying to America. It’s a long flight with many stops.” She felt self-conscious about her clothing choices for a second until she felt his hand on her ass as she walked past him.

“Good different,” his voice rumbled in his chest. “Who knew more clothes, especially green clothes, would have you look even better?”

“We do not have time!” she pleaded with him. She knew from that look in his eyes what he had in mind. He was insatiable, but she was glad he got out of his mood from last night. She needed him to focus though.

“You are right, but that won’t stop me from fucking you on the plane,” he reached around and rubbed his fingers over her sex. “Are you ready to go?”  
Ravinia was speechless. She had a strong feeling he did not mean fucking her in the tiny bathrooms onboard. She nodded at him, panting at his touch. She was ready all right.  
She grabbed his hand and held it to keep him from groping her needlessly while they walked to airport shuttle vans. The excitement was palpable. The short rest in between tour dates seemed to revive the Ghouls and Ghoulettes. Everyone piled into the vans and they were off. It was a long ride to the airport, and Gabriel passed the time by running his fingers over the skull print on her leggings. He would move closer to her crotch every few movements.

She bats his hand away. “Behave!”

“Never,” he whispered. “Be careful, this will be the o n l y time you can tell me what to do.”

The drive was uneventful except for his wandering hands and her heart rate increasing with each touch. The shuttles arrived at a private airport and drove right up to a private jet. It was huge. Enough room for everyone and then some. She had flown many times in her life, but to board a plane that was privately owned was a first.  
She held on tight to her duffel as she approached the stairs leading up to the plane. Signing away her soul to join the church was already paying off in many ways. Gabriel’s hand rested on her lower back, guiding her onto the plane.

An aircrew person called out for him, asking for his help on how to load the plane up. He grumbled and told her that his room is in the back with his name on the door and to wait for him.

“Things haven’t changed since I toured dickless!” he shouted at the crew. He stomped down the stairs and began ordering people around.

She watched him for a bit, in his element. He loved to tell everyone how to do everything. She walked into the jet and made her way to the back as he said. It wasn’t like the commercial airplanes she was used to. Everyone had their room. She took a peek inside one and saw it was set up with a reclining bed and tv. She wanted to look around more, but she heard the ghouls and ghoulettes boarding. She didn’t want to get caught snooping in their areas.

She found Gabriel’s room and opened to find a full-size bed, a small loveseat, and a table with two swivel chairs. Walking in, she didn’t know what to do. It would be a long flight. Did he intend for her to sleep here with him? An attendant opened the door and brought in a small bag she didn’t remember packing for him. The attendant handed it to her and quickly left.

“Okayyy,” she said to herself. She threw her duffel on the bed and then opened the small bag she was handed. Inside she found his laptop and a black and green leather portfolio.

She had not seen this before. She didn’t hear him coming to the room just yet, so she pulled it out of the bag and opened it. It was all of her schedules she had printed out for him. He was very organized and anal in keeping them all. She closed it and put it back in the bag. She pulled out the laptop and set it on the table for him and her to use.

She left the room to explore more. She wanted to see more of the plane before they took off. If there were rooms in the back, then what was in the front. The narrow hallway leads her past the entry door and into a spacious seating area complete with a standing bar. Her face lit up seeing everything. She almost wanted to pinch herself to make sure this was real.

“Miss Ravinia?” Copia called out to her.

She turned to face him. He was carrying a black leather carry-on bag. She forced herself to not laugh at him, as his hair was messy from the wind outside.

“Yes, Cardinal?”

“Can I talk with you before the plane takes off?” he motioned for her to follow him.

“Of course,” she replied and walked behind him to his quarters. It was the room right next to Gabriel. He had a smaller room, but it was set up the same way.

He grabbed her hand and held it while he spoke softly to her. “Thank you for coming on this leg of the tour. Gabriel speaks so highly of you and how you help him. I was wondering if I, too, could receive some help.”

She felt her face blush. Gabriel talks about her with the clergy, and he brags on her. “What do you need me to do Cardinal?”

“I- I don’t know. What do you do with him that helps him so much?” He leads her over to his love seat and sat down, dragging her to sit with him.

“I just schedule his day-to-day life,” she explained.

“That helps him?” he asked, not convinced.

“Well sure, before it was a chaotic mess where he didn’t know if he was coming or going. Now he has a clear schedule and even with all the work he does and all the sex he has with the sisters, he even now has time to spend on his own. He didn’t have that before.”

“Oh, I like the thought of quiet time. I am always so amped after a ritual. Too many over-eager fans try to get with me afterward and while I can find the enthusiasm, I am so exhausted. So yes, please take over my schedule. Here,” he looked through his carry-on bag and pulled out a portfolio similar to Gabriel’s, except it was a deep red. He flipped through a few pages and then pulled out one paper with a lot of scribbles all over it. “This is what I do on the day of a ritual, down to the final minute of the ritual. Please help me.”

She took the page and looked over it. Wow, she thought, no wonder he was a mess. This was overwhelming to read.

“I will fix this for you, Cardinal. This won’t do. No wonder you are so stressed,” she leaned close to him and hugged him. He needed one after seeing this. As soon as she was in his arms, her eyes rolled back into her head, he smelled amazing. The cologne mixed with his natural body scent was magnificent.

He wrapped both arms around her, enveloping her in his scent and presence. She was so sweet and concerned about his well-being. Everyone else was just trying to use him to get more followers for the Church. He could feel that she wasn’t wearing a bra, and he had noticed before she had a nice pair of tits. He was feeling very attracted to her instantly.

“You give wonderful hugs,” he said, squeezing her a little tighter.

“So do you,” she felt comfortable there, savoring his embrace and smell. She could get lost here, but she could feel a presence. Her eyes flew open, Gabriel. He was standing at the door, staring at them both.

“You can stay with him if you prefer,” he spat at them. “Copia, don’t break her. I need her later.” He walked to his room, slamming the door.

“I should go,” her voice strained.

“Yes, yes. I don’t want to keep you from your duties with him,” he smiled genuinely at her.

She took his paper and walked out into the small hallway. He was so different from Gabriel. So kind and full of anxiety, just like her. She didn’t knock on his door but just walked in and saw him lying on his bed. He laid on top of the blankets but kicked off his shoes and had one arm covering his eyes.

She walked over to his laptop and placed the schedule on the table. She would tackle that in a second.

“I don’t want to stay with him,” she spoke softly.

“Seemed like you were getting cozy with him,” he grumbled. He didn’t move.

“I promised I would help him any way I can. He just wants me to work his schedule like I did for you.” She explained. “I work for the Church Gabriel. Nihil hired me, not you.”

He was acting jealous. Which was stupid. That meant he cared for her beyond just fucking. She stared at him. Could he? She shook her head. No. That would start trouble and that was the one thing she wanted to get away from.

“You work for me, Ravinia. I am the reason Nihil was even looking for someone to hire,” his voice was too calm and even. She could feel her body sweat. He was getting upset.

“What do you want me to do?” she asked, “Do you want me to leave? I can sleep out in the open area with the drinks and movie screen.” She got up and grab her bag.

He sat up finally and looked at her. “No, Stay here.”

“Yes, sir,” she mumbled and walked to his laptop. She opened it and started the word program to fix Copia’s schedule. The quicker she managed this, the quicker she could handle Gabriel and his temper.

She could hear him lay back down and after a few minutes his breathing evened out. He fell asleep as the plane took off. They were in the air, and her excitement returned. She stared out the window, watching the ground get smaller and smaller.

Leaning in the chair, she swiveled it to face Gabriel. He had no reason to be so cranky. He was about to throw himself back into the life he loved so much when he led rituals.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mile-high club gains another member.

Ravinia sat in the swivel chair for a few minutes more, watching Gabriel sleep. She could hear the flight attendants move down the plane asking the Ghouls and Ghoulettes if they needed anything. She could hear a certain ghoul stomp his way through the plane looking for his favorite drink he brought on himself but cannot find it. She knew the beefy ghoul would take it and place it where he couldn’t reach. She loved watching them fight.

She opened the laptop and went over Copia’s schedule. The more she studied his handwritten one, the more she realized he would only have 20 minutes of free time during the day. She was about to get up and ask him if he needs 8 hours of sleep or if she could cut into that when Gabriel suddenly snorted awake.

“Have we taken off already?”

“Yep, we have been in the air for like 30 minutes or so,” she looked at the clock on the laptop. She stood and walked to the door to go talk to Copia.

"Where are you going?” he cleared his throat asking.

“I need to ask Copia a few things before I finish his typing up his schedule.” She had her hand on the knob of the door when she felt Gabriel move unnaturally fast behind her. His hand rested on the door, preventing her from leaving.

“Remember when I said you would fuck me on the plane?” his voice seemed to travel straight to her clit. He grabbed her wrist, freeing her from the doorknob.

“Yes,” she breathed out. She had wondered if he was still planning on fucking her on the plane after his attitude reared up.

With his other hand, he tilted her head to the side and sucked on her neck. “These leggings you are wearing are sinfully tight, cara.”  
As he sucked on her neck, he moved his hand down her body. Once he reached her crotch, he palmed her, rubbing in a slow circle. She leaned back closing her eyes letting her body just give in.

“I want you to scream for me when you come,” he whispered in her ear before taking her earlobe into his mouth and sucking lightly. “You need to be punished for swatting at my hand in the van ride to the plane. You never get to tell me what to do.”

Her eyes popped open with that, but she ignored the punishing part. It was the screaming part that she got stuck on. Scream? She looked to the door knowing that beyond the inch-thick plastic door, there were at least ten people were in earshot.

“I want all of them to hear what only I can do to you,” he nibbled her ear while digging his fingers into the fabric of the leggings. “Hmm. Good girl, not wearing any underwear. Did you not buy any?”

She couldn’t talk. His fingers and mouth were both causing a glitch in her brain. She shook her head to at least answer him. She had thought about buying underwear but decided against it. Walking around without any for two weeks was so comfortable.

“Such a dirty girl,” he said and turned her to face him. “Have you ever fucked in the air?”

“No, the bathrooms were always too small on planes to attempt,” her voice came back to answer, only when he stopped rubbing her through her leggings. Just as she caught her breath, he shoved his hand into her leggings and rubbed her clit with his expert fingers.

“Well, we have more than enough room here,” he slipped one finger inside her. “Take off your clothes.”

She pulled off her cardigan and lifted her tank top up and off her and just tossed them both somewhere, anywhere. His fingers were pulsing against her. She slipped her thumbs into her leggings and pushed them down. He removed his hand for a second, waiting for her to kick off her shoes and get rid of the pants. When she stood back up, he smiled wickedly at her.

“I’m trying to decide whether to fuck against the door and hope the latch can hold us both or have you straddle me and ride me on the bed,” he said while ripping his clothes off. He looked at her lasciviously.

“Bed?” she hoped.

He shook his head at her slowly. He moved and pinned her against the door, kissing her hard. His hands were roaming along her sides down to her ass. He slid them up to her breasts where he grabbed and squeezed them gently before pinching both nipples.

Ravinia moaned when his fingers rolled over her now hard nipples. She put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself.

“Look how desperate you are,” he rasped in her ear. “In just a few seconds I can have you wanting, no…needing me. You are so dirty cara.”

His hands moved back to her ass. He gripped and lifted her. She took the hint and wrapped her legs around his waist. She didn’t know what to do with her hands again. To brace her body against the door or hold on to him. She got frustrated with herself. This wasn’t like the first few times she has had sex. She yelled at herself in her head to get over herself. He was someone she could trust.

“I thought you would make me scream,” she found her voice finally. “Quit teasing me. Make me scream.”

His dick went from hard to rock solid. No one has ever talked to him like that before, during, or even after sex. The Sisters just blindly obeyed him just to get close to their orgasm. Writhing around and even exaggerating their moans and gasps. Half the time it felt like he was in a bad porno.

“Really now? Talkback like that again and I will punish you like the others,” he warned. He gave her his best “don’t fuck with me but keeping fucking me” look.

She squeezed her legs for a second and ground her hips to get him to hurry. “Okay,” she wanted him to do something, anything to attack the ache that began in her center.  
He pushed her legs down gently till she was standing in front of him. He twirled her around having her face the door and told her to put her hands against it.

“How many spanks do you think you can take before I have you screaming my name?” He rubbed her ass with one hand.

She turned her head to look at him. He was standing next to her stark naked with a raging hard-on about to spank her. If she wasn’t dripping down her leg before, she was now.

“Want me to count?”

He pulled his hand back and smacked her ass hard. He kept his eyes on hers. “Such a sassy mouth. Where did this come from?”

SLAP! Her hips swayed forward with the power he put behind the spank.

“It's been around your dick twice, maybe you just rubbed off on me.”

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

She whimpered with the last one, and the sound was welcome. He slipped his fingers between her soft dripping folds. He dipped his fingers inside and then rubbed her clit in slow circles. She could no longer hold her self up and instead leaned against the door moaning at his movements.

“Maybe that’s where I should keep you, so you don’t run your mouth anymore.”

He pulled his hand free, ready to spank her in a slow, steady rhythm.

“It will take more than just your dick to get me to stop talking,” she groaned loudly as she felt his hand spank her hard.

SLAP! He nearly spanked her into the door with that one. She felt him move away from her, but she remained where she stood. He was rummaging around behind her to reach the clothes he removed. She heard the undeniable sound of a belt being removed from his pants.

“I think we just graduated to using instruments,” he said, putting his hand back on her lower back. The folded belt tapped her ass twice to get her ready. She giggled and wiggled her hips.

CRACK! The first slap of the belt made her ass bounce.

She moaned into the door and pushed her ass out further. “Fuck,” she whispered.

CRACK! It was hurting now. She was close to clawing the door now.

CRACK! She couldn’t hold it in anymore. He was spanking her harder now.

CRACK! She cried out then.

He stopped. He dropped the belt and rubbed her now red ass. He was almost proud of how she took the belt. Next time, he would extend it out, but he didn’t want to overwhelm her again.

He pressed his body against hers and moved his hands up and down her body. His cock was nestled in between her warm to the touch ass. He settled his hands on her breasts, caressing and squeezing them. He moved his hips in a slow, thrusting way to bring her back to him.

“Please, Papa,” she pleaded. “I need you.”

That’s all he needed to hear. He bent his knees to angle his cock to slide in and held her in place. His fingers found her wet slit and guided his cock inside her. He pressed in till he could go in no further. She felt so tight and warm, he almost came right then.

She pushed back against him and grunted. He wasn’t moving fast enough for her. She needed him hard and fast, and he was taking his time. She wiggled against him and pushed back again, hoping he would take the fucking hint.

His fingers gripped her hips tightly. He thrust in and out slowly. Her moans were becoming louder each thrust. He picked up the pace along with her hips. He could see her straining to stay steady on her tiptoes.

“Is this what you needed?” he grunted and pounded into her.

It felt like a machine was fucking her from behind. She lost control of herself. She could feel the orgasm barreling through her body. Every movement and hip gyration was causing her to become more and more vocal.

“I’m coming!” she screamed out. “I’m coming!”

He kept pounding into her faster and faster. His hips slamming against her with his own, moaning and grunting. The pressure built in his stomach and he knew he was going to either come with her or damn near right after her. He felt her push back with each of his thrusts, causing him to hit her g-spot even more intensely. He kept going until she screamed out as she came. Her inner walls clamped down on him, causing him to come with her.

He couldn’t hold her up anymore or himself. They collapsed to the floor, catching their breath. He laid there on his back, just staring at the ceiling. He snapped his attention back to Ravinia knowing she would be overcome and crying. 

He got up off the ground and picked her up. She was sobbing a little, as he expected. He moved them both to the bed, pulling back the covers and setting her down. There was a small bathroom in the room off to the corner. It was a small shoebox of a room. He wet a small washcloth and wiped himself down quickly. He wet and rung out the excess and walked to her.

“Are you okay, cara mia?” he asked softly. She was lying on her stomach and facing away from him, but he could still hear her quiet sobs. He placed the cool wet cloth on her rear and pat it down.

She turned her head to face him. Her eyes were red from crying, but she smiled at him. “Yes, thank you.”

“Rest, you can work later, but right now I just want you here.” He laid next to her, taking the wet cloth off to let the cool airplane air lessen the redness.  
She momentarily forgot she was on a plane until she heard an attendant knock on their door. “Can I get either of you anything? Water?”

Ravinia’s eyes nearly bulged out of her skull. “Everyone just heard me come!” She shoved her face into the pillow on the bed and screamed again in embarrassment.  
Gabriel snorted. “It was music to my ears. I don’t give a fuck what anyone else thinks.”

He got up from the bed and walked to the door, still naked, and cracked it open. “Water will be fine, thanks.”

Her face could not turn any more red, she thought. She lifted her head and turned around to peek at who was at the door. She got an eyeful of Papa’s ass and two ghouls smiling and giving her a thumbs-up sign. Oh my fuck! She thought.

Gabriel closed the door in their faces and he walked back to her with two small bottles of water. “Here you go. Ready for round two?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter
> 
> She reveals a little secret to Copia.
> 
> It gets better, I promise. I am not really happy with this chapter. But it will pick up. Things are about to get way more smuttier. Buckle your seatbelt!

Round two did not happen. He teased her for a second before dressing and leaving her to go get a drink from the bar. She sat in the bed, wincing a little at her stinging ass. The pain eventually faded away after a moment. She got up and fished her clothes off the floor, dressing in haste. She had hoped he would stay with her for a little while longer, but his demeanor changed in an instant and he left her alone.

She grabbed Copia’s schedule again and went to find him again. His room being right next door, she knew he heard everything. This would be embarrassing. He asked her what she did to help Gabriel, and she only told him half the story. Would he want the same? Would he request some release? Fuck, she screamed in her head. This would be so awkward, but whatever. She still had a job to do. She would do it, regardless.

She walked to his room and knocked. He answered quickly and smiled at her. “Back so soon?”

“Yeah, I had a question about your schedule. Can I come in?” he opened the door wider for her to come in and sit.

She walked over to his table and was about to sit down when he clicked his tongue quickly against his teeth. He ran over to his bed and grabbed a pillow and placed it on the chair she stood by. He looked concerned for a second, but his face broke into a giant smile.  
If there was a darker shade of red in the world, she would be one shade below it. He heard. He was listening! She sat down on the pillow and thanked him.

“Now, what did you want to know?” he sat across from her and clasped his hands together on the table ready to listen.

“Well, I typed this all up and made some adjustments but all I could manage was 20 minutes of free time,” she wrinkled her nose knowing no matter what, it was not enough down time for him.

“Twenty minutes?! That’s more than I have now,” he beamed at her. “Thank you!”

“Wait, you are okay with just twenty minutes of downtime a day? I would ask you if you really needed eight hours to sleep or if I could cut into that.”

“No no, I need my sleep. If I don’t get enough, this beautiful face will not glow for my fans,” he touched his face lightly and gave her a smirk.

That damned smirk. Seems like once you become part of the clergy, you get trained on how to smile like a motherfucker.

“Then I will go back and type this up and get it printed for you,” she moved to stand when he reached over the table and grabbed one of her hands.

“Don’t go. Um. I overheard …” he nodded towards the wall they shared. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Her face returned to that horrid shade of red. She could feel the heat radiate off her face.

“You did?”

“Yes, The Sisters have been lining up at my door since he was hellbent on punishing them. I’ve seen his work. Are you okay?” he looked genuinely concerned.

“I am fine Cardinal,” she pat his hand. “He would never hurt me. As for the sisters, I know before I arrived, he was vicious but now that I am here, I make sure he doesn’t get carried away and mostly they use their signals if it's too much. So which ones are complaining??”

She was about to throw some hands at the sisters if they would talk shit about Gabriel.

“It warms me that you defend him with so much fire in you,” he stated, leaning back in his chair. “I wish I had someone by my side like you.”

She thought about that for a second. He was an anxious mess and his schedule had him with many people throughout the day, but who was there to just sit and get to know him? She sat back down on the pillow. Nihil hired her to work for the Church. He is part of that, and he needs help. She didn’t want him to feel lonely in a crowd, and that’s exactly what he is saying. It wouldn't hurt to know more people than the ghouls, ghoulettes, and Sister Imperator.

“Cardinal, how about we get to know one another? I spend all day making sure Gabriel gets his needs met and talking with him but I don’t really have friends in the Church.” She didn’t realize that she needed a friendship until she said it out loud. Working and being distracted by Gabriel had her mind off of her past life, but she was lonely.

“I would like that. But won’t he mind?” he pointed to the door.

“How about we go out the front of the plane and drink and talk,” she offered. At least there they could talk openly without Gabriel lurking; like when he was all moody about their hug. Her stomach growled, making her realize she had eaten nothing since they took off.

They made their way to the front of the plane where Gabriel was busy regaling people of when he was on tour, how there were orgies on the plane with stowaway groupies. Okay then, she thought. He kept mentioning orgies and asses recently. She had engaged in them before, but it never suited her. Maybe with him it would be different. Her mind wandered about the possibilities when Copia interrupted her thoughts.

“What would like to drink or eat?” he asked giving her a menu.

“She wants a sandwich with a soda,” Gabriel interrupted.

Ravinia looked at him in shock. She DID want one, but how did he know? She rarely ate in his room or shared a meal with him. How the fuck did he just know? His eyes were penetrating her own, and she felt a shiver. Something was up, but she ignored it for now.

“What he said,” she said to the flight attendant. She shook her head at Gabriel as if to say wtf?

He looked away and moved to a reclining seat near her. “Put on a movie. We still have many hours before we land.”

The lights instantly dimmed. Wow, she thought. They listened and obeyed. She grew aroused. She liked the way he could just demand anything and everyone just obeys. He was powerful.

A flight attendant walked by her and handed Gabriel a nice expensive looking headset and sat on the armrest of his chair to help him plug it in. Her uniform was cut deliciously low and her breasts were spilling out, but she didn’t seem to mind or care.

“Oh, well thank you, my dear,” Gabriel said sweetly. “Want to sit on my lap and watch with me?”

She moved like liquid to sit sideways on him. Her legs were resting on the other armrest and she wrapped one arm around his neck and leaned her own head against the head rest above him. Ravinia watched his hand behind the attendant rub up and down her back and then land on her rear. His other hand was slowly making its way up her thigh.

She turned to Copia and smiled. “What movie will play?” she whispered.

“I think all The Omen movies,” he said. “It’s Papa’s favorite.”

“What’s your favorite?” she asked as her sandwich and drink arrive.

“There is a terrible movie in Italian about a family who is just evil to each other,” he explained. “I have no idea why but I love it.”

She nodded at him with her mouth full. Sounded interesting, but not really her thing.

“Where are you from?” he asked as a plate of pasta and red sauce was brought to him.

“Here and there,” she deflected. “I moved around a lot.”

“Why did you join as an acolyte? I have been wanting to know. Most are young children, not a beautiful young woman,” his eyes pierced into her own. She felt like he was using some sort of magic to get her to answer.

She stared right back, not thinking. “I had a change of faith and was escaping a hellish home life.”

She saw an actual flash reflected in his eyes. Shit, she could normally manage it, but he challenged her. Wait, that means.....

“You are a witch/wizard,” they whispered at each other. “Does he know?” he asked pointing to Gabriel.

She grabbed her sandwich and drink and motioned for him to follow her. He nodded and picked up his plate and drink, and together they strolled to his room.

“He doesn’t know yet,” she said when they sat at his little table. “I was going to tell him soon but there is never a good time. He is so busy. Please do not tell him.”

“I wont sweetheart, it wouldn’t be right for me to tell him anything anyways,” he said in between bites. "As you can see, I can do a little myself. But no one here in the Church knows either. I want a little mystery for myself."

They ate in silence for a bit. Ravinia felt relief that at least one secret was known by someone else and by someone who can do something similar. She stared at him. The cologne, his demeanor, and the close quarters were causing some feelings to rise. She felt a deep attraction with Copia. The way his pants were clinging to his thighs...gave her thoughts.

“That’s why you ran away, huh?” he broke the silence. He wanted to know more about the minx who can control magic and who is slowly causing Gabriel to fall for her.

“Pretty much,” she felt a relief to speak about it. “My family tried to exorcise what they thought was a demon in me. Convinced I would be saved.”

“Can't exorcise what is not there. Plus, it’s a beautiful gift.” He smiled at her.

They both heard Gabriel’s door open and shut. The attendant was giggling and soon moaning. No round two for Ravinia, but he was getting his. She turned back to her sandwich and finished it. She was enjoying Copia’s company immensely.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut life is best life. 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> More plot in the next chapter.

The rest of the flight was uneventful for Ravinia. Gabriel fucked with the rest of the flight attendants, something about a warm welcome back. They made one quick fuel stop once they reached New York but were back in the air to fly to Seattle. By then it was night, and she did not want to sleep near the bar. The chairs didn’t recline enough back for her to sleep in.

She walked down the hallway, hearing the ghouls and ghoulettes snoring. She was so ready to be off the flight. It seemed like it was taking forever. She barged into Gabriel’s room as he was brushing his teeth naked.

“Can I sleep in here with you?” she asked, eyeing his bed.

“Of course,” he spat out the toothpaste. “Was wondering when you would join me today. I thought would have wanted some practice before we started the orgies in America.”

She flopped onto his bed, grabbed one pillow and hugged it like it was a shortened body pillow. Her body relaxed in an instant, laying on the bed. Sitting in the chairs for a long time was wreaking havoc on her.

“No, I thought I would just do what I normally do when you are with people,” she was fighting to keep her eyes open. She felt the bed dip down as he laid next to her.

“Which is?” he asked. He scooted right up next to her body and wrapped his arms around her. He could smell the cologne from Copia on her, but he didn’t care. She was here in his arms and not in Copia’s.

“Watching and making sure no one gets injured,” she wiggled next to him to get comfortable. This felt so right, she thought. He was so warm and cozy like his body was a blanket itself.

He pulled her even closer. Her breath evened out, and he knew she was out. “I figured out your secret cara mia. Your eyes gave you away after our morning session.” He kissed her neck and laid his head down.

There was no doubt in his mind she was a witch. A living, breathing witch. Her eyes were soaked with tears when he picked her up from the floor. But when she looked at him while she was lying on her stomach, they glowed bright white. He didn’t want to bring it up just then as she was embarrassed by her screaming during the flight, but it disturbed him a little. He thought Nihil was playing him by sending a witch to calm him down.

He left her in the room just to get his head on straight. The more he distracted himself and saw her connect with Copia, the angrier he got. He screwed the flight attendants not just for practice, as he said, but more just to distract him. They were good fucks, but nothing like her.

****

A few hours later, the plane landed, and everyone slowly woke up.

“Ravinia, wake up,” Gabriel squeezed her and kissed her neck. “We can sleep more when we reach the Hotel. Tonight, we are going out and partying.”

She groaned and moved her body to the edge of the bed, but kept her head still on the pillow. She did not want to leave just yet. That was the best sleep of her life. She lifted her head finally and grabbed her shoes and bag and carried both. She didn’t care to be walking around without her shoes. Sleeping for just a few hours was just cruel at this point. She followed the ghouls, not caring if Gabriel was behind her or not, but she could feel his presence. She could always sense him. Her mind was too sleepy to comprehend that.

Two black SUVs had driven up to greet everyone off the plane. She followed the stompy ghoul into one. He was grumpy as fuck being forced to wake up and walk around. She figured he would pick the vehicle that would be quiet. She was right. He got into the very back of the first vehicle and pat the seat next to him for her to sit next to him.

They seemed to have an unspoken agreement that being awake right now sucked balls. She sat next to him and they both fell asleep again. She leaned on him and he violently grabbed her and used her as a body pillow, while shoving her duffel bag under their heads as a pillow.

Gabriel saw them cuddle and smiled. The angriest of his ghouls and he had taken an instant liking to Ravinia. She didn’t even seem scared when he moved her around like a rag doll. Interesting.

He made sure everyone and their luggage was packed into the SUVs. The drive to the Hotel was short, and he hated to wake her up again, but he had to. A clerk from the Hotel ran out the doors and greeted everyone and handed out room keys.

Ravinia was walking like a zombie next to him as they made their way to their room. There were enough rooms for everyone to have their own, even Ravinia but he didn’t want her away from him just yet. She plopped on the bed and looked at the clock, seeing it was still early.

She laid down on the bed and starfished the bed. “When do we have to wake up for real, for real?” she asked getting grumpier by the minute.

“In about two hours,” he said. “We flew from Sweden to New York in 8 hours and then 5 hours to get here. It's about 1 am our time, but 6 pm here. Get ready for tonight. We will go out and meet our fans and party!”

“Can you just tone it down a bit?” she was not ready to be awake. He was already up and ready to go party. This would be a long fucking night at this rate.

She knew sleeping for two hours right now would just end up with her being even more tired. She got out of the bed and pushed him out of the way to get to the shower. She needed one to wash off the recycled airplane air and sweat. She let out a loud sigh as the hot water hit her skin.

She slowly turned in a circle in the shower, letting the water pour over every inch of her body. A cool breeze hit her skin. She opened her eyes and saw she wasn’t alone anymore.

“Would you like some company?” he asked, grabbing a washcloth and getting it soapy.

The combination of being sleepy, the warm water, and his naked body caused her to react. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a deep, wet kiss. He dropped the washcloth and held her. Her tongue pushing into his mouth to deepen the kiss, made him growl deep in his chest. She wanted him, and he wanted her. No spanking. No roleplay. Just them together.

The shower was a small stall, but he didn’t care. He pushed her back against the wall and knelt in front of her. She was good with her mouth, but he was about to show her what his tongue can do beyond singing. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. He used his tongue to lick swirls on her inner thigh, ambling to her core.

He looked up to watch her face. She had her eyes closed and her mouth open quietly panting. In one movement, he put his tongue on her sex and sucked. The leg over his shoulder moved to pull him closer. She put her hand on top of his head and held him in place. He licked up and down her lips and when she was getting used to that he would shove his tongue inside her as far as he could. Her moans were so sweet to his ears.

He moved his right hand up slowly inserted his middle finger inside her. He made that “come here” move while inside and he hit her g-spot on the second movement. She tensed and reached with both hands to hold him still. He sucked on her clit while letting his finger work for him. Every now and then he would alternate between sucked and licking up and down her lips while moving his finger in and out and every which way.

She braced herself against the walls of the shower stall. He was dancing his tongue all around her lips, and his fingers were strumming her like a guitar. The one-leg she was standing on was getting weak. It shook a little as he was bringing her to bliss. She didn’t know if she could hold herself up anymore.

He could feel her becoming unsteady. He moved his tongue faster and added another finger to help her along. He wanted to make her come with his hand and mouth. He wanted to see her come undone.

The pressure was building in her stomach. He changed his pace again. His fingers were alternating between fast and slow, and his tongue tapped a rhythm on her clit. She lost it then. The orgasm came over her like a wave. She moaned his name as she came. He reached up with his other hand to hold her still. He kissed his way up her body, feeling her body still shuddering from her coming.

“Did that wake you up?” he kissed her jaw.

“Mm-hmm” she nodded, still relishing the aftershocks of her orgasm.

“Good, now it's my turn,” he teased.

She dropped to her knees immediately. There was no way she would pass up on sucking that cock. None. Before he could say or do anything, she swallowed his dick into her mouth. She placed her hands on his hips and moved up and down on his cock, swirling her tongue underneath.

She looked up at him, watching his face go through the many stages of shock. She moved her head forward, taking him as far as she could into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat. There was still a lot of him coming out of her mouth, so she gripped what she couldn’t put in her mouth. Her other hand fondled his balls softly as she stroked his cock.

“Yes, keep going,” he choked out holding her head. Fuck, she was amazing. Her tongue was so very skilled.

She wanted to get him to come fast. She knew of only one way to do so. She looked up at him real quick and saw his eyes were closed, just living in the moment. She squeezed his dick gently and moved her hand along with her head. The water still pouring over their bodies gave her enough slickness. Her hand that was cupping his balls was where the surprise was waiting. She kept her mouth moving at a nice pace, but her fingers slowly reached for his taint.

He looked down as soon as she reached the spot. Their eyes met as she pressed down on that patch of skin. His legs nearly gave out. She stopped moving her head and hand and just pulsed her fingers against him. His hips took over, and he thrust into her mouth at a rapid pace. She finally just pressed hard against his taint, and he exploded in her mouth as he roared out her name. She swallowed every drop he gave her and then kept sucking for more. He caught himself as he doubled over her.

She helped him stand back up and grabbed the washcloth he dropped earlier. She washed as he tried to regain his breath. She smiled at him like nothing had happened.

“How…wha?” he couldn’t form a coherent thought.

“I thought everyone knew about that?” she said innocently.

They finished their shower and got out to get ready for the evening. She didn’t know what he had planned, so she dressed in her jeans and a ritual shirt. She watched him get ready though. It was amazingly sexy watching him dress.

He slipped his firm legs into the skin-tight black dress pants but before buttoning them closed, he slipped on a form-fitting white button-up dress shirt and tucked the ends into his pants. He dug in his suitcase and found a black silk button-up vest and put it on. He left the top buttons of his white button-up undone. She secretly wished he would leave on his skull paint, but he didn’t reapply it after their shower.

Once he was done dressing, he grabbed his dress shoes and completed his look. He stood up and checked himself out in the floor to ceiling mirror in their room.

“You ready cara mia? I want to get a bite to eat before we head out.” He was so hyped up.

“Yes. I am starving,” she said, standing up and grabbing her purse.

“You are in for a treat Ravinia when I go out and my fans find me,” he pointed to himself. “They cannot get enough. So just stick with me and you will enjoy yourself. I know you needed more than planning my schedule and helping the sisters. You need fun cara!”

His enthusiasm was infectious. She smiled and followed him out of the room with a bounce in her step. She was ready for whatever would come her way tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap, y'all ready for this one?  
> Doubt it. She shares her secret with him and then...
> 
> MORE SMUT. This time with more people.

Gabriel was surprised at Ravinia’s knowledge of how to make him come so fast and intense. She blew him away literally. She was becoming his favorite, and that was a big deal. She needed to know that he was aware of at least one of her secrets. He had a feeling she was holding back on a lot of her past. For dinner, he wanted to bring up about her eyes and how he knew and hope she took things from there.

They found a small bistro in downtown Seattle and were seated. The seating hostess was a fan and kept trying to get his attention. He felt somewhat annoyed by her attention, as his goal was to converse with Ravinia. He let her know that he would love to meet up with her later for a party, but for now he wanted some peace. Her eyes grew wide with the idea of being with him later, so she assured him they would not be disturbed for his meal.

“So, what’s the plan for tonight?” Ravinia inquired. She almost felt like she should carry an iPad or something to keep track of everything.

“Meet up with people and then party with them. But I needed to tell you something,” he started. He watched her look at him with concern.

“Okayyy,” she felt worried. Did she do something wrong?

“I know you are a witch,” he whispered so only she would hear. “Your eyes gave you away on the plane when we were alone.”

She didn’t know what to say. He knew but said nothing and even ran out of the room after they were done.

“Why did you leave then?” she asked while tearing up the paper napkin coaster that was now soaked with condensation from her ice water.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he countered.

“When was I supposed to do that?” she fired back. “I am busy from sun up to sun down handling your life.”

“I left because I was upset. You could have told me the first time we met. You can trust me Ravinia,” he said, getting nervous. He didn’t want to start a fight here in public. She hung her head down and stayed still for a moment before looking at him.

“I am a witch. I left my family because they kept trying to exorcise what they thought was a demon in me. I could manipulate things. I could control people with just a stare. They feared me. Remember how I stiffen up or push you away when you rip my clothes off?” her voice was getting louder, and she was crying.

He moved his chair next to her and pulled her into an awkward hug. “We don’t have to talk about this right now. I am sorry for bringing it up.”

“No, you need to know,” she said, wiping her nose. “I freeze because of what they did to me. I come from a very religious family. I tried to escape once into a shit relationship, but then they convinced him I was a demon or something. One day, they had some intervention. They ripped my clothes off to search my body for the mark of the devil. When they didn’t find one, they tried to exorcise me anyways. They did this twice to me. They were CONVINCED!”

If anyone was eavesdropping, they didn’t show it. He looked around and everyone seemed to not notice her breaking down. He looked at her and saw her palms were glowing a faint pink color. He reached out to hold one of her hands and she sat up quickly. “I can create a bubble where I can control who can hear us or see us.”

“I’m sorry, luce mia,” he whispered. “I am sorry.”

He felt like an ass. He should have brought this up with her in the hotel room, not here in public. He was acting like a foolish person with her. Something he never did before.

“Are you upset I didn’t tell you?” she asked, trying to get what was left of her composure.

“No, my sweet,” he was upset but fuck all if he would tell her that now. “I am more upset at your family treating you this way. I don’t want you to feel scared with me. Especially when I get caught up in the passion and tear your clothes off.”

“I know. Just go slow, okay? I will eventually get to where it won’t bother me as much. Just go slow,” she looked at him and gave him a small smile.

“Are you okay?” he asked her, feeling an overwhelming urge to make her happy.

She couldn’t believe he was being so vulnerable with her. He was asking if she was okay. He was caring about someone other than himself and his needs.

“I am. But I really don’t want this day to be ruined just worrying about me. I have never done something like this before. You have toured everywhere, but this is all new for me,” she wanted desperately to change the subject.

He didn’t want to further upset her, so he let her go and they ordered a large meal. He saw her shoulders relax and her face bright up as the meal went on. He hated that she went through so much. How did Papa Nihil come to help her? She didn’t reveal that. He would ask her later. This was not the time nor the place to bring up any more of her past.

Once they finished eating, he set out with her next to him. They walked to a dive bar nearby. She wrinkled her nose at the place. It did not seem like anyone who was a fan of his would be in there. The music was horrid, and she did not get a good vibe from the place.

“Trust me,” he said before walking in like he owned the place. “Hello my people, your Papa has returned.”

She internally cringed at that announcement. It seemed so cocky to just walk into a bar and do that. To her surprise, everyone turned their head and half the bar ran up to him.

She walked in and found an empty bar stool and sat down to watch the spectacle. The women were just throwing themselves at him. The men were reaching out to shake his hand and offered to buy him drinks. She saw it then. His eye. The one that all the Papas and Copia had, the white one. It glowed red and then switched back to white.

He could do magic himself. He was holding out on the truth with her as well. How interesting. He was upset she didn’t share with him, but here he goes doing the same thing.

What a dick, she thought. She crossed her arms and sat at the bar, shaking her head at him. He was trying, at least. She knew him opening up was a big deal.

“Are you with him?” a voice behind her asked. She twirled around and saw the bartender looking bored.

She nodded at him and looked back at her Gabriel. He was having a good time.

“He hasn’t been here in a while but when he shows up, I cannot calm the room down. Would you mind taking whatever party he is planning out soon?”

She gave the bartender a weird look. Was he honestly asking for him to leave? She looked around the place and judging from the lack of entertainment, surely he lost his fucking mind.

“You are afraid of money and success, I take it?” she asked sarcastically. “He can bring in more customers to spend money here…but sure. I’ll go grab him and we can take our business elsewhere for the night.”

She got up off the bar stool. The bartender tried to stop her, but she flipped him off and walked to Gabriel. He leaned down his ear to her, and she explained what happened.

“Oh my dears, seems we aren’t welcome here anymore. Would you know of another place where we can have fun? I have money just burning a hole in my pocket,” he announced.

A few were shouting out the names of other places to go. He hooked arms with two gorgeous women and told them to lead the way. Ravinia smiled at him and followed the crowd out the door. She turned to the bartender as the place emptied and threw him two peace signs. “Deuces my man!”

She caught up with the crowd as they made their way down the street to another bar. As soon as they entered, she could hear the patrons go wild. He was loved everywhere he went. At least place seemed more open to having him there. She found a place at the bar and ordered a beer.

He was working the room. The women were just drawn to him like nothing she had ever seen. He just had to look at them and they dropped whatever or whoever and ran to him.

The guys they were with didn’t seem to mind either. They wanted to see what the fuss was about with Gabriel.

This bar had a small dj booth, and they were putting out some decent songs. She recognized a few of the songs. She swayed with the beat as the beer affected her inhibitions. She ordered another and downed it fast, letting a burp impress a few men next to her.

It hit her then. She felt it before she could stop it. She looked at Gabriel. His arms were outstretched and above everyone’s head. His white eye was glowing brightly. The room was swaying together in a trance. She looked closer and saw his lips were moving, but she couldn’t hear him. She moved closer and his words eased into her mind. He was using magic to control them all.

He found her eyes and smiled. She pushed her way to reach him. All she wanted to do at that moment was kiss him. She had to fight through the women who were trying to do the same, but she reached him. He put his arms around her and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Let’s go back to the hotel with some of my friends and have a fun time.”

If she wore panties, they would be soaked. She looked behind her and saw it wouldn’t be a small group. She nodded and pulled him down to kiss him. She did not understand she would want him so badly so quickly after their shower session. As soon as their lips touched, she felt a jolt of electricity between them. She reached up to speak into his ear, “Do you want me to partake or watch?”

His eyes dilated and grew wide at her question. He didn’t think she would want to, but this was more than he could hope for. “Whatever you want, cara mia.”

He waved his hands at the crowd and announced he would take this back to his hotel room if anyone should want to follow. To her surprise, not that many followed them back to the hotel. Only four women were willing to party with Papa. Not too bad, she thought. Many of the women who had boyfriends or husbands at the bar were adamant they were not interested in sharing their wives or girlfriends with him.

Ravinia worried how they would fit in their room, then her thoughts went to practical things like they were strangers but they would be around all his and her things in their hotel room. Gabriel seemed to have thought this through and produced a keycard to a room they were not sleeping in. He planned to have a room just for this type of situation. He had this rock-star life down.

As soon as everyone was in the room, clothes were ripped off. She was not comfortable with that just yet. She watched the women dance around in various stages of undress around him. They didn’t notice she was just there watching for now. She wanted to jump in but for now, it was fun to watch them seduce an already aroused Gabriel. Two started making out with each other, not paying attention to the other two who were stripping Gabriel of his clothes. She could she the outline of his dick as it grew hard.

Maybe this time, she will just watch. She enjoyed seeing a different part of him, and this was definitely different. The sisters were more one-on-one back home. No sharing his attention at the same time at all. Here, he could fondle whoever in front of someone else without getting hissed at.

She lowered the lights in the room and concentrated on her own magic. She didn’t want to distract the girls from what they would do. She wanted him to have a good time.

Besides, even though he cared about her and admitted that to her and himself, he still was the same Papa that would plow through women and do it again and again.

He got all of them on one bed and let his hands wander on their bodies, mainly focusing on their pussies. The two girls who started to make out stopped and focused on where to touch him. He starfished on the bed and had a pussy in each hand, making them squirm. Then the other two were taking turns sucking his dick and humping his thighs.

Their moans were getting her wet. She couldn’t take it anymore. She ripped her pants off and crawled up his body, excusing her way past the girls and straddled his face. She wanted a repeat of earlier in the evening.

He was so glad she joined in. His fingers were getting a cramp trying to pleasure two women at the same time, but when she sat on his face, he didn’t care if they fell the fuck off his hand. He licked her pussy, noting it was soaking wet. She must have gotten turned by watching the spectacle in front of her, he thought. The two girls riding his thighs and taking turns sucking his dick were nice. He tapped the two girls he was fingering to move. They got off his hands and started making out with each other and used their own hands to help each other out.

He pulled Ravinia closer to him to taste her once again. The girls sucking his dick stopped for a second and he wondered why, when he felt a tight warm orifice slide down his dick. He looked up at Ravinia and marveled at her tits moving around under her shirt while she rode his face. Fuck, she was beautiful.

Ravinia could hear the girls behind her argue over how long to ride his dick. It was getting on her nerves. She moved her hips up and repositioned herself to face the other way. He returned to licking and sucking and prodding with his tongue. She reached out and directed the girls. The whiny one got her chance at riding his dick now. The girl who got off his dick was pouting, so Ravinia did the one thing that would stop it. She pulled the girl to her and kissed her while letting her hands discover her body.

Ravinia got lost in the legs and breasts of what was happening. She was getting overwhelmed. She tensed up, and she tapped him on the arm three times and got off his face. She grabbed her pants and scrambled to put them on and grabbed the keycard for their room and left. She didn’t even look back. It was too much, too soon.

Gabriel did not want her to go, but he didn’t want to pressure her. The girls all around him distracted him easily though. The one riding his dick was beautiful. Her tits bouncing in the air while she was moaning was a sight to behold. He grabbed her hips and thrusted up to help her reach an orgasm. She needed a few more thrusts, and she was wriggling and screaming all over him. He wasn’t done yet though. The other two girls were busy with each other. He grabbed one by the legs and pulled her to him. He told the second girl to ride her face while she would get fucked by him.

He set the pace. He closed his eyes and the first thing that popped into his mind was Ravinia. She didn’t feel like this. This wasn’t her body he was fucking. He was about to lose his erection when he remembered how she took control of the girls and that brought it home. He could hear her ordering them to touch this, squeeze that, suck this and he pumped into this girl until he was about to come. He pulled out and finished by spraying her on the stomach.

Fuck! He thought. He couldn’t get off until he thought of her. He told the girls to stay if they wanted, but he had to go. He hastily grabbed his clothes and dressed. He was in love with her.

And he was furious!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me fair readers. 
> 
> No smut, but a nice moment between two magical people who need each other.

He stormed into their hotel room. She was sitting on the bed wrapped in a bath towel complete with her hair wrapped up into a towel, watching tv. His eyes were glowing red. This was not happening. He couldn’t fucking fall in love. Not him. Not after the last time.

Ravinia jumped, seeing him slam the door open. He just stood there staring at her with his eyes glowing bright red. What the hell happened when she left? Did someone get hurt?  
She was about to open her mouth to ask him, but he stopped her. She fidgeted a bit wrapped in her towel. She cleaned off after she got back and was trying to decide on a show or movie to watch to wait for him to return.

“Did everything go okay?” she asked.

“NO!” he screamed at her. “Get out.”

She felt her face drain of all blood, that icy feeling just encapsulated her. “What?”

“You heard me, get the fuck out!” he walked to where her bag was laying and tossed it into the hallway.

She ran towards the door, still wrapped in the towel. She had never seen him this upset at her. What the fuck happened in the other room, she wondered. As soon as she was out of the room, he tossed the clothes and shoes she had been wearing also in the hallway. She had to dodge out of the way, or she would have gotten a face full of laces. He slammed the door and just left her there.

“What in the actual fuck?!” she stood there not know what in the hell to do.

She heard a door click open down the hall, and Copia popped his head out. “Hello?”

She pointed to the door, then herself, and shrugged. She did not understand what just happened, but she needed to get dressed.

“Come in my room!” he called out.

She picked up her bag and things and strolled to his room. This was a strange night. Copia welcomed her into his room. He has the tv going. He was watching a rom-com she noted.

"What happened?” he said, closing the door. “I heard him screaming for someone to get out. I didn’t think it would be at you.”

She dug through her bag and pulled out a black nightgown. It wasn’t a sexy one. She wanted a comfy nightgown, and she had seen this black soft long sleeve number and had to get it. She removed her towel and slipped it over her head and sat on his bed. She removed the towel on her head, releasing her still damp hair down on her shoulders.

Copia had just stood there watching her dress and when her hair fell around her shoulders, he momentarily forgot to breathe. Gabriel was a fucking idiot to let her walk out of the room.

“I do not understand what happened. He brought some girls to another hotel room. We were all going at it. I tapped out when it got to be too much and left him alone to finish up. I was sitting there clicking through the channels and he stormed in,” she was deep in thought trying to figure out if she had said or done something. But she came up with nothing.

He approached her slowly and sat on the bed next to her. Her sad eyes were undoing him. “Come now, let’s watch a movie together until we fall asleep. I need to kick this jet lag sooner rather than later.”

Ravinia looked up at his face. There was no jest there. No anger there. Just a soft face full of understanding and anxiety. Just like her. “Thanks.”

He took off his clothes and pulled out of his suitcase crisp white men’s pajamas. They had a plain grucifix sewn onto the chest and a matching one sewn onto one of the pant legs. He winked at her and yanked down his underwear and quickly put on the pants. “Gotta air it out at night. It's healthy.” He slipped on the top and got into bed next to her.

She truly enjoyed his company and didn’t mind being so close to him watching a sappy movie together. Her mind wandered to Gabriel. She needed to know what happened. Why was he so angry with her? She remembered how red his eyes were and how he looked at her like she was just …disgusting. She did a full-body shiver remembering how she felt just a few minutes ago.

Copia put his arm around her and pat her shoulder. “Don’t think of him right now. Let him stew in his anger and he will come to his senses.”

“I just don’t know why he was so angry,” she clenched her hands into fists. She was frustrated as fuck.

“I don’t think he knows himself. Let him work it out on his own. Don’t let him ruin a good time,” he pulled Ravinia closer to him. He could almost feel her anxiety radiating off her body concerning Gabriel. He was a fucking fool for this. He needed to get over his past and move on with Ravinia.

She sighed and got comfy in his arms. He was so soothing and helpful, she thought. She felt her eyes get heavy again. She felt him shift in bed and he moved a pillow under her head. She could feel him get up out of the bed but was too tired to see where he was going.

***

Copia slipped out of the room and walked to Gabriel’s. He wanted to sleep, but he felt he needed to defend Ravinia first. He knocked on the door and waited.

“What!” the door opened fast, creating a breeze. He closed his mouth, seeing Copia standing there. “Did she go crying to you?”

“No, she wouldn’t waste any tears over you. I just came to see what the fuck is wrong with you?” he stuck his chest out, trying to appear bigger than his 5’8" self.

“Go away Copia,” he dismissed him and turned to go back into his room, letting the door close on its own. Only it didn’t close. He followed Gabriel into the room but stood near the door.

“Gabriel, she doesn’t deserve this.” Copia pleaded with him. “She thinks it's her fault.”

“It is!” he roared. “She was just supposed to work for me. She used her magic to make me fall in love with her.”

“Magic doesn’t work like that. You fell for her and it fucking scares you. Deal with it soon or lose her forever,” Copia walked out of his room and hurried to his room. He didn’t want her to wake and him not be there. She was still asleep when he crept into the room.

“If he doesn’t get his head straight, I can take care of you per sempre,” he whispered. He got into bed and turned out the lights. He snuggled into the covers and closed his eyes.

Her arm draped over his chest and she sleepily said, “Okay.”

He moved his arm to hug her to him while she put her leg over his. He embraced her warmth and kissed the top of her head when she placed it on his chest. Gabriel needs to figure it out because this was something he could easily get used to.

The phone rang several hours later as dawn pierced through the curtains in the room. Copia woke with his arms and legs wrapped around Ravinia. Her soft breaths on his chest as they slept close. He felt so rested for the first time in his life. He hated to let go and answer the phone, but he stretched his arm behind him to grab the receiver.

“Yes? Okay.” He put the phone back in the cradle and looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. Sister was making the rounds doing her famous “Get the fuck up!” wake-up calls. He looked at the clock and saw he had an hour before they would all make their way to the stadium and start preparing for the ritual tonight.

“Ravinia, it's time to wake up.” He whispered.

“Do we have to? I am so comfortable,” she whispered back. She squeezed him and inhaled his scent. Whatever he chose for his cologne, he chose so well.

“We don’t have to get out of bed but we have to wake up,” he explained. He looked down at her and her sweet face looking up at him took his breath away. She was stunning in the morning light. He couldn’t stop himself. He rolled into her body and moved one hand to her face to cup her chin when he placed a small kiss on her lips.

She didn’t pull away. She blinked her eyes up at him and pulled his face close to kiss him in return. He hugged her tightly to him. Their kiss deepened when he slowly let his tongue poke into her mouth. She sucked on it and let her tongue dance against his. She could feel a rumble against her chest coming from his.

He couldn’t get enough of her. His hands roamed. He caressed the curves of her body to her ass. He squeezed it gently while rolling on top of her. Her legs wrapped around his body. He wanted to go further, but couldn’t. After everything she just experienced, she deserved more than just a quick fuck. It didn’t stop him from giving her a few quick moves of his hips against her.

Ravinia enjoyed his lips on her. She wanted him badly. The way he ground himself against her, she knew he would be amazing in bed. However, she wasn’t ready to just jump into bed with him like that. She needed more time, but for now, she wanted to enjoy his lips. She let her legs relax and lay back on the bed but kept kissing him.

He stopped their make-out session by kissing the tip of her nose and smiling at her. “You have an incredible way of kissing,” he said.

“Thanks, but so do you,” she smiled back at him. “Thanks for giving me a place to sleep.”

“Anytime, sweetheart,” he kissed each cheek. “You are more than welcome to sleep with me during the tour.”

She didn’t know how to respond. Gabriel was everything to her but with his most recent stupidity; she was glad to be in the arms of someone who understood her. She nodded back at him and kissed him softly on the lips before patting his arms.

“We need to get you and get you ready for the ritual tonight.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa 2 is getting a bit too fiesty.
> 
> Copia and Ravinia finally have their moment. 
> 
> (smut)

A week later

Ravinia had loved sleeping with Copia. Mostly because they slept! Every day of a ritual was a very stressful day. He would get up and eat a hearty meal and head to the stadium. She would wake and print up schedules for both Copia and Gabriel, but wouldn’t hand it directly to him though. Just slid it under his door and avoid him completely.

She would catch him watching her but she never showed that she missed him when she missed him terribly, but he was an asshole and had yet to apologize. There was no doubt what he was doing in the meantime. There were women and men in, and out of his hotel rooms. He was dominating so many of them and they enjoyed it so she never felt she had to step in, but it still worried her.

She found him sitting in a folding chair in the middle of the stadium with a walkie in hand, directing the men where they should move the fake stained-glass backdrop. He watched her approach but didn’t acknowledge her.

“Hey Gabriel, we need to talk about something,” she started. She stood next to him so he could finish what he was doing without being in his way.

“Talk about what?” he clicked the button the walkie “Are you guys fucking serious? How is moving the backdrop all the way to the right centering it?!”

“I am worried about you. You are going through so many people. Can you take it easy?”

He stood up, causing the chair to tip over. “You don’t get to fucking tell me what to do!”

“I can and will when you are doing things out of spite. I still don’t know what I did or said to make you hate me, but please stop plowing your way through the world. You are also screaming at me like a damn toddler having a tantrum.”

He stared at her with his cool green eyes. He wanted to say something, but she was right. He was throwing tantrums because she slept with Copia and not him. He hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep since the airplane. He wanted to go to her and apologize, but something stopped him each time. He didn’t want to be in love. It nearly broke him last time, and he vowed never to let that happen again.

He walked away from her instead of replying. He spoke into the walkie telling the crew they finally got the backdrop right and to hurry with the rest of the stage so they could start the soundchecks.

The way he looked at her nearly broke her. She had hoped he felt something for her. But now, with him just walking away and being so rude to her, it was clear he didn’t care. She walked back to the dressing rooms to check on the ghouls and ghoulettes. They were all running around hyper and ready to play. The last room she checked on was Stompy, and he was just slumped on his sofa smoking a joint. He offered it to her, and she gladly took a puff and passed back. He sat up and motioned for her to sit with him.

The second she sat down, he passed it back to her. He turned up some music he had been playing from his phone and they just sat in silence smoking. Normally, weed calmed her down and just let her relax. It had been an age since she had partaken though, so it was affecting her quickly. She thought of Gabriel and her situation with him and instead of being calm, she could feel the tears roll down her face.

She wiped them quickly and stood up. She didn’t want to wallow when he didn’t give a fuck about her. Stompy stopped her from leaving his room. “Who caused those tears?” He asked in a soft voice.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said, trying to show it was no big deal.

“Gabriel?”

“Yeah,” she breathed out before just kneeling on the floor and just sobbing.

He knelt next to her and put an arm around her. “He is an asshole. He just doesn’t want to get hurt again.”

“Again?” she sniffed and wiped her nose on her shirt.

“Yeah, a long fucking time ago he fell for some chick. They were madly in love, but she wasn’t approved by Nihil at all and her family didn’t approve of him. They were about to elope when her father gave her some crap ultimatum. It was her family or Gabe. She chose her family. Broke his fucking heart.”

“That’s why he is so bitter?”

“He doesn’t trust anyone. I thought I saw him open up to you. He seemed so different and calm with you. But with how he is now…he lost his fucking mind.” He gave her the last bit of the joint to finish.

“Thanks for this,” she held up the joint and smiled. “And thanks for telling me about him.”

“He is a fucking fool for treating you like shit,” he gave her a tight one arm hug. “Give him hell. He will come around eventually. Until then, have some fucking fun. Get laid. Come smoke with me. Whatever you want.”

She thanked him again and left him to just continue relaxing. She needed to go check on Copia. His meet and greet time was about to start. She briskly walked to his room and knocked.

“Come in!” he called out.

She walked in as he was spraying on his cologne. It was quickly becoming her most favorite smell in the world.

“Are you ready for the meet and greet?” she asked, taking several deep breaths. Was it always this intoxicating?

“Your eyes are all red,” he cocked his head to the side and moved closer to her and sniffed twice. “Oh, joined Dew for his before concert relaxation technique, huh?”

“Yes, I will head back to the hotel though. I feel like we haven’t stopped and I need to just lie down,” she admitted. She normally stayed and helped where she could during the ritual, but after the argument with Gabriel and the joint, all she wanted to do was just relax.

“Of course, touring can be exhausting if you are not used to it,” he kissed her cheek and hugged her tight.

Fuck, he smelled amazing and his hugs were just enveloping, she thought. She held him longer than she normally did. He didn’t let go either. He was so nice to her and never stern or rude. He cared about her feelings and cared about he and wasn’t afraid of that.

“I wish we could just stay here and hug but I have to go, my dear,” he still didn’t let go. “After the ritual, we can hug all we want until morning, eh?”

She let go and kissed him on the lips. “I would love that.”

She turned and walked out of the room and headed for the backstage doors to catch a ride back to the hotel. Once in their room, she didn’t know what to do first. She had several hours before Copia would return. She hugged herself, thinking about his arms around her when they hugged. She thought of how he held her at night when they slept. He never once tried to take it further, even though she could tell he was holding back when they kissed.

She dug around his small carry-on bag and pulled out his laptop. All the clergy had their private laptop, and she was privy to both Gabriel’s and now Copia’s. She opened the laptop and just looked around at the news and then she did something she swore she would never do again. She logged into her Facebook account. She didn’t expect to see anything. She saw 10 messages waiting for her, but she scrolled and see what her friends and family were up to. Lots of inspirational quotes, baby pictures, bet you won’t share this pictures, and MLM mommies. Nothing has changed. She looked in her messages and saw they were all from her family.

She clicked through each one. “You are dead to us.” “The devil founds its mistress.” “I can’t believe I fell in love with evil.” The last one from her ex-boyfriend. She couldn’t believe that he was so gullible with her parents. How could someone who promised to love her, just believe her parents that she was possessed by an evil demon? She was about to close out the messages when her ex sent her a brand new one. “I know where you are. I am following you and will cleanse your soul.”

She rolled her eyes. He still thinks she is in Sweden. There was no way he would follow her all the way to America. He could get lost in his hometown. She closed the browser window and shut the laptop. She decided to just relax and order some room service and watch tv.

The hours flew by as she waited for Copia. She heard the click of the electric door lock click and grinned ear to ear. He was here!

“Hey! How did it go?” she asked.

“Lovely as usual. How did it go here?” he asked, removing his outfit.

“It was much needed,” she sighed and leaned back into her pillows. “Still up for hugs?”

He was removing his extra tight black pants when he looked up at her suddenly. His face went from happy to full of desire in a nanosecond. He yanked off his pants and slid into bed with her.

“Been thinking about it all night actually,” he whispered in her ear as he held her in his arms.

She stared into his eyes and leaned in to kiss him. He smelled of sweat and that damned cologne. It was intoxicating and seemed to surround and confound her senses.

He took her lips with his and sucked on them softly. He was so exhausted and his hips felt like he had humped so much they would pop out of their sockets. Laying in the warm bed and with her in his arms soothed him.

She tightened her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. She had her pajamas on but hoped he would remove them so they can explore this. She gently humped his side, hoping he would take the hint.

He rolled over on top of her and let his tongue flick across hers. He wanted her. He craved her presence and here she was, just ready to go. Any thought of exhaustion was gone from his mind. He kissed her lips, her cheeks, her jaw, slowly moving down her neck. Her pajamas did not get in his way. They were in her way. He continued to kiss his way down her body and settled on her breasts. He groped one with his left hand and covered his mouth over her other breast. He got the fabric wet, sucking and teasing her nipple.

He did the same to the other nipple, leaving her breathless each time he flicked his tongue. He continued to make way down her body. He kissed every inch of her, worshipping her as she should have been this whole time. He pulled up her pajama at the hem and finished his trail of kisses to her now soaking pussy. He placed a soft kiss there and looked up.

She felt his eyes on her. She looked down and had her breath stolen from her. His face between her legs was a sight to behold. He licked his lips, and then just attacked her pussy.

He was like a drowning man and his only life preserver was to make her come with his tongue. She bucked her hips against his mouth with the rhythm he set. She was coming undone. He wrapped his left arm around her waist. She was moving around too much for him to give her the proper attention he needed. He held her as best as he could, but when he dipped one finger in her, she bucked out of his grasp.

He crawled back up her, lifting her pajamas as he went. She helped him remove them over her head. He settled between her legs and because she was so wet from his tongue, he didn’t have to use his hand to guide his dick in. He just slipped in easily. A moan escaped from her lips, and he caught it with his mouth.

“Open your eyes,” he whispered. “I want you to see what you do to me.”

Her eyes fluttered open, and she gasped at how he was filling her. He kept eye contact with her as he ground his hips against her pelvic bone. She moved her hips against him as he set the pace. It was torturously slow. He swirled his hips in a way that had her moaning. Her eyes rolled back, feeling how thick he was.

“Keep your eyes on me, baby,” he rasped.

Ravinia popped her eyes open again and looked down at where they were connected. Seeing his dick disappear into her was the ultimate sexiest thing she could ever see. She moaned his name and pulled his face down to kiss him. His tongue was flirting with her tongue and moving in the same way as his dick. In and out. In and out.

She pushed at his chest and said the magic words he wanted to hear. “I wanna ride you.”

They flipped, and she straddled his torso. She raised and reached down to grab his slick dick and guided it at her entrance. She wanted to be as torturous as he was being. She slowly moved down his cock. He grabbed her hips and bucked his own up to get her to hurry. Shaking her head, she moved his hands off her hips and moved back up almost letting his cock escape. He moaned her name, begging her to hurry.

“Nope,” she smiled.

“You are a tease, I like that,” his voice husky with need.

She slid down his dick, letting him fill her all the way. He was big. She had to place her hands on his stomach to brace herself. She did not anticipate he was that endowed, but he was all the way in and still an inch or two out of her. Her hips took over riding him slowly, feeling him out. She felt his fingers on her hips as he helped her by thrusting up into her as she bore down on him.

The tension in her stomach was building. Her clit was grinding against his pelvic bone just the right way. She was hurtling towards her orgasm and hoped he was close behind her.  
She looked at him and his eyes were watching her. His mouth dropped open to breathe heavier as she rode him hard.

“Come, come” he pleaded with her.

The feeling of his cock inside her and constant clit pressure had her coming in seconds. She threw back her head and moaned his name over and over as her the walls inside her danced around his cock. He held her in place as she rode it out and then pulled her face down into the bed. He wasn’t done just yet.

“Stay there and let me take over,” he moved her body into place. Knees apart, face down on the bed, arms out by her side.

He crawled to get behind her and lifted her hips to meet his dick and slid in again with no problems. Once he filled her up again, he moved his hands up her body till he grabbed her long black hair. Wrapping it around his hand, he pulled. Her head lifted, and he started to thrust.

She pushed up on her arms and just let him do whatever he needed. She was almost spent with the orgasm, but at this rate, he would have her come again. The tightness of his grip on her hair wasn’t painful. He yanked her head back a little too hard, and she winced, but he made up for it by thrusting hard into her.

“Scream baby,” he cooed. “I want to hear you scream.”

What is with these men and wanting to hear her scream, she wondered. She pushed back against his thrusts and damn near forgot her name. It was bliss. This position and him yanking her hair was just pure fucking bliss. She felt him change the pace and start thrusting faster. He would come. He let go of her hair and grasped her hips. She let her head drop, moaning for him. It was happening again. He reached under and pressed down on her clit and then rubbed in circles.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” she panted repeatedly.

He slammed into her one last time. She could feel his dick twitching inside her as she came. It was an amazing feeling when she felt him come just as she came with him. He rolled and collapsed on the bed next to her.

“Now, I am exhausted.” He smiled at her.

She smiled and let her body relax back into the bed. She didn’t know what to say to him right now. Her body was just enjoying the waves of the climaxes he commanded out of her. This differed completely from Gabriel. He always had to spank or manhandle her to get her to come, but this was slow and sensual and only a little rough.

“Good night Copia,” she rubbed her fingers on his face.

He pulled her close for a quick kiss. “Good night luce mia.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa loses his shit. 
> 
> Copia is a bit of an asshole. 
> 
> Y'all please don't be mad at me for this one. TRUST ME!

Gabriel couldn’t stand hearing her moans. He was walking back to his room when he heard her through the walls. Her unmistakable throaty moans were echoing in the hallway. He wanted to barge in and stop it, but they weren’t back home. He needed a stupid key card. FUCK! He stormed to his room and slammed the door as hard as he could.

He screamed and paced in his room, not giving a fuck if anyone or everyone could hear him. He knew he was more upset at himself. He pushed her away, and this was the result.

He would watch them talk with each other. She would beam at him with a huge smile and big eyes. He missed that from her. He missed talking to her and having her near him.

A knock at his door stopped his rampage. He ripped open the door and saw Sister Imperator in her robe and a nasty look on her face.

“Can you shut the fuck up for once, Gabriel?” she said evenly. “I am trying to wind down after the ritual and you are making it fucking impossible.”

“Why aren’t you banging on Copia’s door. He is practically fucking Ravinia in the hallway, they are so loud.”

“Will you get a grip?” she said, pushing him back into his room. She walked in and gently closed the door behind her. “He doesn’t care about her. Just using her to get his nerves under control. Everyone saw how she changed your demeanor. He just wanted that for himself. So, if that means loud wall-shaking fucking, then so be it.”  
If he could flip the entire room upside down, he would. Copia was just using her? That asshole. “She works for me. She was chosen to work for me. I don’t know why you thought you could just steal her away,” he said through gritted teeth. She meant more to him than just working for him and helping him out. But be damned if anyone else would think.

“She works for the Church Papa,” she said matter-of-factly and sauntered to the door. “Do well to remember that and things will be fine for you.”

That sounded vaguely like a threat. He didn’t do threats. He didn’t care if she was Sister Imperator. You don’t just threaten him and get away with it. First, he wanted Ravinia out of the clutches of Copia. Sure, fuck her now, but she will return to me, he thought.

**

The next morning everyone packed their things and boarded the buses. There was excitement in the air. At the next ritual location, they would get a day off. It was in the city of Angels, ironic. It was a quick trip from San Francisco, and everyone was buzzing. Ravinia was in the front big black bus while Gabriel rode the second one. He needed time to gather his thoughts and stop himself from choking Copia out.

The ride was slow, but he needed to be patient. She was all he could think about and he was livid at himself. The one good thing in his life and he fucked it up. They arrived at the hotel in Los Angeles. Everyone was scrambling to get their things in their rooms so they could go explore. They had 24 hours of freedom from the tour, and they wanted to get to it quickly.

He watched her as she took control and directed everyone on what to do whether they were part of the crew or part of the hotel. Copia was nowhere to be seen right now.

He wanted to have a small word with him about Ravinia. Just a small one, that may or may not involve threats of bodily harm.

He walked up to Ravinia and cleared his throat. For the first time in his fucking life, he was nervous to talk to her. After the way he yelled and treated her, he did not expect her to be nice or give him the time of day. But he will try.

“Can I talk to you?” he asked.

She looked up from helping yank out the luggage from under the bus. “Uh, yeah, sure.”

Her dark brown eyes didn’t seem worried or scared of him. She looked a bit shocked that he was voluntarily speaking to her. He couldn’t find the words he needed then. He wanted to just pour his heart out, but nothing.

She tilted her head to the side and stared at him. “Is everything okay? Did I fuck up your schedule?”

“No, that’s good. You keep me on a tight schedule that I have always enjoyed. I just wanted to say I am sorry for how I have been speaking to you recently.” He could feel eyes on him. He looked around and saw the angry ghoul just staring at him with his jaw dropped. He waved his hand quickly at him to shoo him away.

“Wha?” Ravinia did not know what to say but quickly said. “Thank you.”

He nodded at her and turned around and left. Just leaving her there in a daze. The apology reminded her of when he said he was sorry for touching her without her permission the first moment they met. What the fuck? She wondered.

She finished up helping unload the buses and went to her room. She wanted to spend time with Copia, but he suddenly acted weird around her. After they had sex, he held her and it felt good, but then in the morning he was avoiding eye contact and just went back to being very awkward. She didn’t question anything about it. She just figured it was nerves again, or maybe he regretted what had happened. Whatever. She was relieved they had a day off. She wanted to be a tourist in the world-famous Los Angeles.

She walked into her room and jumped onto her bed. Her room. No one else could get in and start drama. She could just be herself for once. She jumped into the shower to wash away the grimy bus feel. She thought of Gabriel joining her last time. He really knew how to work that tongue. Copia did also, but it felt different. Almost wrong. She pushed it out of her mind. She had fun. He was into it, and they had been flirting for a week until then.

She emerged from the shower feeling new and a bit weirded out. She dressed and sat on the bed flipping through the channels on her room tv. She wanted to air dry her hair as much as she could before blow-drying. There was a knock at the door with some light giggling. She opened and saw the two ghoulettes smiling at her.

“We were wondering if you wanted to go shopping and sightseeing with us?” Cirrus asked.

“Yes!” She clapped, she was so excited. She needed time away from the men of the clergy. She told them to give her about 15 minutes to dry her hair and she would meet them downstairs.

She rushed to get her hair dried and ready to go. She slipped on her chucks and grabbed her purse. Since Sister Imperator was also on the tour, she was compensated  
Ravinia for all the work she did, helping at the stadiums and making sure everyone was doing well. She made sure her phone was charged and set out to meet the girls in the lobby.

She ran into Gabriel in the lobby as he was bossing people around. She smiled and waved at him and ran off with the ghoulettes before he could say or do anything. She may have accepted his apology, but he hurt her. She would take Stompy's advice and go have fun on her terms. The girls went into a chauffeured car Sister hired for them.

They wanted to see everything and they had an entire day to do so. First, they wanted to eat some pure junk food. Being on tour, Sister required them to stay healthy and avoid fast food. On their day off, though, she couldn’t control everything.

They directed their driver to go to Venice Pier. Tons of things to do in one area. Ravinia sat with her window rolled down to feel the cool California airflow through her hair and feel the bright sun on her face. It would be a great day.

Back at the hotel, Gabriel was trying to find and smack around Copia. He never really strayed from hotels when they had days off. Copia used the amenities to get a massage or spa treatment. He walked around the hotel till he spotted the Spa and just barged in. The secretary in the front recognized him instantly and just waved him through. He smiled. He scared the shit out of her last time he was here. Wait, she could help.

“Did Cardinal Copia sign up for any treatments?” he barked at her.

“Y-Yes,” she quickly clicked on her tablet to find his name. Her fingers were shaking. “He signed up for a full body massage and sea kelp wrap. He is in the back room.”

He didn’t say thanks, but barged through the doors and followed the hallway to the back room. He could hear Copia moaning as the masseuse worked on him. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

“Copia we need to fucking talk,” he dropped his voice down low.

“What about Gabriel?” he didn’t move to look up at him. Just kept his head in the hole in the massage table.

“You and Ravinia. Sister Imperator told me you were just using her? Is that true?”

The masseuse didn’t stop her rubdown. She ignored the conversation and just did her thing.

“Isn’t that what you are doing to her also? Using her to handle your schedule and to fuck her whenever you need to?”

Was it? He wondered. No, he cared for her. He cared about what happens before, during, and after their sessions. He cared about her tears after sex. Did Copia?

“I am not just using her for duties. I make sure she enjoys our time together. Dammit, Copia!” he screamed. “Look at me!”

Copia sighed and pushed himself up to face Gabriel. “What!”

“I told you not to ruin her and it looks like you did,” he spat at Copia. “Does she know you are just using her or is she falling for you?”

“I think she is using us. Besides, she has someone else.” Copia laid his face back down in the massage table.

“What do you mean?”

“She logged into her face page or whatever on my laptop. It's been dinging non stop about some guy trying to meet up with her or something. She is playing all of us.”

Gabriel was confused about this. She never mentioned another man to him. He was disgusted that Copia was using her and didn’t have the decency to fucking tell her. He walked out of the spa and returned to his room. She would use his laptop as well. What if she logged into the same page? Would it still allow him to take a peek? Was this why she seemed so calm talking to him? She already replaced both him and Copia with someone else. The thought hurt him even more.

He pulled out his laptop from his carry on and opened the browser. He had no fucking clue what face page Copia was talking about. He typed in face and the browser auto-filled it to Facebook. He clicked on it and saw her face and name. He saw there was a red flag at the top showing the number 15. He clicked on that, and there were the messages.

He read every one. This was her family telling her off. Then he stumbled on the one from a man who spoke of once loving her and now wanting her dead. He read through all the messages until one nearly drained the blood from his face. It was a picture of her eating with the Ghoulettes. The rest of the messages were of this man claiming to want to cleanse her of her evil. What in the fuck does that mean? He wondered. He needed to get a hold of her and let her know her former boyfriend was stalking her.

He called Sister Imperator and told her the girls were in danger and to get them back. She informed him they were already on their way back, but Ravinia was not with them.

She was going to a rave with some friends she met on the beach.

What in the actual hell? He thought. She just made friends and is now going to a rave. What has gotten into her?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel opens up.
> 
> Ravinia saves herself.
> 
> This is the scene in my head that got me writing this fanfiction. When you reach the * in this chapter, play the song "Blue Monday" from the Atomic Blonde soundtrack. This was in my head and the story you are reading is how I built up to it.  
> Don't worry. There is tons more to the story. 
> 
> No smut. More plot.

Gabriel paces the hotel lobby, waiting for the Ghoulettes to return. When he sees them walk inside, he storms over to them with fury in his eyes.

“Where is she?” he demanded.

“She met some girls, who are super fun at the beach. They were talking about a rave downtown, and Ravinia was interested. So, she went. She has a phone with her. We made her promise to call us if anything happens or just when it’s over so we can send the car for her,” Cumulus explained. She was taller than Cirrus and was more eye level to Gabriel.

“She has a stalker. He followed you today,” he explained somewhat calmly. He didn’t scream it but damn near everyone surrounding them heard.

“And? Why do you care so much Gabriel?” Cumulus crossed her arms and popped her hip out. She was full of sass today.

He dug out his phone and gave it to her. “I know you can track phones now. Do that thing with her. I need to find her.”

She huffed and grabbed his cell and downloaded the find my friends app and with a few taps, there was Ravinia on his screen. He walked out of the hotel determined to bring her back. The car was still parked out front with the driver. He got in and showed him the phone and that he needed to get there fast.

Ravinia had enjoyed the day with the girls so much. They did some shopping after eating at Venice pier. She bought a scandalously tight dress and heels for the party tonight. It felt nice to do something for herself for once. Not worrying about schedules and handling other people’s aftercare. She was having fun! She was nervous about going to the rave by herself as she had a weird feeling throughout the day. She could not place her finger on what made it feel like she was being watched.

The girls she met were in their 20s and were attending school at USC. She did not get a weird vibe from them. Even the Ghoulettes were tempted to go but figured Sister would kill them. She changed into her sexy dress and shoes and told the Ghoulettes to take her old clothes back with them. She didn’t want to carry too much.

The girls were named Heather and Iris, and they were so bubbly. They loved her skin tight low cut dress, and they drove her to their apartment and dressed to match. This was something she did not get to experience back home. She did not have a life living with a roommate where she could go out and make memories. She lived in her parent’s home and then lived somewhat with her ex-boyfriend. It wasn’t living when she felt trapped. She had a glimpse of a life that was waiting for her.

They drove to the abandoned building in downtown LA. The rave was set up in the basement of an abandoned parking lot/building. She could hear the beat of the music in the car as they approached. She tightened her purse strap so it would be wrapped around her waist and not digging into her shoulder.

She could sense something was up though. Her feeling of being watched came over her. She looked around and didn’t see anyone that looked familiar. She shrugged it off and followed the girls to the music. The music was not at all like at the rituals. It was EDM, and the beat pulsed through her.

*reader, this is the scene I saw in my mind. The song that brought this on is not a Ghost song, so forgive me for that. Please, if you want, play “Blue Monday” From the movie Atomic Blonde at this point. *

A new song wove its magic from the speakers. The beat was fast but easy to move to. Ravinia felt her hips sway, and her chest move. She closed her eyes and let it take over. Her new friends came over and danced with her. One pulled out a joint and offered it to her. She nodded and smiled. Her family would freak out seeing her doing drugs and traveling with a Satanic band that wants to take over the world.

She kept dancing and swaying with the music, feeling more confident about her body and herself. At this point she felt something different in the air. She felt him. She opened her eyes and scanned the area. She found him. Gabriel. He was there. He was watching her from the stairs leading down from the parking lot. Every shit thing he did and said to her vanished. His apology from earlier was still on her mind, and now he was here.

The music dropped. It was slowing building up in tempo before disappearing again. She walked towards him. He was watching her from the stairs. Their eyes locked. He looked up and down her and nodding at her choice of clothing. He flew down the stairs and walked fast to her. He looked amazing and sexy. Tight pants and a button-up shirt that was not buttoned up all the way. She could see his small patch of chest hair peeking out. Fuck, he looked amazing.

He reached her and planted a kiss on her lips as the music swirled around them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, plunging her tongue into his mouth. He squeezed his arms around her waist and held her close. She could feel the passion ignite in a way that she did not feel with Copia. She only felt it for him.

She kissed him for a moment before pulling away. She pointed to go back upstairs so she could talk to him. He held her hand and followed her back up the stairs.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I forgot,” he said, staring at her tits in the dress. He didn’t know if she was wearing an actual dress or if it was painted on her. Either way, it accentuated the curves and swells of her body.

She closed his jaw with her hand as he just took in the sight of her. “No, really. Why are you here?”

He shook his head to get focused. “Your ex-boyfriend is stalking you. He knows where you are and keeps saying he will cleanse you.”

She furrowed her brow and stared at him. “What? How?”

“Your Facebook page. Copia said you had used his laptop to look at it, and it was making a noise. He checked and saw you were getting messages from him. Copia assumed it was just another guy trying to get with you. I looked and saw he was threatening you. He sent a picture today of you eating with the Ghoulettes.”

She was furious that her online privacy was being invaded. She was livid her ex followed her here and was the reason she felt like she had been watched all day. The one thing she wasn’t, was upset at Gabriel. He came all this way to tell her she was in danger. The motherfucker cares.

“It took me fucking Copia for you to realize you care about me?” she beamed a smile at him.

“No, I realized long before then. I couldn’t get you out of my fucking head. During the orgy, after you left, I imagined all the girls were you and it pissed me off. I wanted you and I had them instead.”

Holy shit, she thought. He was opening up to her. He was being vulnerable. Why now?

“So, you were angry because you wanted me?” she pried.

“Yes, I feared getting hurt. But right now, I am more scared of someone stalking you to cause you harm, cara mia.” The look in his face went from adoration to a deep scowl. “No one harms what is mine.”

Protective Papa. Her heart was soaring. If it weren’t for her ribcage, she could have sworn her heart would have flown out of her body and into his hands.

“He’s here. It feels like I am being watched, but I cannot see him.” She admitted to him.

“Let’s leave. I want you safe with me in the hotel.” He put one around her and pulled her close.

“Fuck that,” she said and pushed him away. “Let’s go find the asshole. Or better yet, let him find us.”

She grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs again. Once they reached the dancing area, she turned around to face him and just moved. He followed suit. For an older man, he knew how to move his body. The music was pulsing through their bodies, and she couldn’t help herself. She latched her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss.

His hands roamed up and down her body, enjoying the skin tight fabric. She still wasn’t wearing any underwear. The lights turned off and a black light glowed on the crowd. He moved his hand to the front of her dress and slipped down to her pussy. She moaned against his lips and clenched her legs together. His fingers worked her up.

She stopped kissing him to stare at his face while he brought her close to orgasm. She was about to come in front of all these people.

Her eyes roamed the crowd of people near her to see if anyone was watching. Her eyes locked with someone who was watching. Someone who was watching her all day, it seems.

She pushed at Gabriel’s shoulder and pointed behind him. His fingers moved away from her, and he turned fast to spot who this asshole was.

Her ex looked furious, staring at them. He made his way through the crowd, violently pushing people out of his way. Gabriel stood in front of Ravinia. If this asshole would threaten her, he would have to get through him first.

The man reached them both. His eyes were almost deranged looking, wide-eyed and without blinking. Gabriel had a bad feeling about this man. He was about to use his fists on him when Ravinia move from behind him. She walked and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, staring this man down.

He raised his hand as if to strike her. She didn’t flinch. He couldn’t hear if she was saying anything, but her body language was screaming, don’t fuck with me. The man let his hand fly, and she caught it before it hit her face. Her hands sparkled. Her body glowed a bright green color. He moved around to get a better look at his Ravinia.

Her eyes were glowing bright white, and her face was twisted in fury.

Her mouth opened and she let out a howl that could be heard over the music. She pulled his hand towards her and then pushed it away, causing him to fly backwards until he hit the wall. The crowd stopped moving and dancing to stare at her. She dropped her hands to her side along with her face. She looked up with her eyes and that alone gave her the most demonic evil face he had ever seen.

Ravinia stormed over to him in her high heels. She stopped in front of him and lifted him up into the air with one hand. Fuck, she was strong, Gabriel thought.

“There was no demon inside of me for you to exorcise. I AM the demon. Leave me the fuck alone or I’ll kill you with my bare hands.”

She dropped him and fell like a sack of potatoes. He scrambled to get away from her. Crying, screaming, and climbing up the stairs as fast as he could. The music had stopped by now. Everyone was staring at her, not knowing what to do. She turned to face Gabriel. He smiled at her. A big ear to ear smile.

“Guess it’s time to go, huh?” he joked and walked towards her. He spoke to the crowd “If you want more of this come to our ritual tomorrow night, eh?”

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the place. He wanted her. He wanted her more than anything right now. He looked at her and smirked. "You are the demon?" He teased.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SmUt. AlL tHe SmUt. (spanking and rough play)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot will return after this chapter.

“I don’t know why I said that,” she said. “I just wanted him to go away.” She fidgeted sitting next to him. This was not how tonight was supposed to go. She wanted some fun with no drama. She scooted closer to Gabriel to feel him next to her. She could feel the need radiating off Gabriel. She wanted him as well. He came to rescue her when she didn’t need rescuing. He was opening up to her in public no less. They were a good 30 minutes away from the hotel, thanks to the lovely traffic in LA.

She looked to the driver, who was busying locating a song on his phone to listen to over his earbuds when she made her move to straddle Gabriel. As soon as she sat on him, he yanked her head down to kiss her lips. It was a kiss full of need and desire. He pulled her hips towards him and thrust himself up to show her how hard he was already.

She reached down to free his cock from his pants. Her fingers fumbling with the zipper, she grunted in frustration. He lifted his hips and then used his own hands. He unzipped his pants and settled back down on the seat. She reached down and released his engorged cock. It was bigger than she remembered and dripping with pre-cum. She rubbed her thumb over the tip of it, spreading his juices all around. He moaned and looked up at her with hooded eyes.

Ravinia didn’t waste a moment. She lifted her hips and rubbed his cock against her lips while slowly lowering down till he was pushing inside her. She moaned feeling him stretch her out. He grabbed her hips and pressed down with his hands as he thrust up. She moaned his name out loud.

Gabriel took a peek at the driver and saw the divider was rolled up and he could hear faint music playing. Good man. He turned his attention back at her. “Ride me cara.”

She lifted her dress to give her legs more room to stretch out. The second her legs could move out further, she sank deeper onto his cock. She missed this feeling.  
She began rocking her hips slowly at first. The friction of her clit against him was paradise. She steadied herself by putting her hands on his shoulders and staring into his eyes.

His mouth dropped open, watching her fuck him. He moved his hands to her now bare ass and gripped her tightly. She was rocking against him and then switched to wiggling side to side to get herself off. He didn’t care if he never came in the car. Watching her use him as a sex toy made him even harder.

He pulled the top of her dress revealing her tits that were now bouncing. He leaned her towards him to slip one of her nipples into his mouth. She moaned loudly when she felt his teeth against her nipple. She rocked her hips faster. She felt his hands on her hips, pressing her down harder on his cock.

The combined pressure of his huge cock and her clit grinding on his pubic bone was almost too much. He kept praising her for how well she was taking it and whispering Italian sayings. The pressure exploded from her core with waves rolling through her entire body. She screamed his name gripping his shirt trying to hold on to some sanity. She laid against him and sobbed.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her while she calmed down. He missed her passion. Her tears. Her incredible body writhing either above or below him. He felt her sobs die down quickly.

Gabriel noticed they were turning into the Hotel parking lot. He helped Ravinia cover herself and put away his cock. He hadn’t come, but he didn’t care. He had much more planned for the rest of their night.

They walked hand in hand through the lobby. Many guests were looking at them oddly. He looked vaguely terrifying, and she was glowing from her orgasm. They were an odd pair, but nobody said a word to them. When they reached his room, he sat on the bed and pulled her to stand between his legs. His hands resting on his knees but slowly rubbing against her skin.

She stared down at his green eyes. She knew he was beating himself up for how he was behaving. She intended on fixing that right now. She wanted her grumpy, rude attitude back.

She bent down to kiss his neck up to his ear. “Fuck me,” she breathed into his ear.

He moved as if the world would end. Yanking down her dress till it was a puddle at her feet, he lifted her in the air and laid her on the bed. His clothes seemed to vanish in an instant.

He began a slow crawl up her body. He alternated between kissing and licking her skin. When he reached the apex of her thighs, he kissed her slowly, letting his tongue explore her folds. He felt her thighs tighten around his head and hold him there. But he wasn’t done exploring. He pulled her legs away from his head and continued his trail of sensual kissing and licking up her body. He kissed around her belly button and over to one of her hips where he gently bit the skin there causing her to wiggle around. He realized then, he didn’t know all of her ticklish spots. They never really explored each other. He would remedy that, but not now.

His cock was almost hurting, he was so hard for her. He moved fast to her lips. She gasped at his quick movements again, but she took a deep breath and trusted him. He wouldn’t hurt her. He could be rude and scream at her, but he was never like that when they were intimate. She smiled at him when she felt his cock slap against her thigh. She opened her legs to allow his body to settle between them.

He reached down and grabbed his dick and rubbed it up and down her lips before guiding it in. He felt her hands reach and grab his ass pulling him deeper inside her. He pressed into her and held himself there for just a second before pulling back to begin those machine hips. He swirled his cock around inside her with each move.

Ravinia couldn’t contain her moans when he used those hips in this way. She cried out his name repeatedly, begging him for more. She dug her fingers into his ass, trying to get him to fuck her faster. She was nearing her second orgasm of the night.

He could feel she was almost there, and he was right with her. He watched her face contort into a woman in the throes of ecstasy. He couldn’t hold back any longer. His climax was coming, whether or not she was. He bucked into her one last time before grunting out her name and collapsing on her body. He looked up at her face, and she had tears streaming down her face. She must have come at the same time.

“Do you think one day you will stop crying?” he asked her as he moved off and laid next to her. He wiped her tears with one thumb and kept his hand there, rubbing her cheek.

“I hope not,” she said. “I only cry with you. You overwhelm me. I think if I were ever to stop, then you need to worry.”

He could feel himself start to worry about losing that closeness with her. Her tears, body, and moans all gave him a reason to breathe. The thought of maybe losing her was too great for him right now. He felt a stirring in his cock.

“Ravina,” he whispered, “I want you again.”

“Again?” She didn’t know if she had the strength.

He looked around his hotel room. “There are several pieces of furniture that can hold you in place if you can’t move. I am sure that computer chair is sturdy enough for you get fucked over the backrest. Maybe I’ll hold your body against the window and everyone below can watch your sexy ass get fucked. Hmm? What do you think?”

“Where are you getting all this energy from Gabriel?” she was breathless thinking of what he suggested. He was much older than her but ready to go again and again.

“Shut your mouth and stand up,” his voice dropped to a dangerously low rumble.

She clenched her thighs tight. He didn’t care if she was ready to go or not. She jumped up out of the bed. That voice could command the clothes right off of her. Luckily, she was already naked. She walked to stand near him. He walked over to the computer chair and pulled it away from the desk. He snapped his fingers at her. “Kneel and face the back.”

She kneeled on the chair as he said and placed her hands on the backrest and waited. She didn’t know if he would spank her or fuck her. Either way would be fine for her.

She missed his roughness. Copia was like a puppy, always trying to please. She wanted someone to take command.

“Stick out your ass,” he broke through her thoughts.

As soon as she pushed her ass towards him, his hand smacked her. SLAP!

“You aren’t being punished tesora mia,” he said.

SLAP!

“I just know you crave my hand. I know Copia wasn’t giving to you what you really desired.” His voice was getting more and more husky.

SLAP! She moaned and wiggled her ass at him.

“Harder Gabriel!” she yelled at him.

SLAP SLAP SLAP!

He got her three in a row as hard as he could. Her hips pushed forward, almost slamming into the backrest.

“Yes, like that,” she cried out. “More.”

SLAP!

“I give the orders here,” he said, grabbing her hair and yanking her head back. “Remember, I told you. You can never tell me what to do.”

“I just fucking did, asshole,” she bit back and pulled his face to kiss his lips. “Now spank me like you fucking mean it.”

He let go of her hair and grabbed his belt again. He folded it over and cracked it, watching her flinch at the sound. He patted her ass gently with it twice. “You asked for it, cara,” he said. “Hope you can handle it.”

CRACK!

He threw a lot into the first belting. She cried out but said nothing.

CRACK! CRACK!

Two in a row and she was still pushing her ass out towards him and moaning wildly.

“Fuck Gabriel,” she whimpered. “I thought you said you were good at this.”

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

“You are so filthy. It takes a full beating for you to get off, doesn’t it?”

She screamed out this time. His spankings were becoming painful.

CRACK!

She turned around and reached for him this time. He dropped the belt and held her against him. She looked up at him with desire and pain all in her eyes. She clawed at him with tears streaming down her face. He kissed her hard, tasting the salty tears. He pushed her to face the back of the chair again and stood behind her. His cock was ready to go again.

He slid into her easily and began rocking into her at a steady pace. Her red ass was so warm against his body.

He held onto her hips and just pounded into her repeatedly until he could feel her quivering around his cock. She cried out his name while sobbing. He kept thrusting until he was overtaken by his climax. He fell to the floor with weak legs and just sat there while she sat on the chair with her ass hanging down a bit. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Her perfect red ass just hanging there with his come dripping from her. He waited for her to catch her breath before standing up and going to the bathroom for a wet washcloth.

He cleaned himself off quickly before going to her with a fresh wet washcloth and wiping her clean. He lifted her into his arms and carried her into bed. He kissed her lips as he laid her down softly on the bed, careful not to lay her directly on her ass.

“Are you okay?” he asked kissing her face.

“Yes,” she whispered tears still falling. “Please don’t push me away again.”

“Never,” he said, cupping her face. “You belong by my side.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter
> 
> A misunderstanding happens.
> 
> They have an argument.
> 
> (trigger-one instance of face-slapping in this story)

Ravinia woke the next morning stretching her body out. She felt parts of her back, neck and various joints snap as if she was cracking a glow stick. She didn’t want to move too much. Her ass was still stinging from his belt, but she smiled at the memory.

She looked over at the clock on the bedside table. It was close to noon. No one called to wake them. Sister always called in the morning to wake them. Gabriel was still in bed. She could hear his soft snores over his shoulder. He was asleep with his back to her. She crawled over him to snuggle in his arms.

“What the fuck?” he grumbled as she settled next to him. He opened one eye to peek at her. He kissed her shoulder and laid his head back down. He had never fucked so much in one night. His hips were feeling his overexertion. He popped open his eyes and looked at her. “How is your ass this morning?”

She wiggled against the bed and winced a little. “A little sore.”

He smiled at her and kissed her softly. “What shall we do today?”

She looked at him strangely. “What about the ritual tonight? We didn’t even get a wake-up call.”

He rolled over on top of her body, kissing her, feeling her body instantly respond to him. He flicked his tongue across hers, and then sucked slowly on her lips, making her smile. He ground his hips against hers to see if she was up for another round. He couldn’t get enough of her. There was no other time he felt like this.

She kissed him back, wrapping her arms and legs around him. She didn’t care that she was still sore from last night. She didn’t care that her ass stung like hell. She wanted him again and again.

A knock at the door brought on a string of curse words from Gabriel’s mouth. He told her to ignore it and continued kissing and slowly humping her. The knocks continued.

“Fucking shit.” He spat and got up. He didn’t bother covering up nor did he care to. Whoever was at the door would get an eye full of cock. He yanked the door open and saw Stompy there.

“Gabriel, why aren’t you or Ravinia downstairs ready to go?” he then looked down at Papa’s dick. He bent down to stare at it, “What is it, boy? Is Ravinia in there?”

Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes. His favorite ghoul was too much. “We are staying here.” He would shut the door, but the ghoul’s shoe stopped it.

“No, you have to come. Copia is an anxious wreck. Sister Imperator is close to stabbing people. I don’t know what is going on but shit’s crazy.”

Gabriel grumbled and nodded. “We will be down in a few minutes. I’ll handle it.”

He wanted nothing more but to stay and fuck Ravinia all day long, but this was important for all of them. Los Angeles was a big city with a big crowd. They could bring in thousands of new worshippers with this one ritual alone. He turned and saw Ravinia was already hopping around, wincing as her gorgeous ass slipped into a tight pair of skinny jeans. Watching her bounce around topless trying to zip them up was extremely erotic. He watched for a few more seconds before shaking his head and getting dressed. The quicker this day ended, the faster he can fuck Ravinia.

They made their way down to the lobby, where Stompy was waiting calmly. He pointed to the front of the lobby where Copia and Sister were fighting. “They haven’t stopped bickering all morning.”

He looked over and saw them going at it in Italian. They were pissed off Ravinia was not with Copia. He grabbed her hand and guided her to his ghoul. “Don’t let her go,” he warned.

He walked over to the arguing pair and asked what the fuck is going on.

“He was supposed to borrow her last night! Now he is a mess, Gabriel!” Sister screeched at him.

“And? She isn’t a fucking stress squeeze toy. He needs to learn how to deal as we all did. Third never had this problem, but then again he was an idiot.” Gabriel huffed. They would ask him to allow Ravinia to help Copia. He did not think that was a good idea. He looked back at her playing thumb war with his ghoul. She was getting frustrated and stomping her own feet because he kept winning.

“Can I just talk with her?” Copia pleaded. “She is so calming!”

Gabriel stared down Copia hoping the fool would understand he was not to be fucked with. He sighed, this was for the Church, however. Ravinia was his. The way she looked at him and the way they fucked; there was something there. She loved him, maybe. He knew for sure he loved her, but he wouldn’t admit it.

“In my presence, you can, but we have to get to the stadium now,” he said evenly. He turned around and walked over to his two favorite people.

“Is everything okay?” she asked smiling. “What is going on with those two?”

“Copia is an anxious fool at the moment. Let’s go. We need to get to the stadium so everyone can calm down and get ready,” he said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the cars waiting for them.

The three of them shared a vehicle, while Copia and Sister rode together in another. The rest of the crew and band were already at the stadium. Once there, Stompy went straight to his soundcheck, lighting up a cigarette as he ran. Gabriel held her hand still and directed her backstage. She took off and made sure the rest of the ghouls and Ghoulettes were ready. They seemed super pumped to be playing at the Staples Center. It was a huge stadium, and they felt ready.

Gabriel followed Ravinia everywhere she went. She lit up seeing everyone get ready and made everyone light up in her presence. He was about to lead her to where Copia was when he was called over by a stagehand. Something was wrong with lighting and they needed his opinion on what to do.

Ravinia saw Gabriel get pulled away for something when she finished up gossiping with the Ghoulettes. They were happy for Ravinia and Gabriel. They kept telling her he was in love with her. She wanted to believe that. He was so different with her than with anyone else.

“Ravinia!” Sister called out. “Can you check on Copia?”

“Sure!” she yelled back and walked to find his room. She walked in and saw him panicking. He was pacing and muttering to himself.

“Ravinia! Thank goodness you are here,” he ran to her, and she saw quickly why he was panicking.

He had a huge gap in his inseam. He must have an extra pair of pants, she thought.

“Ravinia, I know this sounds sexist but can you sew this?” he pointed to the gap that was now growing with every movement. “My extra pairs are being cleaned. This is all I have for the red suit tonight.”

“Yes, I know how to sew. Where is your tailor? Doesn’t she travel with you?” she asked. She could only think of one stitch that she could do quickly to save his pants.

“She took the ones I am not wearing tonight to be cleaned. She won’t be back until after the ritual,” he explained. “Her sewing kit is over there on the chair. Please help me Ravinia.”

She walked over and grabbed some black thread and a needle and returned to him bouncing all over making it worse. He would have to take off his pants to do this.

“Copia, take off your pants so I can sew them up,” she instructed. “Hurry!”

The last thing she wanted was for Gabriel to come in and see her with Copia and his bare-ass. She sat on the ground in front of Copia and helped him pull his pants down gently. The rip opened up more. It was spreading to his crotch fast. She was face to eye with his cock. She looked away quickly.

Gabriel worshiping her last night and him wanting her again today had her feeling uncomfortable now in front of Copia. She took the pants and went to task. He bugged her about using a black thread, but she assured him she knew what she was doing. It wouldn’t matter the thread color. The ladder stitch was the best for this.

She worked quickly, humming to herself. Once she was done, she helped him back into the pants to make sure they would hold. She didn’t hear the door open. She didn’t feel him until it was too late. She turned and saw Gabriel standing there. Fury was across his face. She turned back and faced Copia. She was back to facing his cock in front of her, and his pants were still open. FUCK! She thought. This does not look good.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” she turned to face him, her heart racing.

He was gone. She saw a glimpse of the back of shoes as he turned the corner. She faced Copia again and slapped his face. “You could have told me he was in the room.”

She ran after him. He promised he wouldn’t push her away, dammit! She ran down the maze of hallways looking for him. Fuck he was fast. He was nowhere to be found. She ran into a roadie and asked him if he saw Gabriel. He told her he was heading back to the hotel. Her heart was about to burst out of her chest. He fucking left her. Dammit, Gabriel.

Why are these men so fucking stupid?

She ran to where the cars dropped them off. She saw one driver. “Take me back to the hotel now.” She yelled at him “Please.” She added.

She was bouncing her knees in the car wishing he could just drive faster. I mean, would it kill him weave in and out of traffic? She kept bouncing her knee until they reached the hotel. The car was barely coming to a stop when she ran out screaming thanks as she hauled ass up to his room. She knocked, but he didn’t answer. She held her ear to the door but couldn’t hear anything. Was he not here yet?

“Stupid fucking Copia,” she muttered under her breath. She sat on the floor in front of his door. Everything just came out at once. She broke down crying. This was just overwhelming. She was happy for once for just a few fucking minutes. She couldn’t control the sobs escaping her throat. Her body was shaking so hard with her cries she just tipped over and laid on the floor. It felt like an hour of her just crying, letting her tears fall down her face and landing on the floor. She felt someone shove their hands under her and lift her.

She looked up and there he was. He still looked pissed, but not as furious. She couldn’t say anything. She just kept sobbing. She buried her face in his neck and kept crying.

He walked into the room and just stood there holding her. He didn’t know what to do. He was not expecting her to be there. He was pissed off seeing her kneeling in front of Copia with his dick out. He left before she could explain how “it wasn’t what it looked like.”

“Ravinia, what are you doing here?” he finally found his voice.

She kicked her legs so he could set her down. She ran to the bathroom to get some tissues to wipe her eyes and nose. Fuck, she was fed up with crying all the damn time. She walked back into the room and burst into tears again. FUCKING SHIT! Every time she looked at him, she just broke down.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He couldn’t stand to see her like this. This wasn’t like after sex when she orgasmed herself to tears. This was different. He caused this. He should have stayed to see what she meant.

“I didn’t…” she sobbed. “I didn’t…”

“You didn’t what, cara?” he asked, rubbing her back.

“I didn’t blow him, Gabriel. I was fixing his stupid fucking pants when you walked in. I swear!” she sobbed into his shirt. She was getting her tears and snot all over his shirt, but fuck it. He brought this upon himself.

She looked up at him and what he saw tore at him. Her eyes were bright red and puffy. Her forehead was crinkled because she kept crying when she looked at him. He cupped her face with his hand and wiped the tears he could reach with his thumb.

“I’m sorry. I should have stayed and listened to you. But the image of you kneeling in front of that asshole and seeing his dick out…I couldn’t.”

“You are such a fucking jerk.” She pushed at him. He kept doing this, and it was frustrating.

“Me?” he had the audacity to look shocked, she thought.

“Yes, you!” she didn’t know what to do with her hands. She didn’t want to hit him. Well, maybe, but that’s not right and her hand was still stinging a bit from slapping Copia. Oh shit, she hit him...hard. Whatever, she will deal with that later.

“I love you, you jerk and you left me there!” She screamed it at him.

He stood there in shock, hearing the words he did not expect. She loved him. After all this bullshit and Copia fucking her. She loved HIM.

“Why?! You were just fucking him the other day!” the second the words left his mouth, he knew he shouldn’t have said it.

She cringed at his words. They were ugly, but the truth. She jumped from him to Copia quickly. She felt so dirty now. She slumped to the ground and just took deep breaths. She wanted to cry more, but nothing was coming out.

He sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap. She straddled his legs and looked at him. She didn’t want to cause trouble, and yet she did. It seemed to follow her, but she caused it. She broke his heart, and she felt terrible.

“I didn’t mean that,” he said. “Well, I did, but not in the way you are beating yourself up about. You joined the Church and promised to help me and the clergy. That includes our desires. I am not mad about you getting caught up in that. I am mad at myself and taking it out on you.”

They sat there in silence. Just staring at each other, not knowing what to say. Both were hurt but didn’t know what to do. She hated being on the road so far. It was fun for a bit, but she missed their routine back home. She missed just spending time with him.

“I want to go home,” she whispered.

“Me too,” he said. “But you said you loved me.”

“Yeah, so?” she answered wiped her nose again with the crumpled-up tissue still in her hand.

“You meant that?” he asked, rubbing her face again.

“Yes,” she whispered about to cry again. Goddammit, he is insufferable.

“Say it again,” he whispered, staring into her tear-filled eyes.

“I love you,” she said.

He pulled her close to kiss her lips softly. He kissed her cheeks, tasting her salty tears. He kissed both cheeks, determined to turn those sad tears into happy ones. He wanted to say the words back. He did, but his mouth wasn’t letting him. He stopped kissing her to look at her beautiful face. She stared into his equally sad green eyes and smiled.

“You feel the same?” she asked.

He nodded.

“Just not ready to say the words.” She stated, cupping his face now. She rubbed her thumb over his lips, wishing she could will him to say it now.

He shook his head. “What can I do to make up for that?”

She swallowed and smiled at him. “There is one thing you haven’t done for me.”

“Name it,” his heart raced. She would not leave the room or him. “Anything cara mia.”

“Fuck me while you wear your skull paint and wear the mitre.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S M U T
> 
> They go at it like bunnies.
> 
> Plot to return next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a link at the bottom that links to a piece done by Dani Mikila just for this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy! Warning: It has nudity in it. So beware clicking it.

Gabriel stared at his beautiful Ravinia. No one. Not even the Sisters wanted to fuck him with the skull paint. They said it scared them too much. He gave off a menacing look during the night masses and he could only imagine how he would look in dim light when he was fucking and yet here was his girl requesting it. He couldn’t say no.

He pulled out his robes and his mitre. He placed them on the bed and walked to the vanity to apply the skull paint. He could hear Ravinia take off her clothes. He would just slap on the paint, but that would be half-assing it. He was a perfectionist. If she wanted the skull paint, she was getting it. Several minutes later he was putting the finishing touches on his neck. He always wore a high-collared shirt to cover his skin so the paint wouldn’t have to be perfect there, but this time, he would be naked. He blended the edges to fade from black to his skin nicely.

When he turned around to grab his robes, his breath caught in his throat. There she stood wearing nothing but his mitre. She didn’t see him staring at her. She was standing in front of the floor-length mirror in the room, admiring her body along with it on her head. The black lappets with the silver grucifixes hanging in the back looked so sexy against her naked skin. He had never been turned on like this before. Never thought he could be turned on like this.

He quickly got his composure and dropped his chin to give himself a sinister look. He stalked after her and grabbed her waist. “Naughty girl wearing my mitre,” he whispered. “Kneel,” he commanded.

He gave her waist a small squeeze and released her. She moved slowly to her knees, staring up at him with her mouth slightly open.

“Face away from me. I want to see the lappets fall against your ass,” he commanded.

She turned around to do as he said. When she got into position, he sat in the same chair he spanked and fucked her in and crossed his legs. He just stared at the lappets cascading down her naked back. He leaned forward and wanted to run his fingers down her back, but she shimmied away to be just out of reach. He reached for her again, and she shimmied again, just out of his reach.

“Teasing me, huh?” he quipped.

She giggled and crawled away from him. He felt a low grumble in his chest seeing her on all fours crawl away from him. He caught her by grabbing her ankle and dragging her back to him slowly. The leg he pulled he gripped with one hand and the other moved up her leg till he reached her now wet pussy. He rubbed her slowly in circles, making her pant softly.

She was moaning a little when he stopped. He pulled his hand away and gave her ass a quick slap. He let her leg fall and pushed the lappets off her body and smacked her ass lightly.

He got on his knees behind her and grabbed her hips to yank her to him. Her squeaks and squeals were the sweetest sounds to his ears. He couldn’t believe just a few moments ago she was screaming at him she loved him. His heart soared, and his need for her grew quickly.

He unzipped his pants, feeling his dick bounce right out and in her direction. Her wet pussy was waiting for him. He grabbed his cock and rubbed it against her. She pushed back against him, wiggling her hips. He smiled at her movements. She was trying to slip his dick in quickly. He spanked her right cheek, hearing her moan softly.

Ravinia was getting impatient waiting for him to put his dick in her. She kept pushing her hips back, and he kept smacking her on the ass. She got up on her knees and faced him.

She grabbed his collar and pulled him till they were nose to nose.

“You going to fuck me or tease me?”

His eyes could have burned a hole through her own.

“I have only begun to tease you. I can make you edge your orgasm for hours if I wanted to. You would be crying and begging me to make you come, but I wouldn’t until I was ready,” his voice made her skin vibrate.

“Big talk from someone who has his cock dripping with need. You wouldn’t be able to last long Gabriel,” she pushed back. Her body was craving his right now. The skull paint and his idle threats combined were just enough to give her an orgasm without him even touching her.

He stood up quickly, looming over her with his cock out a little above her eye line. “Suck it,” he commanded.

The mitre was still on her head. She tilted her head back slightly to open her mouth and lifted her body just enough to reach him. His eyes glowed green. She paused and stared at him for a second. She needed to remember to ask him about that later, but for now, his dick needed her full attention.

She looked sinful with her mouth wrapped around his cock. The mitre staying firmly on her as she bobbed her head up and down. Her hands grazed up his legs, adding another sensation for him. She gripped his left firm thigh while her other hand traveled to his cock. He was so long and thick she couldn’t fit him in. She used her hand to grip the rest of him hanging out of her mouth while sucking and swirling her tongue on the tip of his dick. She looked up at him, and he had his eyes closed. He looked so vulnerable and incredibly sexy from this angle.

Her hand moved from his cock to down to his balls. His eyes shot open and looked down at her. Even with his cock in her mouth, he could see she was smiling. Her hand moved quickly and found the spot. He grunted with each pulse of her hand. She moved the hand that was on his thigh to his cock and squeezed and rub him while still holding him in her mouth. His hips moved on their own. He grabbed her head to hold her steady while he fucked her mouth. Her hand stayed on his cock to make sure he wouldn’t fuck her throat. As much as she loved a good deep throating session,  
Gabriel fucked hard. She wanted to live to see another day.

He kept an even pace until she pressed on his taint hard. He saw a flash of light and grunted her name out as he came down her throat. He came in waves, and she swallowed every drop. Her mouth stayed on him while she kept sucking to get everything out of him.

Fuck, she was good.

He stood back up and looked down, smiling that she still had her mouth wrapped around him. The feeling was delicious to him. He reached down and rubbed her cheek with his thumb, “Good girl.”

She pulled away from him and stood up. She adjusted the mitre on her head, leaned against him and hugged him so tightly. His arms wrapped around her tightly. He held her for a moment, and then he reached around him to grab her arms and pulled them away. He had nothing to tie her up with, but he improvised.

“Cara mia, you know I like to control things. I wasn’t ready to come just yet. So now you have to pay for it,” he took his mitre off her head and grabbed one lappet. He wrapped it around both her wrists and led her to the bed. Most hotel beds weren’t very bondage friendly, but this one he saw was perfect. Mostly wood, but towards each end was an iron fleur-de-lis cutout. He moved her to lie on her back and lifted her arms to the cutout and hooked her lappet bound wrists to the design. With the other lappet, he used it to blindfold her eyes.

He dragged his hands roughly down her body until he reached her dripping wet sex. She got off on giving him a blowjob, he thought. He dipped two fingers into her, feeling her heat enclose around them. He would not tease her tonight. Well, maybe.

He got in between her legs. His fingers began their slow torture of fucking her. He withdrew them and twisted his hand to push back in. The extra friction was making her legs wiggle around him. He added another finger only this time he both curled them inside while his thumb pressed firmly on her clit causing her hips to buck up. He kept the pressure on her clit, and he fucked her with his fingers.

“Gabriel,” she moaned. “What are you doing?”

He said nothing. Just moved his fingers inside her and then pulsed his thumb against her clit, causing her to buck her hips faster while she called out his name. Just when she was losing control, he pulled away from her.

“Gabriel get back here! Oh, my fuck!”

He just stared at her watching her wiggle around the bed pulling him close with her legs. He leaned down fast and plunged his tongue as far as he could into her slit. He could feel her juices coat his face as he tongued her. He ran his tongue up and down her lips, feeling every ridge. He sucked her clit, flicking it with his tongue. He had to hold her hips down as she was frantically trying to hump his face. He brought her close to the tipping point and pulled away again.

“Dammit! I am sorry for teasing!”

“That’s all you had to say, cara,” he said. He moved over her body and dropped his hips down to angle his dick right at her entrance. He pushed in feeling her body mold to his cock. He slid in slowly until he couldn’t go in any further.

“Is this what you want?” he asked, removing the makeshift blindfold. Her eyes blinked up at him. She gasped at him. For a second he thought she was afraid. The skull paint and the dim lighting in the room could make for an eerie and not as sexy look. He watched as her dilated as she took in the sight of him over her.

She yanked at the lappet still binding her wrists together, hoping he would take the hint. She watched him shake his head and smirk. He bucked his hips, and she moaned. He was hitting her inner wall repeatedly, and it was sending shock waves of pleasure throughout her body. She was close to all his teasing. She knew she would come any second if he kept this up.

He began thrusting harder. His thighs smacking against her and grinding his full dick inside her. She braced herself by trying to use her bound hands as a brace from being fucked into the headboard. It didn’t help. His hips were a powerhouse of strength. With each thrust, her body moved towards the headboard. Her head bumped against it, and he kept going. She pushed her arms against the headboard and tried to use her hips to grind against him. The movement alone nearly had her screaming in pleasure.

“Fuck Gabriel, I’m gonna come,” she grunted out.

“Come,” he said, his voice wavering. He was close. Most couldn’t handle how hard he would pump in and out. They couldn’t hand how big he was and the constant rubbing against their inner wall. It was always too much and sometimes painful. Here his Ravinia was not only taking it, she was lifting her hips to meet him and moaning in ecstasy.

He kept thrusting fast and hard into her body, moaning with her. Her body went rigid and he could feel her orgasm against his cock and it sent him over. Her name fell out of his mouth slowly as he ground his hips against her.

Once he could breathe normally again, he reached over and unbound her hands. He held his mitre in his hands and looked at her. “Now the lappets are all wrinkled. Not good Ravinia,” he teased.

She pulled him down on top of her and kissed him. Their kiss was slow and sloppy. She felt his arms wrap tightly around her as they maneuvered under the blankets. She pressed her body against his, trying to get impossibly close to him.

She pulled her lips away from him. She stared at his face and giggled. His skull paint was smeared from him going down on her. She pushed him away and lowered the blankets to check something out. When she saw the smudged black and white paint on her inner thighs and along her pussy, she cracked up. He saw what she was looking at and touched his face.

She pulled the covers back up over them and snuggled into his arms.

“I love you, Gabriel,” she whispered. She was not expecting him to say it soon. She understood the pain he had suffered and that it takes time for many people. She closed her eyes to try to sneak in a nap because she had a feeling he would want more.  
He froze, hearing the words again. She said them so easily and he still struggled to repeat them. He looked down and watched her get comfortable and sleep in his arms. He never wanted her to cry again because of him. Seeing her in the hallway on the floor crying twisted something in him. He knew she was crying because he had left her. He did not know she would follow him here. He didn’t expect anyone to do that for him. The last one didn’t.

She just abandoned him at the train station. A clerk was the one who had to break to him the news that she would not be with him. A fucking clerk was given the task of shattering his heart.

She too had promised she loved him, and their lovemaking was incredible. Would Ravinia leave him eventually? Maybe she was different. She wasn’t afraid to stand toe to toe with him. The sisters just like to confront him as part of their roleplaying. Ravinia wasn’t playing for sex. Ravinia put her whole soul into the job. She did not understand she signed her soul away to him. Would it be enough for her? To live this life of night masses, sex, and even touring with anxious dicks?

He tensed up thinking about her leaving. He wouldn’t survive it if she did. In just a few weeks she had his heart and right now she didn’t know.

Ravinia could feel his body tensing as his arms squeezed her tightly. Her eyes opened to see a very concerned Gabriel staring off into space. Her hand moved to his face to smooth the wrinkle between his eyes. Her thumb continued to rub till his face relaxed. Her fingers found their way to his temple. She pressed her fingers and rubbed his temples to get him to relax.

“What has my Papa looking so worried?” she whispered.

“You,” he admitted. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t. I’m not going anywhere,” she tried to assure him. She could see the doubt creep into his eyes. “Gabriel, stop.”

He looked into her eyes. “What?”

“Stop whatever you have running in your head. I’m. Right. Here.” She emphasized each word by kissing his mouth. “Don’t ruin tonight because you are worried about something that will never happen. Just be with me. Hold me because I am right here. Love me because I love you. Kiss me because you can. Make love to me like you can’t get enough of me. Don’t lay there and worry about what will never happen.”

He could feel himself just open up a door he closed and locked away. She was right. He was making himself worry over what-ifs. She was right there, and he was already saying goodbye to her in his heart for no damn reason. She never left him until he pushed her away, and even then, she came back. She ran back to him even.

He kissed her hard, nearly clacking their teeth together. His need for her never seemed to diminish. He wanted more and more. He didn’t want to hurt her. He didn’t want to bind her up. He wanted this one to be slow. He wanted to feel all of her body against his.

“Again?” she asked kissing his neck. She could feel his strong hands all over her back. He was exploring her as if he had never seen her naked before.

“Always again,” he said, biting her bottom lip. “I always want you.”

He kissed her again while gripping her tightly, hoping she could understand that he may not say the words just yet, but he would show her how he felt. He rolled his body on top of her and continued to kiss her slowly and softly. Her body beneath him was sublime. His cock was slowly coming back to life again.

Ravinia was lost in his kisses. She spread her legs to have him comfortably lay on her. He moved his legs to rest underneath her thighs as he deepened the kiss. She felt his cock bouncing near her body and smiled. Her Gabriel was insatiable for her. He could go an hour or two in between sisters back home, but for her, he was ready to go minutes later.

They moved together rolling around kissing each other rarely coming up for air. His hands couldn’t get enough of her body. He was rubbing them all over. She giggled against his lips when he pinched the skin above her hip. It was the most sensitive spot she had on her. When he dug his fingers into the spot, she squealed and tried to wiggle away from him. He would stalk after her and distract her with his tongue before tickling her again.

He finally stopped tickling when he drove his dick inside her in one move. She rolled her head back and gripped his arms tight. He began a slow pace of moving in and out while sucking on her neck. She moaned, feeling his teeth graze the sensitive skin under her chin. Her hands found their way to his back. She clawed at him when he ground his hips against her. Her clit was so sensitive, but she wanted it that way. She knew it would take longer to come with him and she wasn’t ready yet to come.

Gabriel rolled over on his back, taking her with him. She straddled him and slowly swirled her hips. She could feel the tip of his dick inside her, rubbing her in delicious ways. She kept a good rhythm until she felt his thumb on her clit. It wasn’t as sensitive anymore. She rocked her hips back and forth. She moaned when he applied more pressure. She leaned forward over him to get more pressure on her clit. He moved his hand and put his hands on her knees. He moved them till she was lying on top of him with her legs stretched next to his legs. She had so much pressure on her clit now. With every movement she made with her rocking hips, she was hurtling towards her next orgasm. She hoped he was with her because she didn’t think she could handle it anymore.

She moved faster and faster, moaning for him to come with her. She begged and plead with him to come with her.

Gabriel was right there with her. Her quick movements and her pussy clenching around his cock was bringing him close. He wrapped his arms around her again and told her he needed her to come soon.

Hearing him say that she let go felt the explosion within her body. It shook her from her legs to her arms. He held on tight and came inside her, grunting her name out.

She laid on top of him feeling his dick slowly plop out of her. She couldn’t move if she wanted to, and she didn’t. He kissed the top of her head and moved her to sleep right next to him. He loved this woman, but even now, he couldn’t say the words. It frustrated him to no end, but she wasn’t complaining. For now, she would be okay with him not saying it. She would be patient with him, he knew.

He closed his eyes and made sure the blankets were covering them both. He was fucking spent and needed time to rest before he fucked her again and again. He hoped they would never leave this room until they absolutely had to.

[Ravinia wearing the Mitre](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1LlMcwhErG5mDEQDEqmJq79f-CP6V3jEI)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLOT!
> 
> Small plot actually. This is probably my shortest chapter but it needed to happen to set up for what's to come!

Gabriel woke the next morning to his face being tickled by Ravinia’s hair. He was big spoon to her little as they slept. He didn’t want to wake, but nature was calling. He got up to relieve himself when he heard a knock at the door. He ignored it. Whoever was there would have to wait.

The knock grew louder as he stepped up to the toilet. What the fuck, he thought. It's too early for this. He heard Ravinia grumble and get out of bed to answer.

“What do you want?” she asked in a huff.

“Not a morning person?” Sister Imperator said.

“No. What do you want?” she asked again.

“I wanted to ask if you knew anything about Copia being slapped?” she asked.

“What?”

“He was slapped. I wanted to know if anyone saw what happened. No one assaults the clergy and gets away with it. You were the last person to be with him. Did you see anyone go into the dressing room after you left?”

Gabriel finished and walked out of the bathroom. “What’s going on?”

“Someone assaulted Copia and I am trying to figure out who. He won’t say. He said it was an accident, but it left a red handprint on his face for a bit. Luckily, it went away before the ritual started.”

Gabriel looked at Ravinia. She tried to look busy picking her clothes off the floor. “I don’t know who did such a thing Sister but I will find out. You know I have my ways,” he reassured her.

“Thank you. We leave around noon today to get back on the road. It's going to be a longer trip this time,” she said and left without saying goodbye.

“Ravinia…” he started when he was sure the door was closed and Sister had walked away.

“He knew you would show up. He fucking knew and said nothing when you walked in,” she paced. She felt like she was in trouble. “I didn’t mean to slap him that hard. I didn’t.”

“Do you want me to talk to him? He didn’t say it was you, cara mia,” he said hugging her to him.

“No, I want to talk to him,” she said, kissing Gabriel on the chest and moving away. It was 6 am, and they had six hours before the bus left. She wanted to get her clothes washed and packed before then. She dug around her bag for her last pair of clean clothes. A pair of running shorts she thought were cute and a red shirt with a cartoon devil on the front.

She got dressed and grabbed her things and a few of Gabriel’s clothes that should wash with hers.

“I’ll be back. I know they have a washing machine and dryer around here,” she kissed him and grabbed her phone. She could entertain herself on her phone while their things washed. She would talk with Copia later. Laundry seemed an easier and less drama filled task.

Gabriel got dressed in the most casual attire he had. Dress pants and a polo shirt. He didn’t care for it but it was all he had until she returned with clothes. But for now, he didn’t care. He needed to have a word with Copia. He never thought Ravinia would strike another person with her hands. The magic he witnessed was far more dangerous, but still.

She lost her temper and hit Copia. He wanted to see how the little shit was handling it.

He walked down the hall to his room and banged on the door. “Copia, it's me.”

He heard the lock click, and the door opened slowly, revealing a tired and bedhead Copia. “Yes?”

“I heard someone smacked you around and was wondering…..” he paused. When Copia looked up at him now, wide awake at what he said. “Did she slap you or punch you?”

“Come in,” Copia sighed and pulled his door open for Gabriel.

Gabriel made a face walking into the room. His damn cologne was permeating the room. Did he fucking bathe in it? He wondered.

“She slapped me ridiculously hard. I did not expect her to do that,” He said, pulling on an undershirt before grabbing a button-up. He looked Gabriel up and down, finally seeing he was wearing clothes that were not his style. “She was upset I didn’t announce when you walked through the door. And she was right. I wanted you to see her with me.”

Gabriel felt rage percolate in his body. “What?”

“I was hoping you would get mad enough to toss her aside so I could have her all to myself,” Copia admitted. “I didn’t think she would run after you like she did.”

“You underestimated her,” Gabriel spat at him. “You think just one fuck with you and she would leave me? Do you even know what she craves? How she wants to be touched? How she wants to be fucked?”

“Well, at least I know how to treat her.”

Gabriel’s nostrils flared. “You don’t know shit. She…”

“She needed someone to hold her. She needed someone to make her feel special.”

“You don’t think I do that? Where has she been since fucking you?” Gabriel held out his arms and looked around the room. “She sure as shit isn’t here with you. Remember that.”

He turned around to walk out of the room, grumbling under his breath. “You don’t deserve her! She is powerful and should be by my side as we take over,” Copia yelled.

Gabriel turned around and held out his hand towards him as if he would choke him. A flash of lightning shot from his fingertips towards Copia. “You aren’t the only one with secrets, dear Copia. We all have special abilities. At least mine doesn’t involve suffocating people with cologne.”  
Copia stood in shock. He had not cared to check if others in the clergy could manipulate magic as he could. He underestimated them all. “Do you know about Ravinia?”

“Of course, I watched her embarrass her ex-boyfriend at a rave the other night. She is powerful. You should be careful about pissing her off. Her slap may have hurt, but I’ve seen her magic and I don’t think any of us can save you,” He warned Copia.

“Ex-boyfriend? What? What happened?” Copia asked. He was confused.

Gabriel didn’t answer and didn’t care to answer. If Copia cared about her, he would know what the fuck he was talking about. He walked out of the room and went back to his room. He didn’t feel like wandering around much. Ravinia wore him out. He could feel his hips a little achy with each step he took.

The room was still in disarray from last night. He put his robes back in the suitcase and picked his mitre up from the floor. Remembering how she looked wearing it made him hard again. He wasn’t lying to her when he said he would always want her.

The door opened, and she bounced into the room. “Hey, they will wash the clothes for me and send them up when they are done. What do you say we get some breakfa…”  
she wanted to continue talking, but it was hard when a Gabriel was sucking on her lips.

Ravinia felt his hands on her hips, lifting her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She continued to kiss him, savoring his lips on hers. Her nose sniffed out a scent. She pulled away from his lips fast.

“Why do you smell like Copia?”

“I talked with him. He won’t tattle on you but he is very shocked that I know about your abilities and I may have shown him mine,” He went back to kissing her mouth but she didn’t kiss back. “What?”

“You talked with him? I would do that,” she let her legs fall to the ground. He cannot keep doing this, she thought. “I can handle myself.”

“I know you can but I wanted to handle him for you,” he explained. He was so confused. She seemed more upset than relieved. After everything she has gone through, wouldn’t she want someone to take care of things for her, for once?

She stared back at him with her head tilted. “Wait, he didn’t know you have abilities? How selfish do you have to be to not even notice the clergy have magical abilities? Why didn’t you tell me though? I had to witness it the night we went out and last night.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about yours?” he countered, resting his hands on his hips.

She swallowed. He was right. She told Copia first. She didn’t want to start an argument right now. Things were going so well with each other. They had an amazing night, and she felt so happy for once. She got frustrated with herself again. If she cried, again, she was going to just hide in the bathroom. She had enough of her tears.

“I am sorry I didn’t tell you about my abilities. Please let’s not fight,” she begged, hoping to derail an argument that felt like was popping up. “Thanks for sticking up for me. I am just so used to handling every little thing about my life.”

Her hands were beginning to sweat. Arguing was not something she could ever get used to. From her family to boyfriends and girlfriends. She never could stand up for herself. She always ended up crying or just giving in to their demands or criticisms. She didn’t want to fight with Gabriel.

“Cara, why are you fidgeting so?” he held her hands in his. “Your hands are so sweaty. What’s wrong?”

“Are you upset I didn’t tell you before Copia?” she asked, avoiding his eyes.

“Yes, but not enough for you to fear me right now,” he whispered brushing her hair behind her ear. He lifted her face to look at her. “I will never hurt you. Spanking your ass till its red…well, that’s different. You enjoy that pain. But this look of panic running across your face is breaking me cara.”

“I don’t want to get into all of it right now. I come from fucked up past relationships. It’s hard to wonder if you will care for me as I am or if you will try to change me. I keep secrets only because I am afraid,” she had never admitted that to anyone before. “You know, my family tried to exorcise me because of my magic. When I escaped their home, I ran into the arms of people who they would despise. So many men and women, like you, who were dominating. I was desperate to getaway. I never looked out for my well-being. When things would be too rough, I would go back home. The cycle would repeat.”

He would hunt them all down and hurt them if he could, he thought. She has been betrayed by anyone looking for a vulnerable soul. She was looking for someone she could trust. He fucked up with that already a few times.

“You can trust me, Ravinia,” he whispered. “We can argue and fight. You have had no issue going toe to toe with me before. I won’t change you. I don’t want to change you. You are perfect beyond words.”

Her heart was damn near beating out of her chest. She did not expect him to be this soft right now. He was the rudest motherfucker on the planet. His scowl sent many people running from him. That same scowl could also get many women to soak their panties. He was rough and tender. A man full of contradictions and all hers.

“I don’t want you to think that I am perfect. I don’t even know the extent of my abilities. I was never in a place where I could test it out or anything,” she was getting a headache. This conversation was all over the place. It started with Gabriel speaking to Copia on her behalf. Then she opened up a bit about her past. Now, she is talking openly about her abilities when before it wasn’t a thing she felt comfortable doing.

“Gabriel, I don’t want to talk about any of this right now. Let’s go eat breakfast and when we get on the bus, I’ll tell you my whole story if you share yours,” she looked up at him hoping he would agree. He knew more about her than she did about him. And the things she knew were second-hand information. She wanted to hear about the woman who broke him so long ago.

“Okay,” he agreed. He was still holding her hands. “Let’s go eat. I can hear your stomach rumbling.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LONG CHAPTER
> 
> They share their histories. 
> 
> He opens up.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day my loves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mention of emotional and verbal abuse with a suggestion of further physical abuse. There is nothing described in detail.

Ravinia was still tired after breakfast. They had two hours before the buses would leave so instead of napping in their room; Gabriel suggested they go ahead and just get on the bus and nap there. She let him take care of everything while she made her way to where the buses were parked. He told her to get on the second bus to avoid Copia since he rides on the first bus. She climbed onto the bus and laid down on the sofa immediately. She didn’t know which bunk was reserved for Gabriel.

They traveled in style regardless of transportation; she thought. First the personal jet, and now these buses. She wished they could travel on the plane, but it was sent back to the Church for Papa Nihil. He wanted to go on vacation while everyone was out and about with the tour. That meant Papa Emeritus III was in charge of night masses. She made a face thinking about the maid service they used would probably quit having to clean up after him.

She drifted off to sleep quickly, waiting for him. His hands scooped her up and carried her to the bunks. Her eyes popped open. She did not want to sleep near the wall of the bunks. They were spacious but still felt too enclosed for her.

“Can you get in and I’ll sleep near the curtain?” she asked softly.

“Of course,” he said, climbing in and patting the bed next to him. “Come in and close the curtain. I’ve told the ghouls I am expecting them to be quiet when they get on. The more talkative ones will be with Copia.”

She climbed and sighed, feeling his arms again wrap around her. “Gabriel?”

“Mmm?” he said with his eyes closed.

“When we get back home, are we going to continue sleeping together?” she hoped he would say yes. The thought of sleeping without him was making her feel sick. She needed him near her.

“You want to move into my room?” he looked at her with wide, hopeful eyes.

“I mean if you want. We don’t have to,” she stammered and looked away. Moving into his room, she thought. He just dealt with her admitting she loved him, and now she was asking to move in. What a dumbass move, Ravinia, she chastised herself.

He reached over and held her face in his hand. “I should have asked you before but I already called and made arrangements for your things to be put in my room. I can’t get enough of you. I don’t want to wait a second longer than I have to when I want your body under mine cara mia.”

She would have melted into the bed right then if she could. He had already decided they would be together. She grinned at him and cuddled against his body to fall asleep.

Gabriel smiled, feeling her get cozy against him. He was hoping to keep that a secret until they went home. He didn’t want them to be apart ever. It was getting easier to imagine his life with her in it. The hurt was easing up from before, and she was the reason. She was accepting of his life. She never judged him. She never tried to change how he was. Jealousy never seemed to enter her mind when he was with other women. For now, he wouldn’t fuck any other women. He was consumed with her. He had a feeling she wouldn’t mind too much when he would go back to the Sisters.

Sleep overtook him and he dozed off with his Ravinia in his arms.

***A Couple of Hours later and several miles down the road***

Ravinia woke and slid out of the bunk to grab some water. The bus was quiet as they made their way on the road. She saw Stompy sitting in a recliner chair watching television in the common sitting area in the bus's front. He looked so relaxed. He noticed her and nodded.

She smiled at him and nodded back. She saw a mini-fridge and opened to find a variety of drinks and snacks. She would hit that up later for eating, but for now, she just wanted water. She grabbed a water bottle and headed back to the bunk. She pulled back the curtain and saw him waiting for her…naked.

She hopped up on the bed and closed the curtain quickly, smiling ear to ear. “What are you doing?”

“Waiting for you to come back,” he said, lifting her shirt off with one hand and tugging down her shorts with the other.

She got naked with some hesitation. There was enough room to do some things, but with him, she knew she would hang out of the bunk at any given time. With their rest, she had a renewed sense of need. She latched her lips onto his soft and wet lips and pressed her body against his.

His hands rubbed up and down her body before landing on her ass. He squeezed her buttocks, earning a low moan from her. She felt sublime against him. His cock was twitching and aching to bury itself into her soft folds. He rolled over on top of her and spread her knees out with his own.

“I need you cara mia,” he whispered kissing a trail up to her earlobes.

“I’m here, I’m yours,” she responded with pushing her hips up to his, hoping to get that cock inside her.

He moved his hips, trying to position himself without using his hands. He felt her small hand reach down to grab him firmly guide him to her now wet slit. She rubbed his dripping cock up and down her lips, teasing both of them. He was grunting softly in her ear with each move of her hand.

“Let me fuck you, cara,” he pleaded.

She let go of his cock and he plunged himself deep inside her. She couldn’t help herself and moaned loudly. Her hands gripped his back while he ground into letting her feel his entire length. He was buried up to her cervix, and he kept flicking his hips and moving his cock to rub against her. The sensations were almost too much for her. She pressed her hips up to get him to move.

“Does this feel good?” he asked teasingly while kissing her jaw.

“You know it fucking does,” she gasped. “Gabriel, please…more!”

He moved his arms under her arms, and over her shoulders to hold her in place. He remembered his very position from when they first fucked. She felt delicious then, and even more so now. He moved his hips slowly at first. He used the leverage from the foot of the bunk to push his feet against and fuck her rougher than usual. He watched her face as her eyes rolled back into her head with the thrust of his hips.

He sucked on her neck and kept the pace steady. “Gabriel, yes.” She kept repeating it over and over. It was music to his ears to hear her lost in ecstasy. He swirled his hips in a clockwise direction, letting his cock hit many angles inside her. Her eyes blinked open to stare into his own. Her mouth dropped open in shock. She couldn’t control the moans stumbling out of her mouth.

His cock was now moving all around inside her. He must be the devil because no one knew of such ways in bed. She had never experienced such things. She had enough. She wanted him to come with her, and it looked like he was far from it.

“Ride?” was the only word she could squeak out.

He kept in close contact, not wanting his dick to slip out as they maneuvered into position. The bunk was small, and they both bumped heads a few times but managed. She sat on top of him but hunched over. If he could move his hips, then it was her time to show him what she could do. She ground down on top of him and then rocked her hips back and forth twice. The pressure on her clit was building. She then moved her hips in a circular motion to the right and then switch to the left. She felt his hands on her hips, pushing her up. She got the hint. She rose and lowered her self torturously slow. She leaned over him to fuck him, feeling her thighs burn with her moving up and down. She didn’t care. Her muscles could burn clean off her body, and he would find some way to fix her.

She moved faster, feeling the climax racing towards her. His hands were gripping her tight. He was mumbling incoherently her name and various Italian phrases she didn’t understand. She ground her hips against his and rocked until an explosion consumed her whole body. She came first but could feel him come soon after grunting her name.

“We are coming too fast, Gabriel,” she said laying on him. “Next time can we make it slow?”

“I can make it last hours if you want,” he lightly ran his fingertips up and down her body. “I can make you scream, cry, and come so many times you won’t know what day it is, or what year it is, or even your name.”

“So, you have been holding out on me?” she feigned shock. “No more quickies. I want you to do what you do best.”

He smiled at her and was already plotting what he could do. She liked him tying her up. She enjoyed a good spank. What else can she handle with him, he wondered. He would be plotting what to do with her for the next few hours until they reached their destination. This is really what he did best.

He moved her off of him and they wiggled back into their clothes as best they could. He opened the curtain, and they stumbled out of the bunk together. Stompy had swiveled the recliner he was in to face them and clapped loudly.

“Could you guys fuck any louder? I don’t think the passing cars heard you,” he said smirking at them both.

“Oh hush you,” Gabriel said and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. He sat on the sofa nearest the ghoul to watch tv with him.

Ravinia excused herself to go to the bathroom and freshen up. She looked down and panicked a little. Of course, this would happen now. Just when things were heating up and everything was beginning to be okay. She walked out of the bathroom to find her purse. He had stowed it in the far back of the bus. She pulled out the needed object and ran back into the bathroom.

“Fuck,” she whispered. She inserted the menstrual cup and made sure it would not move. Luckily, they could continue fucking, but she would have to be careful not to drip out. She washed her hands and slipped out of her shorts. She needed a change of clothes quickly.

“Gabriel?” she popped her head out. “I need you.”

He walked to her quickly with his eyes gleaming. “Ready so soon for another go?”

“No,” she giggled. “I need a change of clothes. Please say my duffel bag is here and not under the bus.”

He peeked and saw she was standing bare-assed in the bathroom. He nodded at her and went to the back of the bus. Her things were placed near his carry on. He grabbed her bag and handed it to her. He pushed the door and walked into the tiny bathroom. He couldn’t resist her naked pussy. He dipped his fingers into her, feeling how wet she still was.

When he pulled his fingers out he saw they were coated lightly with blood. He looked up at her and she avoided his eyes.

“Yeah, sorry,” she whined. “I started today. But don’t worry. I wear a cup. We can still fool around.”

He had not heard of such a thing. “I would have fucked you regardless, cara. Blood doesn’t disgust me.”

He kissed her lips softly and left her alone to finish getting dressed.

She stood there in shock for a moment before pulling out a pair of dark leggings and slipping into them. There was so much she didn’t know about him, and vice versa. They needed to end that right now. She opened the door and sought him out.

He was watching tv with Stompy. They were watching some nature program. She grabbed his hand and yanked him to the back of the bus. It was a small area that had a table seating. She sat down and pulled him to sit next to her.

“We need to talk,” she started. “I realized I know little about you. I know you intimately. I know your moods. I know what you mean with just one look. What I don’t know is who broke your heart and made you the way you are.”

“I can say the same about you. I know enough about your past from what you told me, but I don’t know everything.”

“You said we could do that on the bus,” she raised her hands and waved her hands around them. “Here we are. I want us to talk, my love.”

“Do you want me to go first? Or do you want to share?” he asked, grabbing one of her hands and rubbing his thumb over her skin.

“You!” she exclaimed. “You know some about me. I know nothing about you.”

He settled further into his chair. He never shared before or wanted to share. With Ravinia, he needed to. She had a piece of his heart and she didn’t know how big of a piece that was. He still couldn’t utter the three words she was so freely using with him. But maybe this would get him closer.

“I was raised in the church. As you know, the third is my younger brother. We grew up knowing one day we would rise to exultation. I was studying for that very moment when I met her. I liked to wander the city and study in various coffee shops. It was so soothing to hear the background of people moving about their lives while I was reading the dark words of Satan.”

He shifted in his seat, knowing this would be rough. He had never spoken about her in some time.

“I met a barista, Lorna, who never shied away from me. Most women were apprehensive to get near me because they knew who I was. She always had a smile for me and brought me various pastries when I studied. When she smiled at me, I couldn’t help but smile with her. She was intoxicating. We had this beautiful affair. I would meet her in secret and we would make love. I was smitten with her.”

Ravinia felt some jealousy for this woman. He talked about making love and being smitten, but he couldn’t admit that about her vocally. She wanted to interrupt to ask questions, but she stopped herself. This was his story, and he was sharing things he hadn’t before. This wasn’t the time to pry.

“Papa found out and was furious. He did not approve of her and her family. He made me swore to never see her again and was about to send me away so I could devote more time to studying. I couldn’t do that. I met up with her one more time and told her what happened. She told me her family had found out about him and they were mad she was associating with someone from an evil church. She promised she loved me and she suggested we run away together and start a new life somewhere else.”

He bit on his lips and drink from his water bottle. He seemed lost in memories for a moment. She touched his arm to bring him back. He looked into her eyes, but she could see he wasn’t seeing her. He was looking through her. She kissed his lips softly. “Hey, if you don’t want to continue, that’s okay.”

He cleared his throat and shook his head. “No, I can talk. We agreed to meet later that night at a train station to run away. We both went home to pack. I packed just a few things, knowing I could buy new things where ever we go. I snuck out of the abbey and ran to the station. I was nervous and thrilled to be doing such a thing. I waited for her. I waited for about three hours before a clerk came over to me and said she wasn’t coming. He handed me a note she had made him write when she called. She said that her family made her choose, him or her family. It said she was sorry, but she couldn’t abandon her family just for me. That she realized it was just lust and not love.”

His eyes went from sad to angry. “I was willing to leave everything for her. To give up being pope for her. She promised me the same and when it came down to it, she left me. I couldn’t trust anyone after that. Every word out of someone’s mouth felt like a lie to me. I swore I wouldn’t trust or fall for anyone ever again.”

She felt her heartbreak a little for him. He opened himself up to this woman, and she shattered his heart. He was sitting there fuming as if it had just happened. She didn’t know what to do. This was why he was having a hard time saying he loved her. She knew he did, though. The way he held her and made love to her. He just didn’t want to let someone in only to get his heartbroken again.

“Gabriel, I won't lie,” she started. “I promise, what I feel for you is real and more than what we do intimately.”

He looked at her with his eyes still furrowed. “It’s hard for me to believe that, cara.”

“I know,” she whispered. “I know it’s hard for you but it won’t change how I feel.”

He sat back in the seat and pointed to her. “Your turn.”

"You know the basics of what happened. I grew up Catholic. But I always had my abilities. I just kept them under wraps because well you know how the church is. Any magic was witchcraft or devil worship. As I got older, I couldn’t hide it anymore. It would just come out of me involuntarily or when I was angry. The first exorcism I nearly died from. They held me down and tried to suffocate what they thought was a demon inside me. I faked being set free just so they would let up. It worked for a while. They let me have a somewhat normal life. I ran away when I turned 18 and found safety in the life of a woman, Trixie, who showed me bondage. I fell for her and we had what I thought was a loving relationship, but after a while I realized, she was using force to keep me. For too long I couldn’t leave her house without explicit permission and when I did, she would verbally and emotionally abuse me.”

She closed her eyes, remembering everything Trix had told her. She had flashes of maybe her getting too rough, but she pushed that aside. She was in a safe place right now. It wasn’t happening. She felt Gabriel’s hand on hers.

“Anyway, I took a chance one day and just left. I ran home and my family took me back in. Telling me how stupid I was to believe anyone would treat me as good as they could. I stayed home for a while before I left again. I thought this time I would get lucky and for a while I was. I found, Mikail. I was so desperate for normal that I didn’t see who he truly was. He seemed nice and steady. He had a nice job and a gorgeous apartment. We had dated for about 3 months and the entire time I was living with him. He met my parents to get permission to marry me.”

She took a drink of water from Gabriel’s bottle. This part sucked. “They welcomed him with open arms but immediately told him about my abilities and that he should watch out.”  
She looked up at Gabriel with sad eyes. “He was furious I had not told him about my abilities. He said he would not marry the devil and wanted to work with my family to once and for all rid me of my cursed self.”

“One night, they all gathered and told me it would be a small party to celebrate our engagement. We arrived, and it seemed it was just a normal party. I thought everything was going well until they attacked me. I was held down, and a priest had come out of nowhere. I didn’t want to fake it again, so I used my abilities. The same kind as you saw that night. I ran. I ran, not caring where I ended up as long as it was far away. I swore I would never return. That’s when I ran into Papa Nihil. He was outside the Church, taking a stroll. My family was following me and screaming for me to stop. They mistook him for a catholic pope and begged him to help when I used my magic against them. He pushed me behind him and used his own. He told them to walk away and never think about me again. He was terrifying, actually. He didn’t raise his voice once.”

She remembered how he stood between her and her family. He didn’t know her but was willing to take a chance on her.

“He asked me how I learned to do what I did. I told him I was born like that, and I begged him to help me. He walked with me to the home I shared with Mikail and waited for me to pack some things and he brought me to your church.”

She sat there staring at her hands in her lap. He now knows everything. It was killing her he wasn’t saying a thing though. She looked up finally and saw him with the most worried look on his face.

“Come here,” he said and opened his arms. When she settled in between his arms and on his lap, he held her tight. “How can love me when you suffered so much?”

“Because of this,” she motioned to both of them. “You care about me. You chased me down when I was crying. You care about how I feel when we are together. You aren’t upset that I have abilities. You aren’t upset, I am different. You let me be me. You could have taken your anger out on me when you found out I had slept with Copia. But you said it was okay because I was here to help the clergy.”

“I wanted to give in to the anger when I heard you moaning. You were mine first. He was making you come, and it was eating me up inside,” he admitted.

“I am yours now and forever if you want me,” she said, placing her hand over his heart. “I won’t leave you at a train station. I won’t leave you unless you tell me to go.”

He stared at Ravinia. He didn’t know what to say. Actually, he knew. Three words and it would seal them together.

He reached up to cup her face in his hand. He ran this thumb across her lips.

“I love you Ravinia.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, the flu hit my home and my kids were needing me. 
> 
> Ravinia and Gabriel are tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violence and a description of being choked unconscious.
> 
> No smut in this one.

Ravinia sat in shock. The words tumbled out of his mouth and into her heart.

“Really?” she asked, searching his eyes.

“Really cara mia,” he replied, pulling her face to his. “I do love you. I have been wanting to say it, but my mouth never wanted to cooperate.”

His lips brushed across hers. “I may not say it often from here on out but don’t doubt my love for you.”

There would never be a doubt from her. She knew he meant every word. Nothing else would matter from here on out.

She rested her forehead on his, “I don’t know how to handle a mushy gushy Gabriel. This is new.”

“I am only like this with you,” he said, rubbing his nose against hers. “Everyone else gets the mean scary skull painted Papa.”

She looked at him funny. “You think you are scary with your skull paint?”

“Yes, why?”

She wanted to boop his head but settled for shaking her own. “Gabriel, you are at your sexiest in your skull paint. Everyone wants to fuck you with it. You are far from scary. More like scary arousing.”

“But the sisters would cower away,” he interjected. “I just assumed.”

This time she tapped his forehead. “Idiot, you have no idea the effect you have on women. Seeing you storm through the halls back home with your chasuble flowing and the way you would walk with your head tilted down slightly. You gave off a powerful aura. We could all feel it. They weren’t cowering, they were weak legged from their want of you.”

He had not thought about it that way. He just assumed and right now he was kicking himself. All of them wanted him at any given moment and here he was thinking he was scaring them away. It didn’t matter anymore though. He had her, and that’s what he wanted more than anything. He was just about to ask her more about that when Stompy interrupted.

“We will stop to grab some food to eat. You guys want to join us or will you be fucking all over the bus?”

Gabriel closed his eyes and shook his head. “Of course, we will join, go away!”

He shooed Stompy away. He wanted to fuck Ravinia all over the bus, but they weren’t alone. They felt the bus slow down and turn. Ravinia got on her knees on the seat and peeked through the curtains covering the huge back windows. She saw they were turning into a busy parking lot. It was a Whole Foods store. She remembered Sister making a huge deal about eating healthy foods on tour. 

Ravinia saw, much to her dismay, that Mountain, Rain, and a few roadies were on their bus. They had emerged from their bunks as the bus stopped. “They heard everything Gabriel,” she hid her face behind him as they walked out.

“And? They hear everything at the Abbey back home,” he reassured her. “How about next time we ask them to join in?”

“You just told me you love me and now you want to add in more people?” she teased. “I am not into sharing you…just yet.”

His eyebrows rose with her comment. She would not share him yet. They would need to discuss their relationship, eventually. He didn’t want to assume anything anymore. Not with her. He lost her for a week, and it nearly broke him. For now, he wanted to be selfish and only have her for himself.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, “You won’t have to share me unless you wanted to, my love.” He placed a soft kiss on her neck before leading her off the bus.

Her body shivered at his kiss and promises. Who the fuck was this guy? First, he was constantly plowing his way through the Sisters back home, the groupies and anyone who eye-fucked him, and now he was promising to only be with her. She didn’t know if he could honestly keep that promise. He enjoyed the variety that life offered him. She didn’t mind at first because he wasn’t hers. They would need yet another heart to heart.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it as they walked into the store. He squeezed back and guided her hand to the crook of his elbow. They walked in and everyone made a quick dash around the store. Ravinia walked over to the self-serve buffets. She grabbed a big fruit cup and lingered over the cooked meats. She chose rosemary baked chicken breast, balsamic roasted mushrooms and tri-color potatoes with roasted garlic. Her stomach was growling from the smell. Gabriel nodded at what she loaded up on and got a second portion for himself.

He grabbed her food and together they walked to go pay for it. She felt a strong urge to go to the bathroom. She looked around for a sign and saw it was in the far back of the store. “Hey, I really need to go to the bathroom. I’ll meet you on the bus.”

He nodded and watched her walk away. His turn to pay was up. He greeted the cashier and once everything was rung up, he paid in cash. He wanted to wait for Ravinia, but she said she would meet him in the bus. He was about to walk out of the store when a clerk came up to him.

Gabriel read the name tag on the sweaty man approaching him, Gary. “Sir, I believe we need your help with something.”

Beefy ghoul offered to take his and Ravina’s meals to the bus. He handed over the food and followed Gary to their sweet section. “What the hell?!”

Stompy was jumping up and down happily. He had found a bin of giant jawbreakers and instead of choosing one or two to take, he was slamming them down on the ground, watching them explode and then grabbing the pieces to suck on. He had gone through about ten before a clerk found Gabriel.

“Look,” Stompy said, eyes wide with a demonic smile across his face, “they are pretty.”

“Grab the broken ones and let’s go!” Gabriel screamed at him.

“You never let me do SHIT!” Stompy screamed, picking up the broken ones and walking out of the store.

Gabriel looked to Gary and apologized and handed him some cash to make up for the broken candy and the mess. He walked to the bus and boarded. He didn’t see Ravinia but knew sometimes there were lines in the ladies’ room. He took their food to the back of the bus where he proclaimed his love for her and sat down while everyone filled up the seats around him and begin eating.

She should have been back by now, he thought. He stood up and went to find her, but the bus driver was already putting the bus in gear ready to leave.

“Wait! Ravinia is not on board,” he called out.

“Someone said she was getting a ride to the next stop,” the driver informed him.

“Like hell she is, where did you see her?” Gabriel panicked. No way would she willingly leave with someone else. The driver pointed to a large white van about to pull out. It would not get anywhere with the buses blocking its path. He burst through the door and walked to the van.

He could feel the magic he so cautiously hid, breaking loose. As he neared the van, he could hear her screaming and threatening bodily harm. The van rocked, and then he heard nothing. He knew she could take care of herself, but he didn’t like the sound of that. He waited a minute, just in case she could defend herself. The van rocked, but the door didn’t open. He saw a face in the passenger side window look at him with wild eyes. He could hear whoever was inside scream they needed to leave.

“You aren’t going anywhere,” he mumbled under his breath.

His hands erupted in green sparks. He reached out for the van with both hands and the green sparks erupted from his hands forming into lightning, hitting the van. He yanked his left hand to the side and the van door popped open. Inside the van, he saw Ravinia lying on the floor with a group of people he did not recognize except for one. Mikail, her ex-boyfriend, was crouched over her with a rope in his hands.

Rage consumed Gabriel. He moved towards them and saw out of the corner of his eye Stompy ran towards her. He was throwing the jawbreakers at the men. He felt the rest of the Ghouls, Ghoulettes, and Copia surround him. He looked at them and nodded. They stormed the van. Gabriel and Copia used their abilities to grab and throw the passengers in the van away. He didn’t care if he fatally injured them, they were trying to harm her.

The Ghouls and Ghoulettes were ripping the van to pieces. Copia looked over at Gabriel for some type of signal. He did not know what was going on when he saw Gabriel walk towards the van. He did not expect to see him use his magic against it. When the door was ripped open, and he saw Ravinia laying there, his magic erupted from him. She may not have chosen to be with him, but be damned if anyone would cause her harm.

Once the passengers of the van were far enough away from her, Aether, the bigger of the ghouls, ran into the van and grabbed her. He ran past Gabriel, taking her to the second bus. Once she was safely inside, he walked over to Mikail. He was on the ground with blood dripping out of his nose in a steady stream.

“She told you to leave her alone,” he spat at the man. He lowered down to look at him in the eyes. “Now, I am telling you. Leave her alone or I’ll take your soul to hell myself.”

“I can’t make any promises for her family. I believe what you say but they are waiting for her back home,” Mikail said wiping the blood off his upper lip. “You want to fall in love with the devil’s mistress, fine. I won’t interfere anymore. Obviously, she has someone who can control her. I’ll back off but watch out for her fam.”

“Then warn them!” he screamed. “She isn’t to be harmed or they will deal with the entire church. And you witnessed just a small part of it.“

He wanted to kill him. He should have, but he was far beyond the protection of the church. He didn’t care if her entire family came for her. Let them. He would be ready to go down fighting if needed. He kicked Mikail in the nuts and walked back to the bus.

Copia stopped him before he climbed the steps. “Was that her ex, you were talking about?”

“Yes, he wants to cleanse her of evil,” Gabriel explained. “He says her family is waiting for her back home and wants to do the same.”

“They won’t touch her,” Copia promised. No way would he allow that to happen again.

“Let’s go. I need to make a call and have more security added for us,” Gabriel said and climbed the steps. He rushed to Aether, who was holding a now conscious Ravinia in his arms.

“Ravinia!” he cried out, pulling her into his arms. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“Fucker followed me to the bathroom. He waited until everyone had gotten on the bus and dragged me to the van. I tried fighting, but there were too many of them,” she clenched her fists. She was furious she was ambushed. How was she supposed to get away from her past life if it kept following her?

“Do you want to go to the hospital to get checked out? You were knocked unconscious,” he said rubbing her scalp trying to find where she was hit. He examined her face and saw a giant red spot near her temple. He should have killed the man.

“No, I am fine. I am just fucking pissed off,” she wiggled out of Gabriel’s arms and went to the bathroom to see the damage. She squinted at herself, seeing she would have a bruise on her face. The initial blow did not knock her out. It dazed her for a second. Someone from behind had put her in a hold with their forearm and choked her unconscious.

She remembered waking up in Aether's, her favorite beefy ghoul, arms as he lifted her from the van. She couldn’t see what was happening around her, but she could hear electricity pulsing in the air. It all happened so fast and she was in the middle of it. She slumped to the floor. All they had to do was just tour and bring in new followers. Here they were now dealing with her past following her and causing a ruckus. She would not cry, but she didn’t feel like doing much of anything else.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts. She reached up and unlocked the door. Gabriel saw she was sitting on the floor looking conflicted. He sat on the floor next to her, waiting for her to say something. She wasn’t in tears. She wasn’t doing anything but just sitting on the floor, staring off into space. He thought maybe they should take her to get seen by a physician.

“I should leave,” she said stoically. “This isn’t something you should have to deal with. My past is catching up to me and I can’t allow you to fight for me.”

She scooted further into the bathroom to get away from him. His face flushed with hurt when he noticed what she was doing. “I am so sorry this is happening. I never meant for any of you to get caught up in this,” she said.

“You do know you are traveling with a church band who worships Satan, right?” he asked. “Do you honestly believe we do not deal with people who want to save us? This was nothing. When I toured, it was mayhem. We learned the hard way which cities and small towns to avoid. The Ghouls and Ghoulettes love you and will defend you no matter what. You didn’t bring us anything we can’t handle.”

She looked up at him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen on her yet. “You sure?”

He held out his arms to her. She crawled over to him and just collapsed into his arms feeling them wrap her in safety.

“Yes, my love,” he kissed her hair. “When the tour is over and we go back home, I will make sure your family and this buffoon will never see you or get near you again.”

She didn’t know if that was a good idea. He shouldn’t be fighting her battles for her. He shouldn’t be fighting at all. She embraced him back, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. She sighed, wondering if she could have one day where everything just went right.

Gabriel held her tight against him. For the first time in his life, he felt real fear of losing someone dear to him. He had JUST spoken the words that terrified him and then in the next moment, she was nearly taken away. He was about to lose the love of his life, but this time, she was fighting to stay with him and not run away. She shouldn’t worry about bringing this to them. For as long as they toured, there were always people trying to save them and they would bring violence with them. When the Ghoulettes were added to the roster, too many churches were trying to save them by trying to kidnap them to “safety.”

This was not new to them but was certainly new to Ravinia. He would spend the rest of this tour making sure she knew this was fine and something they can handle. For now, he just wanted to hold her and let his heart calm the fuck down.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensual Smut
> 
> They take it slow-ish. Sorry, it's short!
> 
> No plot.

Gabriel didn’t let Ravinia go. He had to be touching her at all times. When the bus was back on the road, they moved together to the table to eat. He had one hand on her thigh at all times while they ate and talked with the ghouls. She didn’t want to eat much, but he made her at least eat half of everything she bought from the store. Her face was so long, he thought, she must doubt what he said about this being a normal thing for them.

When the food was cleared away and stored in the fridge or tossed, Gabriel took her hand and dragged her to his bunk. She needed to shut this world out for a moment. He went in first, still holding her hand behind him and pulled her to lie next to him.

“What is going on in your mind cara?” he asked running his fingers up and down her arm feeling goosebumps rise on her skin.

“Everything,” she replied. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

He booped her head this time. “Hello idiot, you do realize we took care of it all easily. No one is blaming you for anything. No one is annoyed by having to do what they did. You are loved by everyone on these two buses. Stop worrying please.”

“This is hard for me,” she pleaded.

“Why?” he wanted to know why it was so hard for her to accept this.

“No one has ever cared about me like this. I always had to jump through hoops to gain any affection. Me being nice to everyone here and suddenly they will fight for me is such a strange concept,” she couldn’t look at him. It was true. Everything she had done in her life was to chase affection. Gabriel and everyone here just freely doted on her and made her feel welcome, and there were no strings attached.

“Now it’s my turn to reassure you as you did with me,” he said kissing her softly. “I may be worried about you leaving me or that this is all a lie between us. You may worry that we only like you for whatever reason your mind is trying to convince you of. We are both disasters but together we make a beautiful disaster, that I cannot get enough of,” he pressed his lips against hers hoping to quell the battle in her mind.

Ravinia closed her eyes. Her mouth opened to allow his tongue to explore. He moved in quickly rubbing against her tongue. She moaned into his mouth with each flick of his tongue. He switched between hard, needy kisses to slow and sensual kisses that promised passion they hadn’t yet experienced.

He pulled away to catch his breath. Her hands cupped his face. “I love you,” she smiled so big at him he felt his heart skip a beat. This witch captured his heart and would not let go without a fight.

“I love you too,” he said, smiling to match her hers.

“Wish we could just stay in here and watch a movie or something,” she said, snuggling up to him.

“We can,” he touched above them and a hidden small tv screen lowered down. “Pick whatever you want and we will watch.”

She touched the screen and scrolled through the menu. They had a lot of movies to choose from. She decided on a horror movie, remembering from the plane how much he liked them. They settled in the bunk and relaxed.

***Hours later***

They arrived at the next destination in the middle of the night. The hotel was ready and had people waiting to help unload suitcases and get everyone to their room with minimal fuss.

Ravinia smiled at the bellman, who grabbed her and Gabriel’s things. He nodded at her and told her to follow him. She did, but cautiously. Her eyes scanned the hotel lobby and hallways. She didn’t ask Gabriel what happened in the parking lot. She didn’t want to know for now. Not seeing anyone familiar, she breathed a sigh of relief when she reached their room.

Gabriel was right behind her, also eyeing the hallways and any space that could occupy a body. They called ahead and made arrangements with the hotel to occupy an entire floor for her protection. No one was allowed on the floor unless they were the crew and the hotel workers. He could see Ravinia tense up walking to their room.

Once inside, he was determined to make her feel safe. He knew she needed to be distracted from everything that happened and what is going on in her mind. Without turning on any lights, she moved to stand in front of the large window overlooking the city. He walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her body, pulling to her against him. She leaned against him, reaching up with one arm to hold his head while he kissed up and down her neck.

His feather-like kisses were teasing her in the best way. She wanted nothing more than to lose herself in him. He sucked softly on her neck while running his fingers slowly up and down her stomach. She pushed her ass against him, feeling his bulge. Hearing him growl against her throat, she began swaying her hips to feel him growing.

His expert fingers traveled down her stomach till they reached the waistband of her leggings. He dipped his fingers in and pushed till he reached her nub. She panted when he pressed down and rubbed. He moved his fingers further down and inside her to feel her juices flow. He used his other hand to twirl her around. With one hand in her leggings and the other maneuvering her around, he pushed her against the window.

Her eyes were wide and dark with passion. She pressed her lips to his, hungry for him. His fingers were pulsing and moving all around her clit. Her legs were getting weak as her climax was building. She moaned his name against his lips, almost begging him for more but not quite finding the words.

He pushed down her leggings to the floor. He quickly undid his belt and pants. He reached for her hips, and in one swift movement, he lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his slim waist and found his mouth again. She ran her tongue along his lip line, teasing him. She pulled back before he could kiss her. He moved close to try and touch their lips together, but she would move her head back slightly, never allowing them to touch.

He moved to the window and leaned her back against it. He reached down and grabbed his now fully erect cock and guided to her soaking pussy. He slowly entered her. Her mouth dropped open slightly. Her eyes closed as he pushed inside her. He finally caught her mouth with his. His tongue entered her mouth to rub against hers. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on for the ride.

He was being so soft and kind to her. She loved that about him. She didn’t want rough right now. Being grabbed and tossed into a van and then punched in the face was rough enough for her to last awhile. She wanted to feel loved and cherished. Could he give that to her? Would he?

He moved his hips slowly. He reached up and grabbed her hair and moved her head to the side while he softly bit her neck. He heard her whimper and felt her push at him slightly. 

He looked at her face, seeing her eyes tear up. “Sorry cara,” he kissed the tip of her nose.

“Do want me to stop?” he whispered, peppering her face with light kisses.

She shook her head. “Go slow, please.”

Gabriel had to think about this for a second. He continued to kiss her softly. She was trusting him to make the decisions for a sensual experience. He had done it before, but it was so long ago. His routine for many years was to be rough and dominant. The cues and signals from his partners were the only ways he knew to slow down. He could tease his partners for hours, watching them squirm and beg him for release. That didn’t seem right for her right now.

“Show me what you want,” he whispered. He was ready to let her use him however she wanted. It wasn’t about him, but what she needed.

“Take me to the bed,” she breathed into his ear. She had hugged herself to him in anticipation.

Swinging them around earned him a squeal from her. He walked them both to the bed and rid them both of their shirts. She scooted to the edge of the bed and then flipped around on all fours. She wiggled her ass at him. He grabbed her hips and slid in easily. She cried out as he filled her completely. It scared him a little, but she didn’t tell him to stop. He moved slowly feeling how slick she was. She pushed back on him when he thrust forward. She moved her legs together to clench him.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed feeling her clench all around him. He didn’t notice she was glowing. She was lost in his hips, making his dick move all around inside her to notice or feel he was glowing too. He held her still while he pressed into her one final time as he came. It was then when he opened his eyes and saw the green glow surrounding his body and hers. He could feel her coming around his dick but to his surprise, the green glowing around her body increased as she moaned his name over and over.

She jerked her head back when she finally opened her eyes and saw her body was glowing. She turned around to see Gabriel in a similar predicament.

“What is going on?” she asked.

“I don’t,” he stared at them both. This had never happened before. “I don’t know.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot. Lots of dialogue
> 
> Smut will resume in the next chapter.

Ravinia stared at a still glowing Gabriel. His eyes were wide as he looked to her and then back at his body. She knew she glowed when she used her abilities. She remembered the rave, but she had never expected it to happen when she wasn’t concentrating. Ravinia watched Gabriel give his body a shake, and the glow faded away. 

“What just happened?” she asked. She mimicked Gabriel and tried to shake her body to get the glow to fade also, but it wasn’t working. She stood up and walked over to him in hopes he could help. 

“Try to concentrate on feeling it fade away instead of trying to shake it off,” he suggested. He had no idea what to tell her. His magic was something he practiced in private, but it had never appeared during sexual activities. But he also never had sex with a witch before. 

She closed her eyes and tried to focus on making it go away. Growing up, the only time her magic came out was when she was angry. It had been many years since any of her abilities had come out of her without her trying. She opened her eyes and saw the glowing had stopped. 

“What the fuck happened?” she asked. “That hasn’t happened to me since I was little, but even then, my entire body didn’t glow!”

“That was a first for me too,” he said, sitting next to her on the bed. “Maybe it’s you?”

She looked at him incredulously, “What?”

“I never had problems holding back my abilities until you. Now, I am flashing them around without giving a second thought,” he said, getting comfortable in bed.

“Are you blaming me?” she asked, hoping he hadn’t just lost his damn mind.

“No,” he paused, looking at her. He saw he misspoke. “You overwhelm me. Maybe our abilities….” He had no idea how to finish that sentence. He looked up at her eyes and saw that if they were daggers, they would pierce his flesh. 

“Hush,” she said, holding the bridge of her nose and shaking her head. She did not want to fight him right now. He was still a rude motherfucker, but he was HER rude motherfucker. They both needed a chance to ease into this thing between them. They had a nice fuck, and it was still the middle of the night. She wanted to sleep on a bed where she didn’t have to be strapped in and not nearly fall out as it took a turn. 

“Let’s sleep, please Gabriel, I don’t want to start a fight right now,” she climbed into the bed but didn’t scoot to be next to him. She huffed, grabbed a pillow and hugged it, closing her eyes to force herself to sleep.

“Get your ass over here,” he grumbled, pulling her by the hips. “You can be angry as fuck with me. But when we sleep, we sleep together.”

She wanted to scoot away from him and sleep alone, but the second his skin touched her, she gave in and cuddled. As she moved to sleep on her stomach, she looked up and stared at him. She couldn’t believe she had fallen for him. Her eyes grew heavy and she gave in to the sleep that was beckoning her. 

***********Few hours later*************

Ravinia was running up and down backstage helping everyone get ready. Stompy had torn open his pants at the zipper. He didn’t care about it but saw an opportunity to have fun by running around trying to see if he could get his dick to flop out of the hole. Ravinia was giggling too hard to try and catch him. 

She saw Sister out of the corner of her eye and gasped. Shit, she thought, she did not want to cause any more trouble and having the naughtiest ghoul wreaking havoc backstage would definitely be trouble. She made a final reach for Stompy and caught his suspenders and yanked him back into his dressing room. He played with his pants and made it where nothing could be seen. She tossed her head back, laughing hard at him while he kept trying to wiggle his hips to move the fabric enough. He looked over at her and laughed with her until he saw her bruise.

“You okay?” he asked, no longer laughing or smiling. He reached up to lightly touch the now black and blue bruise on her face. “I don’t think I would have continued the tour if anything happened to you.”

“Really?” she was taken aback. He was a ghoul. They followed the clergy no matter what. She was nothing. An acolyte who fucked her way into Papa’s arms and heart. 

“You are the only one who actually gives a shit about us Ghouls. The rest of the clergy just uses us but you want to make sure we are happy. Plus, who else is going to stomp their way to the buses with me when it is early as fuck in the morning?” he smiled. He liked seeing her so aggravated they have to get up early to get on the buses. She was a fury of grunts, stomping, and her resting bitch face was something to marvel at. She was meant to be with Gabriel, he thought. 

“I just figured you would pick the quiet bus,” she beamed up at him. “I had no idea you thought of me as worthwhile.”

He nudged her shoulder and shook his head. “You are more than worthwhile.”

She didn’t know what to do with all this affection from him. She let her smile just overtake her face.

Meanwhile…..

“Sweet Satan, can anyone do anything around here without me holding your fucking hand?” Gabriel screamed at the crew setting up for the next show. They were doing fine, but he wouldn’t let them know that. They worked harder when they thought he was pissed off at them. He loved watching them scramble and hustle to gain his approval. 

“I like how you scare the shit out of everyone,” Sister walked up to him. “They want your praise so much they will risk injury to themselves.”

“Can I help you with something?” he huffed. 

“Nihil is concerned. I told him what happened with Ravinia and he wants her to go back to the Abbey. He made a promise to keep her safe and feels with this latest attack, she isn’t.”

“Full stop, she isn’t going anywhere without me,” he turned to face Sister. “She is fine. She is safe with us.”

“She was nearly kidnapped,” Sister went toe to toe. “She is distracting the Ghouls anyways.”

He stared her down. She was pissed off Ravinia didn’t choose Copia and now she wants her gone. The thought of her leaving his side pained him greatly. But fuck if he would let Sister know. 

“You just want her gone because she didn’t choose to be with your anxious mess of a Cardinal,” he sneered at her.

“Think whatever you want but Nihil does want her to go back,” she stared right back at him raising her chin as if asking him to defy her.

“When?”

“He wants her back soon,” she turned to walk away. “If you plan on staying with the tour then maybe you can work something out with him.”

He didn’t know if she was trying to help him or not but he would call Nihil anyways. He wasn’t ready to leave the tour just yet. Copia was proving himself nicely but they still had the last few dates of the tour left. He could fuck it up if he wasn’t careful. Which is probably why he and Sister both wanted Ravinia. He pulled out his phone and called Nihil hoping to calm the old man’s fears for Ravinia.

“Son!” Nihil’s voice pierced through his thinking. “I was just about to call you. I want Ravinia to return home.”

“Father, I am not taking her back until the tour is nearly over,” he calmly explained. “I know you heard about the incident but she can handle herself and we were there. She was never going to get far.”

“She shouldn’t have been in danger in the first place. I made a promise to her and I keep my promises as you well know.”

“She is safe with me. We added extra security. Copia is looking out for her well-being also. The Ghouls fought for her. She is safe here. When we get close to the end of the tour we will head back. I figured out what his robes should look like when we anoint him.”

“Oh, have you? You think he should reach exultation?” Nihil had a genuine shock in his voice. 

“As much as I hate to admit it, he is doing well. The numbers are growing with each ritual,” Gabriel coughed. He hated admitting this anxious rat man was doing well. But he couldn’t deny that the men and women were flocking to the rituals and working themselves into a frenzy. He felt jealous with every thrust motion Copia threw at the crowd. Just a few years prior that was him. The crowd eating out of his hand. He didn’t have tight pants to slide into. The chasuble hid him but the fans loved to lift it and find his cock hiding at attention. He flashed to the memory back at the abbey where Ravinia lifted the chasuble in his room.

“Gabriel?” Nihil interrupted his thoughts.

“Yes, sorry,” he cleared his throat. “Ravinia is staying with me until we both can return. I am not sending her alone back home.”

“I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“She is safe with me. She is mine to protect now,” he asserted. “I love her, Father.”

“She wasn’t meant for you to love Gabriel. She was brought in to be kept safe and work for the church. Not for you to toy with her heart,” Nihil said.

Gabriel started to shift on his feet. He didn’t like arguing with his dad and he never would have admitted this to anyone but Ravinia, but he was going to fight for her. 

“I am not toying with her. She is mine,” he stated. “We will return when I am damn well ready to go back.”

He ended the call before Nihil could say anything. No one was going to demand him to do anything with her. She belonged to him and damn anyone trying to get between them. Not even Nihil could separate them. 

His phone rang instantly. He looked and saw it was Nihil calling him back. He couldn’t be rude twice. He slid his thumb across the screen and answered.

“Yes?” 

“Son, don’t get angry with me. I am trying to do what is best.”

“What’s best is her with me. Period," he looked around to make sure no one was listening.

“Fine, but when you both return, we will discuss her arrangements more. I understand you called to have her things moved into your room? I am not opposing that but I am thinking of the Sisters. They will not like that their Papa is no longer available.”

“I don’t give a fuck about them right now. All I care about is Ravinia. She is important to me. She is who I want by my side,” his voice was rising with each word. Everyone was going to know how he felt about her now.

“It warms me to hear that son. I am glad you found someone whom you trust but is this wise?” 

“In my opinion, yes. You wanted her to be safe?” 

“Yes. That is what I promised her.”

“She is that and more. She is working through her powers that she held back,” he explained. When he was growing up he would practice his abilities in private to master them and not look like a clumsy fool like the third did. Nihil had to know Ravinia being with him was the best for her.

“Is she? I could feel her abilities were being blocked. You were able to bring them out?”

“In certain ways,” he didn’t want to ask but the glowing was confusing him. “Speaking of, would you know why her entire body would glow when she was um…”

“When what?” Nihil pressed him. “Did something else happen?”

“When we were intimate our bodies were glowing.”

“That’s unusual.”

“We don’t know what happened," this was not what he wanted to be talking about but no one else could understand it. 

“You sure you can keep her safe, Gabriel?”

“Yes.”

“Be careful then. The glowing could set off something else in her. I don’t know what she is capable of but I trust you. You are the more capable of my progeny. You took to your dark powers so easily.”

“So, trust me now with her.”

“Fine,” Nihil relented.

“Call the tailor and tell them to prepare for full regalia design,” Gabriel said hoping to change the subject and have Nihil focused on something else. 

“I will, son,” Nihil said his goodbye and hung up.

Gabriel felt some satisfaction he could keep going on the tour with her. She was his and if she left. He would not survive the nights. He almost felt guilty that he would fill her space with someone else until they were reunited. He would just never have to be alone for long. 

He turned to find her. He needed to feel her. He wanted to taste her again. His need for her was pulling at him. He could almost feel where she was. He stormed off, following the pull. 

Ravinia felt a change in the air. She stayed with Stompy, sharing a joint when she looked toward the door. It almost felt like Gabriel was right there, but she couldn’t see him. She handed the joint back to the relaxed ghoul and stood up. She walked to the door, and as she touched the doorknob, it turned. Stepping back, the door opened and there he was. His eyes were hooded and filled with desire. 

He looked to Stompy and nodded and grabbed Ravinia by the hand. He knew where he wanted her. He would tease her. He would have her in a very public place. The area directly behind the stage was perfect for what he had come up with. 

“Where are we going?” she asked, squeezing his hand, noticing they were heading to the stage. 

“I told you I could tease you for hours,” he said, looking back at her while still walking. 

“When can I tease you for hours?” she smiled.

He got hard with that thought. No one had successfully teased him or had him under control. He would always usurp control. Maybe he could do that for her. Maybe, he thought.

“Later,” he breathed at her. “Now, it's all about you.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one. (heh)
> 
> Yeet thy panties because this is steamy kink filled smut. This is why you are reading this story, right?
> 
> Anyways, plot to return next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at describing certain things. When you reach a certain point, I have provided a link on what I am describing so you don't get confused and wonder what the heck I am talking about. Click it to see what I am describing and then hop back in to finish. Careful, link has actual nudity, like full frontal.

Ravinia let go of any inhibitions about what he would do to her backstage. It felt freeing for the first time in a long time. Her nerves were getting the best of her though. This wasn’t the first time he made her scream or fucked her in the presence of everyone. She thought of the plane, the bus, and their hotel rooms. Her cheeks blushed thinking of how many people lost some sleep hearing him spank her and hearing her scream his name over and over.

“What are you going to do?” she asked when they reached directly behind the fake hanging stained glass backdrop.

“First, I will have a little talk with the crew. Only the ghouls can come back here for now to get their instruments. Second, you will be quiet and obey every little thing I say,” he glared.

Her mouth dropped a little. They rarely played the dom/sub-game. He spanked her and then had his way with her. This was new. She nodded at him in agreement. He smirked at her, told her to stay right there while he walked away.

She looked around the area noting there weren’t many places for her to not be seen. He returned shortly and grabbed her hand. He led her to behind Stompy’s guitars. She briefly saw the “stay lit suck dick” sticker he told her about before she stood behind them. It was a huge storage locker that closed up tight for ease of travel and allowed him to access them during the show. Several songs required a slight but different tuning.

She looked around tentatively before she felt his gloved fingers on her chin, turning her face to look at him.

“I would never let anyone see you unless you approved it, cara mia,” he whispered, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

He stood up to his full height, looking down at her. “Tonight, you will come when I say so. Just once. You won’t know when it will happen. You won’t care by the time I am done with you.”

Her body shuddered. She could feel herself get wet, thinking of all the ways he could command her body with just one touch.

“Yes, sir,” she said, licking her lips.

“Good girl,” he stroked her cheek. “Three taps will stop me or do you want a word to say?”

She thought about that for a second. She looked around the area. “Would you be able to hear me?”

“Smart girl,” he smiled at her. “Not really. But with you, I want to make sure that when we are here, and it's too much, I need to know when you want to stop.”

“Three taps would be fine, but if you tie me up, I’ll tap whatever you tie me to,” she suggested while looking around still wondering what the fuck he would do.

“Okie Dokie,” he said, switching back into his more dominating role. “Kneel.”

She looked up at him and lowered to the ground. He brought forward a small bag he was hiding behind him. “Open it.”

She had not seen this bag before. She didn’t pack it nor was it in his possession at any point. What is in here? She wondered. Where did he get it? She unzipped the bag and gasped when she looked inside. Her wide eyes found him again. She watched his face break into his famous smirk.

“We haven’t played with these yet and I have been dying to see you chained up dulce mia,” he breathed out.

She reached in and pulled out nipple clamps with another chain that would reach further down to clip on her clit. She placed that on the floor next to her and continued reaching in the bag. This time she pulled out was a long chain. Then she saw a rope with a similar length in the bag. She pulled both out and placed them on the floor next to the nipple clamps. Her body was reacting to the implements. The last thing in the bag was a small velvet bag. She looked up at him before reaching for it.

“We haven’t played with this type of toy either but I am hoping you will like it. It’s brand new, never been used. I had ordered it just for you,” he said.

He ordered something just for her, she thought. She picked up the bag and pulled open the drawstring to reveal a black starter buttplug. Oh, she thought. This was going to be fun.

“You could have started with a more advanced size my love,” she said rubbing her fingers all over it.

“Filthy,” he mumbled.

He pulled her up to stand and kissed her hard. His need was growing. Her teasing him about the size of the buttplug was almost too much. He wanted nothing more than to throw her on the ground and fuck her till she couldn’t walk but she deserved to be worshipped and given the most intense orgasm he could throw at her.  
He could hear the crowd growing in front of the backdrop. The ritual was about to begin. His hands were all over her body. He loved feeling her curves over her clothes, knowing what was underneath. She was moaning against his mouth when his fingers found her nipples. He pinched them hard, feeling her body react to the roughness.

He let go of one nipple and clutched her hair, yanking her head back. “You said you loved me, right?”

The strain of him pulling her hair and him pinching her nipple was getting her wet. “Yes,” she whimpered.

“You trust me?” His hand left her nipple and went to the other one and pinched just as hard.

“Oh fuck, yes!”

“The crowd can hear you cara mia,” he whispered in her ear. “Undress.”

He stepped back to watch her undress. He could hear the crowd grow louder as more people were let in. The ghouls and ghoulettes came in to grab their things and get ready. Gabriel moved between her and them. Stompy moved to watch for a second. “I knew she had a back tattoo! GUYS! You all owe me five bucks!”  
Gabriel shooed him away and went back to staring at his Ravinia. She looked incredibly sexy standing before him naked and wet. He bent down and picked up the chain holding the nipple, and a clit clamp. He reached into his back pocket and produced a black leather collar that he attached to the chain.

He looked at her and pointed to it, as if to ask if this was all right. She nodded at him eagerly. He placed it around her neck, watching the chain dangling between her breasts.  
Shoving a finger between the collar and her neck, he asked her if it was too tight.

“No, sir. It feels perfect,” she whispered, her eyes darting to see if anyone was watching them. She had never been put on display before. She felt so exposed but aroused. She trusted him completely, and it was turning her on more than she cared to admit.

“Good, now kneel back down and get into position,” he commanded.

She knew the position well, having seen him order the Sisters. She knelt down and spread her knees wide and put her arms behind her with her hands clasped together. The position was his favorite. She knew he loved to see his subs tits push out to get their arms in position. He loved watching their pussy leak and drip to the floor from his constant teasing. He lived for this, she thought.

He walked around her, adjusting her here and there till she was perfect. He squatted down to put his forehead against her hair, smelling the sweet shampoo she used. He lightly touched her face then slowly glide his fingers down her neck. He continued his light touch down in between her breasts down her belly button where he stopped to make a lazy circle on her skin before continuing down to her pussy. He rubbed his leather-clad finger against her clit roughly twice before pulling away. He smiled, hearing her whine.

“Only good girls get more,” he whispered as he shoved the same fingers into her mouth. “Suck.”

She sucked on the leather, tasting herself and the leather itself. She let her tongue play with his fingers as they wiggled around in her mouth. He yanked them out quickly, wiping her spit on her shoulder.

“Stay exactly how you are,” he said, standing up and leaving her.

She debated on whether she wanted to be bad or good. Bad would mean harsh spanking with whatever he had in mind. They already went on that road, and it always ended with a quick fuck. She wanted to see how long he could edge her and what he really could do to her. Be a good girl, she thought.

He walked to Stompy’s dressing room to retrieve his chasuble and mitre. He locked the door and took his time applying his skull paint. He hoped she would be a good girl. He wouldn’t mind spanking her ass red again, but there was something about teasing with a quick touch here and there and watching them squirm that got him hard. The third had his own way of seducing women and while he admired him for how he got women to sub without them realizing they are following commands and orders, he preferred a more direct approach.

He finished the skull paint and then got dressed. He already left her waiting for a good ten minutes. Her knees would be very sore by now. He almost kicked himself for not putting down something to ease her but this was all to see how much she could handle. He put on the mitre, and after look in the mirror, he went to find her.

His dick hardened seeing her in the same spot, the same position as he left her. She would be a good girl tonight. He listened to the ritual and noticed they were two songs in. He adjusted his chasuble and stormed over to her. He watched her eyes get big as he got closer. He brought a chair with him and set it in front of her.

“Stand up,” he tried to look bored. Watching her struggle to stand up after being left in that position was breaking him. He wanted to help, but that would break the roleplay.

She was not expecting the skull paint or the full regalia. When she saw him walk up to her, she damn near came. Her knees were in so much pain from kneeling on the floor. She was about to break the position to relieve the pressure and pain, but all of that flew out of her mind when she saw him. He looked dark and beautiful at the same time and it gave her to urge to stay still and ignore the pain.

She stood up when he commanded her. Her legs felt weak and wobbly standing up. She waited for further instruction while looking over him.

He yanked the chain till she bent over and her face was in front of his. “You forgot to say ‘yes, sir’.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” she breathed. Oh no, she thought. She wanted to be good for him.

“I was planning on warming you up before I started but it looks like we will just jump right in,” he said grabbing a rubber-tipped nipple clamp and quickly clamping down on one nipple. She hissed sharply at the sudden jolt of pain. He didn’t waste a moment and clamped her other nipple.

The last clamp would hurt, she thought.

He leaned back in the chair and pat his legs. “Come sit cara,” he cooed at her.

She turned around to push her ass out to sit on his lap and tease him as well. She felt his hand rub and grip her right asscheek before he grabbed with and sat her down facing away from him. Her legs were dangling over his. He spread his legs causing her legs to spread with them wide open. His gloved hands stroked her body for a minute before he yanked on the chain attached to her nipples. She cried out in shock. He rubbed her back and whispered how well he thought she was doing. He eased up on the chain, letting her relax a bit.

He pulled the chain till they were taught, but not pulling her nipples out too far. His other hand found its way to her now soaking pussy. He rubbed her nub clockwise and then counterclockwise making moan and whimper. He could feel his glove sliding around as she got more and more aroused. He dipped one finger inside her and slowly pumped in and out while tugging on the chain rhythmically to the song playing. He let his hand slide down the chain until he reached the clit clamp. He pulled his finger out and moved it to her mouth again. “Suck,” he commanded her. As soon as her lips wrapped around his fingers, he clipped the clamp to her sensitive bud. He made sure that the clamp would not be too tight on her. The goal was to tease not cause unwanted pain.

Ravinia moaned loudly with his fingers in her mouth. She could not help but grinnd against his hand. The breeze of the ac blowing through the backstage, the music being played by her friends, her naked body out for anyone to see, and now Gabriel’s hands and clamps. She was lost in a cloud of lust and need.

“Stand my pet,” he grumbled in her ear.

She stood up quickly, “Yes, Sir!”

He smacked her ass with his still gloved hand. “Good. I like when my pets follow instructions.”

He grabbed the long rope and began his work. He folded the rope into two equal lengths and connected the middle of it around her neck. The two strands dangled down her body. He twisted the rope three times and told her to raise her arms and spread her legs slightly. He then ran the rope between her legs. He separated the two ends and thread them through the third-lowest twist he created. He pulled it tight but not too tight as he pulled the rope back behind her to twist and then thread them in the second twist, repeating until each twist was a diamond opening on her torso. He finished by threading the roped at the top of her neck and then bringing the remaining length to be wrapped around the lower section of the twists, creating two handles (click this [link](http://www.symtoys.com/ideas_bondkar1.html) to see what all this was about).

Once he was done, he walked around inspecting his work. She looked so sexy to him in the rope dressing. He could see her breathing heavier now. He looked at her face to check to make sure she was still okay and into this. No looks of panic or desperation to get untied.

“You like this?” he asked, reaching out to play with one of her nipples.

“Yes, sir, I do,” she said, trying hard not to whimper or moan.

“Good,” he said and simply walked away. He took his time with the rope. Two songs had passed and two more will pass before he returns. He didn’t give her any instructions this time. Just turning her on and getting her worked up was enough for now. He walked to the far edge of the stage to watch the ritual in secret. He didn’t want the crowd to see him and think he would perform for them. He was not the focus anymore. It was all Copia. Watching him sing to a woman in the crowd while reaching out for her was annoying. He grew jealous watching women scramble to get in his eye-line. He snapped out of it realizing he had someone. She would never have to fight any other woman or man for his attention.

He watched for one more song before walking back to her. She was still standing here with a look of panic on her face. Oh no, he thought, did I wait too long? She wasn’t tapping anything near her or talking to him. She just looked worried. He reached her and grabbed her hand.

“Something wrong my pet?” he asked.

“No, sir,” she said, voice wavering.

“You sure? You sound and look very unsure,” he kissed his way up from her hand to her shoulder. He felt her relax as he sucked on her neck softly.

“You left for a long time,” she admitted. “I got scared.”

“No one has access back here unless they are the Ghouls and they know to just do their business and get back to the stage. You are safe here, cara mia,” he explained. Normally he wouldn’t explain and keep the subs guessing, but not with her. She had so much that happened to her recently. He reached down and grabbed the rope that was dangling out of the handles he made against her back and pulled her towards him. He sat down on the chair still in front of her and yanked the rope to wear she was nearly on top of him.

“Straddle me,” he commanded, tugging the rope gently.

She complied and lowered her body to sit on him. He let go of the rope and reached for her face. She dipped her head down and kissed him. He normally would stop and chastise her for not saying “yes, sir” or for her acting without him saying so, but he didn’t care right now. Her lips were his undoing. She kissed him lightly, letting her lips graze against his. She deepened the kiss by licking his lips and shoving her tongue in his mouth when he parted his lips.

His hands massaged her breasts while he made out with her. She felt sublime rocking against him with the music. He needed to get back into control. She was lifting his chasuble on her own and trying to undress him. He lightly spanked her ass and tut-tutted. “No, my love, I control this,” he said. He pushed her off of him gently and pointed to the chair.

“Kneel on it facing the back, like we did in the hotel,” he commanded her.

She did as she was told, sighing as her knees were now resting on a cushioned chair instead of the hard floor.

“Ten spanks for trying to take over,” he announced, pushing her to lean forward over the backrest.

The song playing had ended, and the crowd was roaring, begging for more. He adjusted his gloves before rubbing along the curve of her ass.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

She wiggled her ass at him, making him smile. She loved to be spanked, and he loved to give her what she wanted. He reached under her and yanked on the chain closer to her nipples, causing her to moan out.

SMACK! SMACK!

With each spank, he yanked on the chain hard.

SMACK!

He rubbed her ass before dipping his fingers into her now soaking wet slit. He fingered her slowly, letting her hump his fingers. He pulled his hand away quickly.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

He had alternated cheeks with each blow. Her ass turned a nice shade of pink with his gloves on. He wanted it red later. His gloves would have to come off for that, and he knew her mouth was just the place to hold them for him.

Ravinia was so close to coming with each spank. His yanking on the chain made the experience even tenser. She hoped he would do more, but she turned around and he was gone again. THAT FUCKER! She screamed in her mind.

She was close. SO unbelievably close to coming. She wanted to reach down and just rub herself to orgasm but that was cheating. She wanted to feel the full experience of being under his control.

He came back after watching three songs. She was still in position on the chair, looking mad at him. “Ready to go again?”

“Yes, sir,” she said.

He pulled off his gloves and walked to her face her, “open your mouth.”

He shoved his gloves in her mouth and told her to keep quiet. He walked over to where his bag was on the floor and picked up the velvet bag. There was lube in the bottom of it and he popped open the cap and squirted a liberal amount on the buttplug. Her tits and clit were in a constant state of arousal. With this buttplug, she will be pushed to the limits of what she can handle.

He held the buttplug between two fingers and used that hand to hold her down by the small of her back. His other hand he spanked her again.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Her ass was turning red much faster now.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

He grabbed the buttplug and positioned it at her hole and slowly pushed it in. He watched her body tense up and then relax as he continued to push.

“That’s it, baby, ease up. Just relax,” he cooed at her. He pushed until her ass swallowed it up to the neck of the buttplug. He tapped it a few times to get a reaction out of her. She bucked her hips and then wiggled to get more stimulation.

He walked away again. This time he would stay away until the ritual was nearly over. A good 30 minutes later, he would return and finish her. He loved to tease and edge his subs, but with her, he was teasing and edging himself. Watching her get worked up was causing his dick to strain against his pants. He needed relief soon. He grabbed another chair and watched the ritual from the other side of the stage. She wasn’t facing this side so he could watch her if he wanted.

At first, she leaned against the backrest with her head hanging down. She must have realized I walked away, he thought to himself. He crossed his legs and bounced his leg hoping to get some of his erection to calm down a bit. He watched the ritual for a bit, but kept looking at her. She kept her position. He watched her breathing go from slow and steady to rapid. She was trying hard not to make herself come on her own. Fuck, this is an exercise in patience and willpower on himself. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold out watching her strain against the ropes and clamps.

He knew he couldn’t last long. A new song started. He wanted to fuck her at the end of the ritual, but this song. The rhythm and lyrics were too much to pass up. He walked over to her as Copia crooned the words “To the sound of the monstrance clock…”

He reached her and pulled her off the chair. He yanked out the gloves from her mouth. “Make all the sounds you want cara mia,” he said to her and sat on the chair. “Undo my pants and fuck me.”

She quickly lifted his chasuble up and off him, letting the mitre get caught in the fabric. It tumbled to the ground while she worked his belt and pants. He lifted his hips to let her slide his pants down. She straddled his waist and lowered herself onto his cock. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly, feeling him fill her body. With the buttplug still in her, she let her mouth fall open, no longer in control of the sounds coming out of her mouth.

She put her hands on his shoulders and started rocking her hips back and forth to the beat. “As the parish sighs in smoke, enters lady revealed of cloak.”

Gabriel was lost in passion, feeling her ride him slowly to the song. “To the haunting sound of the monstrance clock, singing.”

He reached down to release the clit clamp and rubbed her with his thumb lightly. “Come together, together as one, Come together for Lucifer’s son.”

She bucked her hips against his touch, and it caused her to let him impale her even deeper. She threw her head back, feeling his cock reach depths in her body she craved. He hit her wall, and it was where she saw the stars.

“To the sound of the end of day, mesmerized, the assembled sway, black candles burn all minds aligned.” She moved her hips side to side to get his dick to hit the spot that would have her screaming gibberish. He was so close. She ground her hips down and felt his cock move just right.

“Hypnotizing horns of ram, paralyzing pentagram, and the eerie sound of the monstrance clock, singing.”

Gabriel yanked on the nipple clamps hard, pulling them off her while she ground on him. He was so close. He wanted her to come with him.

She cried out, feeling blood swirl to her nipples once they were freed. She was going to come. The stimulation from that, the plug, and his cock hitting that spot repeatedly was too much.

“Come together, together as one, come together for lucifer’s son,”

She grabbed his face and kissed him as the explosion erupted in her. She broke away and screamed his name repeatedly as her climax consumed her.

“Come together, together as one, come together for lucifer’s son.”

Gabriel held her body against his as he felt her come around his cock and then he exploded inside her. His cock spurting in waves as she came.

“Come together, together as one, come together for Lucifer’s son."


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of plot. A little bit of magic. A little bit of making out. 
> 
> Papa is fully in love with Ravinia and gets a bit possessive. 
> 
> More smut to happen soon. They cannot seem to get enough of each other.

Ravinia sobbed into his chest after she came. She laid against him as they caught their breath and calmed down. He leaned down to grab his chasuble and used it to wrap around them both. He held her and rubbed her back while she sobbed.

“Can we head to the hotel?” she asked, sniffling back tears.

He nodded and helped her remove the toys they played with and got her dressed. He saw her ass was still red from him spanking her. He would tend to that when they were alone in the Hotel. The music had changed again, and Copia had popped back to get a drink of water and make sure his next change of costume was ready. He nodded at Gabriel but saw Ravinia was crying. He nodded in her direction as if to ask, ‘what happened?’

Ravinia looked over and saw him standing there and waved with a huge smile on her face. Her cheeks were flushed, and she looked like she was glowing. He knew that face. He saw that face when he made her come. She looked so happy and it killed a bit of him inside. He loved their time together but hated how he left her. He should have stayed and wooed her after they had enjoyed each other. He dreamed of her pussy from time to time. Her taste and how she felt coming around his cock was haunting his dreams.

Ravinia leaned into Gabriel as they walked to the hired vehicle. Her body was still tingling from her climax. She could feel his arm tightening around her. They reached the vehicle and stepped in. Ravinia tried to sit down but winced and let out a hiss when her ass touched the seat. He quickly found his seat and pulled her his lap. He rubbed her ass over her pants. He could feel the heat from her ass through the fabric. They were lucky the hotel was somewhat close by. They could have walked, but their legs were both pretty wobbly.

A few minutes later they were making their way through the hotel to their room. She couldn’t stop smiling, and tears were leaking out of her eyes every few seconds. She couldn’t control them, and she didn’t want to. She was happy. She leaned against his shoulder as they boarded the elevator to the 6th floor. She grimaced when the bruise let her know it was still there. She rubbed her fingers over it to soothe it, but it just made it worse.

Gabriel saw her touch and rub her bruise. Rage burned in him seeing how she was hurt. The evidence of that night was on her face and it felt like a punch to his gut. Someone dared to take what was his. Dared to cause harm to what belonged to him. He was thinking of ways to rip their bodies apart when he felt her hand on his face, bringing him back to reality.

“Gabriel, come back to me,” she whispered, to snap him out of his thoughts. “Come on, the elevator stopped.”

She led the way out of the elevator, dragging him behind her. He followed her to their room and once inside she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. “Hey grumpy, my ass hurts.”

“I’m not grumpy,” he huffed at her.

“Tell your face that,” she giggled and kissed him. “Please, seriously, my ass is on fire. You spanked me hard.”

He lowered her to the floor and pointed to the bed. “Pants off and lay on your stomach.”

She did as she was told and laid down. He went to the bathroom to wet a washcloth with cold water and placed it on her. She hissed, but then moaned. “Oh, that feels better.”

He didn’t break her skin, so the only thing to do was a cool washcloth and maybe some aloe vera. He wanted to slap himself when he realized he didn’t pack that essential in his bags. The washcloth will have to do, but he would need to send out for some later. He dug through his bag and pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen. He gave her two and got up to grab a glass of water.

“So, I could have gotten a bigger butt plug?” he teased her.

“I’d say so,” she gulped the pills and laid her head on the bed. “Not too big. I hate the ones that stretch too much. I don’t like that kind of pain.”

He swore he would never cause her pain. He was itching to get her back home to his room, though. He wanted to try out every single implement, stocks, tie her to the bed, floor, across his desk, and under his desk. Sweet Satan, he had so many ideas for her. Hotels were fun and sexy, but he wanted the home advantage. Maybe they could go back sooner rather than later. Copia was finding his stride and was doing well.

“How would you like to go home soon?” he asked before thinking.

“Can we?” she sounded so sleepy. “I thought we had to be here for Copia.”

“We can stay if you want to but I’ve been daydreaming about you and all the toys in my room,” he growled at her.

She smiled against the bed. She had been dreaming about the same thing recently. All the whips, riding crops, and the different ways he could use them on her were keeping her in a constant state of arousal. She moved to look up at him.

“Me too,” she admitted to him. “I gotta use the bathroom. Just wait here.”

She was still on her period, but luckily it was light this time. She emptied the cup, cleaned it and reinserted it. Sex on her period was always a bit iffy. This time it wasn’t that bad. She had cramps, but she took some ibuprofen or Tylenol, and she was fine. The bruise on her face also distracted what was happening down below. Gabriel wasn’t squeamish about it either, and she was grateful. Mikail never wanted to touch her on those days. She would suggest they could have sex and he would shudder. He called her gross and refused to touch her. Gabriel was attentive. He rubbed her lower back and made sure she was drinking fluids and buying her chocolate. He took care of her and she loved it.

Gabriel was lying in bed naked, of course, waiting for her. She took off her shirt and slid in. He had the tv on just flipping through the channels while she snuggled next to him. His hand reached down to her butt and rubbed softly.

“Feel better?”

“Mhmm,” she laid an arm across his stomach and closed her eyes. She was exhausted.

“I love you, Ravinia,” he blurted.

She looked up at him and smiled. “I love you too.”

“We should work on your magic, cara,” he added.

“Right now?”

“No,” he smiled. “Tomorrow, we need to start with what you know and go from there. I don’t know what caused the glow the other night, but it didn’t happen this time. We need to figure that out and go from there.”

She nodded in agreement. She wanted to use her abilities but never had a chance or place to practice.

“I didn’t see anything on that night. Just Beefy’s thick chest blocking my view of what was happening. I could hear what sounded like electricity pulsing in the air. What can you do? What abilities does Copia have?” She wanted to know. She had to know what happened.

“I don’t really want to think of that night again,” he looked down at her face. Her bottom lip pushed out in a pout. “But if you really want to know.”

“Yes, please.”

He turned off the tv and hugged her to him tight. He told her everything from the moment she left his sight. He loved seeing her light up and laugh over Stompy’s antics. He wished he could tell her anything else to keep that smile, but he kept going. He spoke of his own magic, how it ripped the van door open. Copia’s magic grabbing and tossing people aside. He didn’t want to hide what they could do, so he told her how when he and Copia had mangled their bodies as they soared through the air. He didn’t care if they left bodies in their wake as long as she was safe.

“What happened to them after we left?”

“I am sure Sister took care of it, explaining we were attacked and we used self-defense. She has her ways of making people do what she wants them to do,” he said matter-of-factly.

“So the emeritus line or at least the clergy all have abilities?”

“I guess, never really cared to think of anyone else,” he admitted. He knew they did, but he was focused on how to use his own. He never asked the Third how he handled his abilities. He didn’t care.

“Gabriel,” she looked up at him. “You said you never used your abilities before. Was that true?”

He had to think about it for a second. There were no big fights he had engaged in. The last time he let his abilities go was when he was still learning them. He used his more subtle abilities to manipulate fans and groupies. That was more his wheelhouse.

“The bigger abilities, yes, I don’t really use in public until that night. The more subtle ones I use frequently. The ones you saw in the bar before we…before I knew I was in lo….fuck.”

She enjoyed watching him get flustered. He wasn’t used to being in love, and talking about it made him stammer a bit. The great powerful angry motherfucker was a softie at heart. She liked the idea of practicing her magic.

“Gabriel?” she grabbed his face.

His green eyes looked deep into her eyes. “I know it's late and I am crazy exhausted after what you did to me, but can I just make out with you?”

No sooner did she finish asking than she felt his lips on hers. He clicked off the tv, threw the remote away, and felt for the light switch on the wall near them. Until they fell asleep, all she wanted was to get lost in his kisses and body.

** In the morning **

Ravinia had slipped on shorts and a tank and wrapped herself in a fleece blanket she bought from a local store. Stompy smiled just once, seeing her walk onto the bus looking like a worm. He followed right behind her and when she collapsed in Gabriel’s usual bunk, he pushed his way to snuggle with her.

“I don’t like sleeping next to the wall,” she murmured, rearranging their bodies so she could sleep next to the curtain.

She was still wrapped in her blanket while he wrapped his legs and arms around her. He was so warm through the blanket, she thought as her eyes closed. She didn’t know how long she slept before being jolted awake as the bus traveled over train tracks. She noticed her blanket was nowhere to be found and there was a hand on one of her tits and a leg still draped over her. She looked and saw it was Stompy’s hand.

“You like me this much?” she pushed at his shoulder.

His eyes popped open, and he saw where his hand was. “Maybe,” he looked shocked at where his hand was. “Gabriel would fucking kill me though.”

Her eyes went wide and round. ‘What!?”

“I’m kidding! He wants me to stay near you. Something about how feral I get..” he stretched cracking his body as he crawled over her to get out of the bunk.

“You’re my friend,” he said smiling. “When Gabriel asked us who would be willing to stick with you constantly, I jumped at the chance. Who else is going to hate everything with me?”

She was touched and agreed. They both were the only ones to consistently hate whatever everyone was up for. These goobers were way too excited to be up and happy in the mornings without coffee. She slid out of the bunk and saw Gabriel staring at both of them from the back.

“Did you two rest enough?” he asked, lounging with a book.

“Why yes, my personal bodyguard and I got plenty of rest,” she said sarcastically.

She brushed her teeth and went to sit next to him. “How long did we sleep?”

“Just a few hours,” he said, putting a velvet bookmark to mark where he stopped. “Are you attracted to him? I wanted him to watch over you when I need to work alone or handle things, but if there is going to be…”

She held her hand up to his face to stop him from talking. “Hold the fuck up. He volunteered to watch me because we get along well. When did that translate into me wanting to fuck him?”

“You belong to me,” he started.

“And?”

“No one gets to have you BUT me!”

“Calm. Your. Self,” she straddled him down and grabbed his face to hold his attention. “I am yours. You fucking belong to me. If I hear of you even looking at another woman or man, they will disappear. You think you are possessive? Try me and see. I didn’t mind before when you plowed your way through the Sisters or the groupies after the rituals. But that was before you said you loved me. That was before you got this streak of possessiveness.”

His heart was pounding. No one ever talked to him like this. No one held his face and reprimanded him. His hands found her waist and squeezed. He wanted to scream back in her face that no one raised their voice to him. He opened his mouth to do so until he saw her eyes brimming with tears.

“He’s my friend Gabriel,” she whispered. “No one else talks to me or spends time with me, unlike him. The girls have each other and are usually busy running around doing Sister’s bidding.”

“I’m….sorry,” he coughed out. “I don’t want…”

“Shut up, Gabriel. We both have trust issues. This is new for both of us. Just know, I am yours. And if I wanted him, all I have to do is just jump him,” she teased.  
His body glowed with that remark. She got off of him and stared. She squeezed her hands together to form a bubble, like she did in the restaurant. She had a feeling he would blow and wanted to minimize the casualties. He didn’t disappoint. Sparks flew from his hands. She was ready. He wanted to practice, so let’s practice, she thought.

“Really?” he roared. “You want to tease me about fucking someone else after you just reamed into me you are possessive.”

“You said you wanted to practice. I figured the best way to do that was to get riled up.”

She was a demoness. Any moment, she could bring out the best and worst of him. Her teasing him about fucking a ghoul was too far, but in some odd way, he trusted her. He let his magic overtake his body. He closed his eyes and let it flow through his pores. She watched every move he made and squared her shoulders.

He opened his eyes and his jaw dropped. She was floating in the air, arms outstretched, her head tilted back and eyes closed. She looked magnificent. She was powerful. More powerful than him, but she didn’t realize it. He reached out to touch her, to bring her back down.

“Come back,” he called out to her.

She flashed her eyes open to see herself a good few feet above him. She saw he was reaching for her. She moved her arms from outstretched to grabbing his hands and feeling him pull her down to the floor. Their bodies was still engulfed in the green glow as she gained her balance.

She stared at him, imagined the glow fading slowly away. She could feel a cold, icy feeling pulsing through her body. She smiled up at him when the glow disappeared and the ice-cold feeling went away. His own glow faded shortly after. 

“I got it fade away on my own this time!” she jumped up and down.

“Can we practice without you trying to piss me off?” he asked, holding her hands in his.

“No,” she replied, sticking her tongue at him. “But what did you want to try? I don’t know what I can do.”

“I’ve seen you use your magic to throw a man far. I’ve seen you lift that same man in the air as if he weighed like a bag of potatoes. You glow and you can fly a bit. That’s a lot already, my love,” he said kissing her fingers individually. “Let’s eat a snack and we can work on try to get us to both glow at the same time.”

“But we were having sex then…” her voice trailed off as she got what he was hinting at. “Oh.”

“I have a theory on why it happened then but not last night,” he led her out of the back room and into the front of the bus. “Trust me?”

“Yes,” she did trust him and was very curious about his theory.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravinia and Gabriel have a theory but things keep getting in the way.

Ravinia and Gabriel dashed from the bus to their new hotel room. They were ready to test out his theory. She blushed thinking he was becoming a softie and she caused it. She loved his surly attitude and never really wanted him to change, but here he was willing to do something he never did.

“Do you think we will glow this time?” she asked as he fumbled with the key card in the door.

“Worth a shot,” he grinned at her. The door finally opened, and he yanked her inside. As soon as the door closed, she was in his arms.

She pressed her lips to his softly. He was willing to go slow and feel her out instead of controlling everything. His theory was sound and they were willing to try it out. She giggled remembering how unsure of himself when he suggested almost as if it was a foreign concept to him.

He growled at her, knowing the next few hours he would worship every square inch of her body. He hoisted her in the air and felt her legs wrap around him. He lost his balance, trying to find the bed. Tumbling onto the bed, they were laughing when a knock at the door interrupted. He let out a string of curse words in several languages as Ravinia wiggled out of his grasp.

She kissed his nose and ran to the door. She pulled it open and saw Sister standing there, looking annoyed. “Yes, Sister?”

“I need Gabriel to head to the stadium. There has been a mishap and no one will tell me what. Apparently, you need a dick to handle anything tour related,” she rolled her eyes and looked past Ravinia for Gabriel.

“Fuck that!” he yelled. “Look, I think it’s time Ravinia and I head back to the church. You have a good handle on things here and Copia is well on his way.”

“That’s great, but no one will talk to me at the stadium. I still need your help,” she was furious she had to ask anyone for help, especially Gabriel.

“I’ll call the assholes and see but I am not leaving this room unless it's on the way to the airport,” he yelled at her. He walked back into the room to grab his cell and called the roadies. He barked questions at him and Ravinia flinched at his tone. They better have an answer or she didn’t know what he would do.

He finished the call and tossed the phone to the bed. He walked to Sister, still waiting patiently at his door. “A truck is late. They can’t set up until it arrives in a few hours.”

To say Sister was mad would be an understatement. She promised early deaths for everyone involved while stomping away.

Ravinia turned and was about to jump onto Gabriel when she saw he was on the phone again. She listened and smiled hearing him book two tickets back home. He hung up and faced her. “I am tired of people interrupting us. I am tired of fucking you in hotel rooms. I want you in my room. I want to lay you down on my bed and fuck you till you can’t move and your voice is gone from screaming my name repeatedly.”

“When do we leave?” she asked, wiggling her legs. She wanted the same so badly. She hated how her clothes smelled of the fake purified air of each hotel they were in. She wanted to wear her alb again and have Gabriel use her on every piece of furniture in his room.

“Right now, we will board and the flight will take us to New York and then we switch to another for Sweden.” He explained grabbing his and her things.

She followed him down to the lobby. Her body was humming wanting to fuck him, but the thought of laying in his bed again was too much to pass up. She didn’t mind holding off knowing what was waiting for her.

His hands wandered all over her body in the taxi to the airport. She had to remind him they were flying commercial. He couldn’t fuck here on the plane like last time. She giggled, hearing him grunt and groan in frustration. She leaned against him and smiled. This was so nice. Almost felt like they were running away, but instead of hiding, they were running home.

Their first flight was short two hours to New York. Gabriel didn’t spare a penny, as Ravinia quickly found out. He paid for the executive first class. Their seats were a closed-off tiny room. As soon as they were situated and in the air, she requested the seats turn into a bed. She snuggled up to Gabriel as he closed his eyes. She felt his hand rub up and down her arm. She drifted to sleep, happy for once.

They woke up to the announcement they would land soon. Ravinia was excited even more now. They were home. In just an hour or so they would be in his room, their room. They walked through the airport quickly. Gabriel felt his need for Ravinia grow by the second. They were met outside by a car service. Gabriel greeted the driver and told him to get him to the Abbey as fast as possible. The older gentleman tipped his chauffeur hat at him and threw their things in the limo's trunk and sped them home.

“I want to strip you naked and make love to you until we starve,” he muttered to her before kissing her lips. It was more of a promise than a come on. He couldn’t stand that for nearly 10 hours he was teasing himself on thoughts of her. The limo arrived at the abbey and before the driver could open the door, he and Ravinia were out of the car and racing up the steps. He commanded all to get the fuck out of their way as they made a beeline to his room.

“Gabriel! Ravinia!” Papa Nihil called out. “Glad you made it home safely! I need to speak with you before you rest after your long journey home.”

“Fucking hell,” Ravinia muttered. It seems like everyone was conspiring for them to be a part.

Gabriel couldn’t turn down his father’s request. He nodded and held Ravinia’s hand as they followed him to his office. He was so close to having her. Luckily Papa Nihil’s meetings were always short and to the point. They just had to wait a few more minutes and then he would push into her.

“Well, I heard you left when we had an issue at the stadium, this disappoints me, Gabriel,” Nihil started. “I understand they were able to get things squared away eventually but you shouldn’t have left Seester with her hands tied.”

“I am sorry father,” Gabriel started but stopped when Nihil held up his hand.

“I am, however, pleased you brought Ravinia back home where she is safe,” he continued. “You have a lot of work now that you returned. I told the tailor you were arriving today. He will meet with you later on to discuss the garments for Copia for when he reaches exultation. For now, you are dismissed. I need to speak with Ravinia privately.”

Gabriel felt rage boil in his blood. He did not want to sit with the old man discussing fabric, designs, and color schemes when all he wanted was to make Ravinia come. He left the room in a huff, hoping to call the man to reschedule for another day.

Ravinia could feel his anger as he left the room. She turned to face Nihil, ready to receive whatever questions or commands he has for her.

“I see you and my son are close,” he said smiling.

“Yes, I love him,” she smiled back. “What did you want to speak to me about?”

“I have heard about your abilities from several people. Gabriel is a fine teacher for dark magic and I hope you learn from him..”

She felt something was about to change. “But?”

“I feel Seester is right in matters such as these,” he looked down at his desk. “You would be safer with Copia. He is reaching exultation and when he is a figurehead, he will have all the security we can provide. You would be much safer traveling with him. No one would dare try to harm the love of a Pope.”

“No,” she said firmly.

“No?”

“I am with a Pope, sir. Gabriel. He loves and cares for me. I will never love Copia the way I do for him,” she pleaded. “Please don’t do this.”

“I am the head of this church. What I say goes,” his voice never rose.

“Then…” she stood there with tears pouring from her eyes. “I’ll leave. I will not be forced to be with someone I don’t love. Not now, not ever.”

She turned around and left the office. She could hear Nihil calling after her to come back to his office. She ignored the calls. She needed Gabriel. She needed to feel him one more time before she left. Her footsteps echoing in the halls as she ran to his room.

He was on the phone finishing setting up the appointment for the tailor to come tomorrow at least. He heard his door open and turned around smiling looking for his Ravinia. He hung up immediately when he saw she was in tears. She locked his door and ran to him crying out.

“What happened my love?” he asked her. What the fuck did Nihil discuss with her?

“Kiss me, Gabriel. Kiss me now,” she demanded pressing her lips to his. “He wants me to go with Copia when he reaches exultation. I am to be his for my own protection.”

Gabriel felt his heart try to leap out of his chest. He was furious Nihil was planning this and was pissed he didn’t discuss it with him at all and just broke her heart instead. He wanted to storm into Nihil’s office, but Ravinia was sobbing in his arms and clutching him so tight.

“I told him I would leave,” she cried into his chest. “I don’t want anyone to tell me who I am allowed to love.”

“No one can, cara mia,” he whispered. He would lose it if she left. She was the only thing keeping him from losing his insanity from the mundane work the church provided him.

“Make love to me before I go,” she begged him through her sobs.

“You aren’t going anywhere. No one is going to tear you from me. Not even Satan himself,” he held her face in his hands, watching the tears drip down her face. He kissed her with all the love he could muster at that moment. No one will take her from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I could spread the story out more but I fear the last chapter is the next one.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. Just read!

Ravinia melted in his arms. This was not happening. She didn’t want to leave, and she felt near-immediate relief when he said not even Satan can tear them apart. Her emotions were pulling her in many directions, but the one that was tipping the scales was passion. She wanted him… now.

She began pulling his shirt out of his pants and ripping it open. His buttons scattered in the air as she yanked on his pants next. She was possessed with getting him naked and having him.

Gabriel felt her need within him. The thought of her leaving was too much. He undressed her equally fervently. When they were both naked, she crashed her body against his, causing him to slam into the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering how much she loved him.

He lifted her up and flipped them around so her back was against the wall now. She was unleashed, and it got him instantly hard. His mouth quieted her constant love proclamations. He lifted her leg away from him to reach his cock, to guide it inside her.

“Ravinia?! Gabriel?! Is she with you?” Nihil was banging on his door. “I promised Seester, Copia was to have Ravinia!”

Gabriel roared at Nihil to shut up and go away. “We will talk about it later!”

Ravinia cried and clung to Gabriel desperately. She wouldn’t leave him for Copia. Gabriel moved his hips and claimed her body the one way he knew how. Nihil was still knocking on the door asking if she was in the room. He didn’t respond, just kept his eyes on hers and thrust into her.

“Her family knows she is back. They are on their way here; I need to know if she is with you to make sure she is safe!” Nihil called out.

“She’s with me, go away!” Gabriel called out. He held her against him as he moved them to his bed. Once there, he laid her gently down and crawled over her to sit in the middle of the bed. She straddled him and slid down his cock, feeling his arms wrap around her back and his hands reach up and grab her shoulders. He pulled her down further onto him. The world could end and it wouldn’t matter to him because he had her.

Ravinia moaned, feeling him stretch her. No matter how many times she rode him, she loved this feeling of him filling her to her core. She loved this position today much more than anything else they experienced. She watched his eyes dilate as she rode him slowly. Her thighs were burning as she moved up and down. He was groaning with her as his hands were roaming all over her body. He reached up to touch her face and feel her soft sensuous lips before grabbing her face.

Their mouths collided as he pulled her face to his. His tongue dancing with hers as their passion grew. She moaned into his mouth as their kiss intensified. They were all hands, and lips, lost in the moment. Ravinia pulled away for a second to catch her breath and to call out his name when the grinding was getting her close to coming.

“We are glowing!” she breathed.

Gabriel didn’t care about the glow anymore. He was lost in her. He wanted to make her come over and over again.

**** Outside the Abbey****

Terzo was leaning against the doorway entrance eating an apple, watching a group of people yelling from the gate. Nihil came up behind him to see Ravinia’s family shouting and hurling threats.

“They here for Gabriel’s girl?” he asked, biting into the cold crisp apple.

“Yes, we need to get them to leave. I promised her she would be safe here. Having them scream and threaten to cause her harm is the opposite of that,’ Nihil felt wheezy. Running around the abbey was not doing well for his lungs. He was feeling his age more and more every day.

“Want me to send the Sisters out to terrorize them?” Terzo joked. “Give me a moment to finish eating my snack and I’ll handle the crowd, father.”

He dropped his apple when he saw the crowd had bricks and were hurling them over the gate. One person had tossed a rock, and it managed to hit a window of the abbey. He yanked Nihil inside and told him to stay in his office. They went too far. It was fun to watch them scream and holler, but now they would pay.

He marched back out and saw they were throwing rocks, bottles, books at the abbey, trying to break anything they could. He rolled up his sleeves and held his hands out at them.

****Back in Gabriel’s room****

They flinched when his window was hit, causing a huge crack. They yelled out when the window broke open. She could hear her family yelling for the demise of not only her but the church as well. She wanted to scream in frustration, but Gabriel pulled her attention back to him when he rubbed his finger over her clit. With a few whispers into her ear, she forgot about the commotion down below.

He repositioned them on his bed with her below him. Her legs were spread, and he slammed into her. She screamed with every thrust. He kept her in a state of ecstasy, whispering how beautiful she was, and how well she was taking his cock. He would go rough with some sisters, but they would eventually make him slow down. Ravinia was begging him to go harder and faster. They were glowing even brighter now, but he felt his magic was coursing through his veins. He wasn’t calling on it, but it was reacting on its own.

Ravinia’s eyes popped open. She could feel the icy magic ripping through her body. Something was happening. Another something slammed into their window, causing her to clasp her hands together to form a protective bubble over them.

She was close, he was close, he moved his hips even faster, and he moved his hand between them to rub her to come. He watched her face as she neared her climax. The green glow erupted from their bodies; her hands ripped apart, breaking the bubble. He felt his climax burst into her. The green glow felt like flames spasming through his body and merging with her. For one moment he could feel her inside his mind. Their magic. The glow… it was to merge them eternally.

****Outside the Abbey****

Terzo ducked and pulled his magic to protect him when he heard an explosion. When he turned around, the abbey had a hole where Gabriel’s room was. He saw them both engulfed in green flames floating above the wreckage. They merged, he thought. The one book he read on magical abilities described that when you meet your magical soulmate, you would merge not only in body but in abilities. Gabriel’s witch was his match.

He turned to face her family. “You can’t hurt her now; she has the protection of the church and him.”

Her family gaped up above him, pointing. He saw a green glow illuminate their faces as it drew near. He turned to watch Ravinia and Gabriel float down to where they were. Nihil had come to the front door to see what was happening.

Ravinia flew to where Nihil was standing. Terzo had dramatically walked over to Nihil and put an arm around him to support the wheezing old man.

“No one can take me away from him. Not by force. My heart and body belong to him. AND HE BELONGS TO ME!” she roared at him.

Gabriel faced her family. Their mouths were slack-jawed at the powers they were witnessing. “If you want her or to cleanse her, you will have to go through me. And I guarantee you won’t survive!” he roared at them.

Ravinia and Gabriel faced each other, and as they reached out, their magic sparkled and arc as they joined. The magic wrapped around their bodies like flames. Her hair was whipping in the air and around her face. She was a sight to behold. She looked beautiful, terrifying and all his.

She walked to the gate to stare at her family. “LEAVE,” she roared at them. “I am no longer yours to care about. If you want a cleansing, I can cleanse you from this earth and into oblivion!”

Gabriel stood proudly watching. He looked back to Nihil and Terzo almost daring them to challenge what happened here. Terzo let go of Nihil and clapped dramatically.

“Bout time, my brother!” Terzo called out before looking at Nihil. “You were going to separate them? That wouldn’t be wise anymore, father.”

Nihil looked defeated and tired. “Fine, I’ll allow it. At least she is worthy to stand by him.”

“Gabriel, can you?” Terzo motioned to the destroyed abbey, hoping he would get the hint to fix it up. He didn’t want to get his hands, or his pristine white gloves dirty.

Gabriel walked over to Ravinia and put his hands on her hips to guide her away from the family she once knew. They backed away from the abbey slowly with a promise to leave them alone. He turned her to face him.

“I love you, my witch,” he cooed at her.

“I love you, my Gabriel,” she replied.

They faced the abbey and lifted their arms together, and with a wave, the broken abbey pulled itself back together. They walked back inside with the green flames still licking their bodies. Gabriel wanted to take his time now and fully worship her. The woman who brought him back to love. The woman who dared to show him that he was worthy of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story. I love these characters so much and plan on dropping you in on their lives from time to time to see how they manage their new life together. 
> 
> I need a break now to work on my actual novel. But I will return with a new story where this ends, and it will feature Copia as the new Pope.


End file.
